The Frog Swordsman
by Marie Nomad
Summary: In this rewrite of the 'Frog Prince'. Kaoru was a princess practicing kendo when her ball necklace fell into the lake. It was saved thanks to a strange talking frog. Nothing was the same after that moment.
1. Kenshin the Frog

In case you didn't notice, this is a rewrite of "The Frog Prince". I loved that fairy tale but I can't help but feel a little taken back. Why would anyone want to marry a woman after she treated him like trash? Any way, this just popped up. I hope you enjoy. All characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shoshen Jump. I did not make any money from this but I wish I do. Any fairy tales characters you recognized belong to the Grimm Brothers.

The Frog Swordsman

Part 1

By Maria Cline

It was a bright and beautiful day as Princess Kaoru snuck out into the woods. Instead of her formal outfits that she was forced to wear, she was dressed in training shirt and pants with a bokken in her hand. The only gold thing she had was a beautiful golden ball that was passed down by her late grandfather before he died. She always wore it around her neck held by a golden chain. She went to a clearing next to a gorgeous lake.

"Now, I can practice." Kaoru said to herself as she reached into her cape and got out a book on swordfighting. She took off her ball necklace and placed it down onto the book showing the chapter she needed. "Okay… first I need to get the stance…" She said as she went into swordfighting stance.

Wind blew around her as she fought an invisible opponent. In the shadows, a small figure watched curiously. She lunged and lashed at the opponent unleashing her anger and frustration at the world. All of a sudden, she went up to the ball and smashed it with her bokken. The ball sailed through the air and landed in the middle of the lake.

Kaoru's jaw dropped as she stared at the lake. "SHIT! " She put down her bokken and dove into the lake. With all of her will, she swam in the dark depths of the lake. Finally, she got back up and breathed heavily. "I lost it. I lost my ball." Tears ran down her face as she slumped down against the tree.

The woman glanced up to see a frog sitting across from her. It was a peculiar looking frog with a strange cross shaped mark on the left side of his face. "Hello, froggie." Kaoru said as she smiled bitterly. "I can't believe I did it. I love that ball but I lost it. I can't find it and there's no why I can ask anyone else because I'm not supposed to be here."

"I can help you." The frog spoke up.

"Huh?!" Kaoru's eyes bulged out as she looked around. "You… you can talk?!"

"Only when another person talks to me, Kaoru-dono. I know that I am small but I know this lake well and I can breathe underwater. I will get your ball back if you want me to." The frog said as he bowed his head.

"Oh… okay." Kaoru nodded stunned. She couldn't believe her luck. This kind but slightly slimy frog is going to get her ball back. "If you do, I'll give you anything you want."

The frog nodded and then hopped into the lake. Kaoru lay back against a tree as she watched the lake. Can that tiny frog really get her ball back? She didn't have much of a choice. She was a decent swimmer but she couldn't find anything at the bottom of the lake. Hours passed and the sun was setting when a familiar golden ball started to roll out of the water.

"My ball!" Kaoru ran up and picked it up. She wiped it clean and put it around her neck. Lying on the ground exhausted was the frog. "Are you okay, froggie?"

"Gomen nasai for taking so long, Kaoru-dono." The frog apologized as he got up.

"That's okay. Hey! How did you know my name?!" Kaoru demanded as she picked up the helpless frog.

"You come here all the time and you called yourself 'Kaoru'." The frog quickly explained. "You are quite good for someone who learns to fight only from a book."

"Thanks, I never had a-" Kaoru blushed as she realized a frog had been watching her. "You weren't stalking me were you?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" The frog insisted as he waved his front legs like a pair of hands. "It's just that… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I could never tell on anyone. No one even spoke to me before you did today."

"I see. Well, I owe you for what you did." Kaoru said as she knelt down, "So, what do you want? How about some fine silk or maybe some gold?"

"Ehhh… I don't wear clothes and I don't have any use for gold." The frog said nervously. "But… there is one thing you can do for me. Can you… well… um… let me stay with you in your castle as your pet?"

"In my castle?" Kaoru repeated dumbfounded. "Why? I mean, don't you like living in this lake? It's nice and peaceful and well… my parents would kill me if they found out I have a frog for a pet."

"I… It's dangerous out here. There are people wandering around looking for nice frogs to eat. I really want to live in your palace and sleep in a nice warm bed for a change." The frog sighed as he looked down.

Kaoru stared at the frog again. She was in a bind. What kind of frog would want to sleep in a bed? On the other hand, what kind of frog can talk to people? "I can't believe this. Okay, fine, I can bring you with me but I can't let anyone know about this. People are already making fun of me for wanting to dress up in guy clothes and practice kendo. I can't have them talking about a princess having a frog for a pet."

"I won't be any trouble to you, Kaoru-dono. I am very small and quiet. I can only talk when spoken to and even if I could speak, I would never betray you." The frog said as he hopped toward her.

"Oh… fine." Kaoru picked up the frog and gently wrapped him in a cloth. "I can't believe I'm doing this. But you are very sweet, for a stalking frog. Oh, I need to give you a name or do you have one already?"

The frog peeked out of the cloth and replied, "I was called 'Kenshin'."

"Okay, Kenshin, let's go home."

* * *

Kaoru hesitantly walked through the hallways while being gawked and stared at by all of the servants.

"Not again." King Kamiya moaned as he came up and glared at his daughter. "Have you been running around in man's clothes again?!"

The girl gulped as she hid her bokken and the bundle carrying Kenshin behind her back. "I was out for a walk."

"I cannot believe this." The king sighed as he shook his head. "You are a princess and yet you are so deeply tanned like a peasant. You neglect your studies in vital things like cooking and sewing and you train using armor and that wooden sword of yours."

"But, Dad, you trained like that when you're my age!" Kaoru cried out.

"I was a prince. Princes train and rescue, princesses sit to the side and get married and have lots of children. That is the way things are. Now, get cleaned up, that prince you have to meet will be here soon." King Kamiya said as he walked away.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she ran up to her room and stared into her full length mirror. She was a mess. Her long black hair was tangled up, her clothes were wet and muddy, even her skin was covered in moss. "Gah, I'm a mess." She said to herself as she let Kenshin out onto the bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. "You see what I have to go through every day. Being a princess stinks!"

Kenshin gazed around. "There are worse things to be, Kaoru dono. I'm sure that your parents would accept you for what you want to be."

"Yeah right. I have this older sister, Megumi. Gah! She's so perfect! She can cook, clean, do needlepoint, and has every man in the tri-kingdom area fighting for her hand in marriage. My little brother, Yahiko, he's the one who gets to train and fight and stuff like that. He's such a brat!" Kaoru said as she came out dressed in a fancy kimono and her hair was all tied up. She sat down next to the frog and put him onto her lap.

"I see…" Kenshin said as he looked down. Then, he started to fidget.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked wide-eyed.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." The frog's skin ripped apart to reveal a darker brown skin underneath. The frog had transformed into a toad.

"Well… this was interesting." Kaoru said as she sweatdropped. "How did you do that?"

"Oh… I can switch from being a frog to a toad when I must." Kenshin replied as he seemed to smile slightly. "As a toad, I don't need water so badly so I can sleep with you." The toad's eyes bulged and he added, "Forgive me! I didn't mean to make it sound like that! I mean, just to sleep in a bed that's all!"

Kaoru giggled at the toad's antics. "You are so funny, Kenshin. Say, can you come with me to meet this prince? I… need someone who understands to be with me. I can keep you in my bag while I deal with this prince."

"Of course." Kenshin nodded.

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she sat at the royal meeting room with her family sitting around the table with the king at the head. She placed her hand on a bag with her pet toad/frog in it. He didn't seem to mind the bag, but he didn't seem to mind anything at all.

"So, I heard that a new prince is trying to court our tomboy princess?" Megumi asked as she giggled.

Kaoru glared at her sister and said nothing.

"Hey, Kaoru here deserves a chance for some guy to court her. Maybe if she's lucky, he would have bad eyesight!" Yahiko joked as he laughed.

"I'm not ugly!" Kaoru screamed, "I just don't like being confined in these stupid fancy clothes!"

"Kaoru-chan, you must follow tradition." Queen Kamiya said as she sipped her tea. "Princesses do not go around fighting and other crazy things. Princes do that. Princesses must be refined and cultured and never raise their voices to anyone."

"Hai, Mother." The princess grumbled as she sipped her tea.

A servant came up and said, "Prince Char Lee is here to see you."

"Bring him in." The king said as he waved his hand.

A tall blond man wearing fine clothes came in and bowed to Kaoru. "Greetings, I am Prince Char Lee and I want your hand in marriage. I heard you are tough but I love a good challenge."

Out of nowhere, a bokken struck the prince in the head. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE A CHALLENGE TO ANYONE!!!"

"Kaoru-chan!" King Kamiya yelled as he came up and took the bokken away. "Damn it, do you have to do this every time a suitable bachelor comes to our doorway?"

"Only when these pigs think of me as some kind of prize rather than a woman." Kaoru muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't we just have some dinner?" The queen asked as she snapped her fingers and the servants brought in covered trays.

"What are we having today?" Kaoru asked.

"Frog legs." Yahiko said as he piled several onto his plate and started wolfing them down.

There was a distinct thud in her pouch. Kaoru put her hand onto her mouth and dashed up to her room. She closed the door and dumped the now frog out onto the bed. "Oro…" The frog moaned as his eyes became swirls.

"Oh man, Kenshin, I didn't know they even have frog legs." Kaoru said disgusted as she lay down. "Men make me sick. Especially those type who think they're better than others just because they have chest hair."

"All men are not like that." Kenshin supported as he came up to her. "Do not worry, you are a lovely woman and you will find someone who cares about you as you."

Kaoru patted Kenshin on the head. "You are a very nice frog or whatever you are, Kenshin. You are much nicer than those snooty princes."

"Hey, Kaoru-chan. You got someone in there?" Megumi asked as she opened the door and saw the princess and the frog. "Oh ho! What do we have here?" The woman strode up and picked up the frog by the hand. "Our tomboy has gotten so lonely that she picked up a puny frog like you?"

"Leave him alone. He's my pet." Kaoru said as she pulled Kenshin away and held him. "I lost grandfather's golden ball in the lake and Kenshin brought it back for me."

"He did?" Megumi asked as she looked down at the frog. "So, that's why you left when you saw those frog legs. Oh ho! This is a surprise!"

"Please, do not trouble Kaoru-dono with this. It was my insistence to stay with her." Kenshin said politely.

"He… he can talk?!" Megumi screamed in shock. "And such a polite one at that. He must be enchanted." She snatched the frog away and kissed him. The two stared at each other for a while and the older sister pouted. "I was hoping he would turn into a prince."

"Don't you dare kiss him like that." Kaoru ordered as she took Kenshin back. "Are you okay, Kenshin?"

"I'm fine, Kaoru-dono. Forgive me, Megumi-dono, I am no prince."

"I see."

"What is going on?" Yahiko asked as he and his parents ran through the door.

"Tomboy here has a new friend." Megumi said as she pointed to the frog in Kaoru's hands.

"Cool a frog." Yahiko said as he looked at the small frog.

"I do not like these types of animals in the castle." The king said as he stared at it, "Please, get rid of that thing before we get warts."

"No! Please, we can't let him go to get eaten like his brothers." Kaoru pleaded as she held the frog against her chest. "He saved Grandfather's golden ball and I promised him that he can stay with us."

"You promised that thing that he can stay with us?" The queen asked as she glared at it. "Kaoru-chan, you cannot be serious. Pets of royalty must be exotic like tigers or dragons. This is a frog, a stupid one at that."

"Don't listen to her, Kenshin." Kaoru said as she held him close. "She didn't know you like I do."

"I do not mind, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin spoke up as he climbed up. "Your highness, please let me stay in this castle. I know I disgust you but I will do my best to stay out of your way. I am very quiet and I just want to stay here."

King Kamiya sighed as he rolled his eyes. "As much as the idea of my daughter owning a strange talking frog as a pet disgusts me, she did give her word and the Kamiya family always keep their word. He can stay for now."

"Arigato, Dad! I'll take very good care of Kenshin." Kaoru gushed as she held the frog.

"See that you do."

After a meal that doesn't involve frog legs, Kaoru sat Kenshin down onto a pillow. "What a day." Kaoru sighed as she lay down onto her bed. "My family is just crazy. I bet your family is just as nutty."

"Actually, my family died a long time ago from a plague." Kenshin said sadly as he curled up on the pillow.

"I'm sorry. So, that's why there are no more talking magical frogs like you around?"

"Hai. You are lucky to have a family that does care about you even they are old fashioned."

"Old fashioned? You're the one who uses that 'dono' suffix." Kaoru chuckled as she put her hands under her head. "Still, I'm glad that someone doesn't think that I'm crazy for wanting to do what I do." She got up and started to change. Kenshin turned around and ducked his head so he wouldn't see her naked body.

"Relax, I'm changed now." Kaoru said as she slipped back into bed. "Goodnight, Kenshin." She said as she smiled at him and then blew out the candle.

The frog changed into his toad state and stared at her for a long moment. "Good night, Kaoru-dono."

To Be Continued…


	2. A Real Frog Prince sorta

Wow! I can't believe I got all these reviews! Thank you so much! Here's chapter number two.

The Frog Swordsman

Part Two

By Maria Cline

_Kaoru danced along the flower fields with the petals tickling her bare feet and the birds singing sweetly in the air. "Wow, it's so beautiful." The woman sighed as she watched rainbows formed in the sky._

_Out of nowhere, a frog landed on her head. "Huh?" Frogs rained from the sky and Kaoru screamed. "Flying frogs!" Ribbits echoed throughout the landscape and she ran as far as she could._

"Whoa!" The woman sat up in her bed and checked. "It was a dream." She glanced over at the pillow to see Kenshin croaking loudly in his sleep. "Kenshin! Wake up!" She urged as she shook him.

"Oro!" The frog yawned as looked up at her. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Did you have some nightmare?" Kaoru asked as she picked up the frog and petted it.

"Not really. Just some bad memories, that is all."

"Oh, you were… ribbiting back then. Can you talk in your sleep?"

"No, I can only talk when someone talks to me. If you didn't say anything, I cannot say anything back." Kenshin explained sadly, "Do not worry, I'm used to it."

"Well, I'll talk to you every time." Kaoru said firmly, "It's time for breakfast."

Things were still uncomfortable as Kaoru sat at the table with Kenshin on his own pillow eating some bacon and sausage with his hands.

"I thought you're more into flies." Yahiko said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Oh no, I like all types of meat but I thought that you and your family might not like seeing me eat bugs on the table." Kenshin said as he ate again.

"Well, after breakfast, I can give you a tour of the castle." Kaoru said as she put her hand on Kenshin's head.

"You must complete your lessons first, you're behind." The queen reminded.

"Oh…" Kaoru pouted as she put her hands to her face.

"Do not worry, Kaoru-dono, I can keep you company."

The queen winced. "With all due respect, Kenshin, the tutors don't allow any creatures in the study sessions."

"You mean… nothing disgusting like frogs?" Kenshin looked down sadly.

"We don't want our children to be distracted by anything." The king amended quickly. "Yahiko, you take care of Kenshin."

The boy grinned as he rubbed his hands. "All right!"

"Daddy!!!" Kaoru screamed, "You can't leave Kenshin to Yahiko! He'll die! Like that time that Yahiko took care of that cat and that cat run off with your boots? Or when he was taking care of that pony and Yahiko fed him a poison apple given to him by that mysterious old lady? Or that time that neighboring kingdom leave that pet Phoenix for us to take care of and it died thanks to Yahiko?"

"I was trying to give it a bath." Yahiko muttered.

Kenshin's eyes bulged larger and he said, "Yahiko killed the immortal Phoenix?"

"I won't do anything to hurt him. He's just a frog. Geesh."

"We can trust the boy with the frog for only a few hours." The king said, "He should be fine."

"Oro?" Kenshin gulped.

"Fine." Kaoru stood up and clouds of anger loomed over her. "But, I swear if Kenshin's hurt in any way, you would rather fight the Battousai than face me!"

"Ba-battousai?" Kenshin repeated.

"Legendary assassin demon, deadliest in the world. Nothing to worry about. He's not real." Yahiko waved away.

"Don't be too sure." Megumi said as she smirked. "The Hitokiri Battousai is a demon that comes at night and eats naughty children's hearts. It's a miracle that he didn't come here yet."

"I'm not five any more! Everyone knows the Battousai doesn't exist." Yahiko rolled his eyes.

The king shook his head. "Stop talking this nonsense about demon assassins, children. We have a busy day today. Megumi-chan, we have those princes to meet today."

"Again?" Megumi sighed, "Being beautiful and popular is such a curse."

"But you wouldn't give it up for the world." Kaoru muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!"

"Let's work on our lessons now." The queen spoke up.

* * *

Kenshin looked around nervously as he was carried to the yard by Yahiko's strong hands. He was no stranger to what boys do to frogs. Many times at the lake, little boys would catch frogs and only a few would return. The few that returned were shaken and were never the same. Now, he will have to endure this boy.

Yahiko pulled the frog up and whispered, "Don't you dare say a word. I don't want the others to know that I'm using a magic frog."

Kenshin nodded. He didn't want anyone else to know about the 'talking frog'. It would only trouble his new friend.

"Hey! I got a fresh one!" Yahiko yelled as he held up the frog.

"All right!" Yutaro, a visiting prince said as he came up with his own frog. The other boys gathered with frogs in their hands. Kenshin couldn't help but smile mentally. Despite their royal blood, these boys still love to do what normal boys do. Kenshin glanced at the other boys who were bringing in frogs. The other frogs were just gazing around cluelessly about what was going to happen.

"I got my frog." A little girl said as she toddled up holding a large bullfrog in her hands.

"We'll beat that frog yet, Ayame-chan." Yahiko vowed.

"But he's the best." Ayame said as she hugged the frog to her face.

Kenshin was placed down and looked at the new frog. Unlike the others, he had a calm air about him. He was studying him with too intelligent eyes.

"Now, let's go!" Yutaro said as he got out a small race track. The kids put the frogs at the race track. Kenshin glanced at the intelligent frog who was looking at the finish line.

"Ready… Set… go!" Yahiko ordered as he slammed his hand behind Kenshin. The frog hopped as fast as he could down the line. The other frogs were going around aimlessly with the kids trying to keep them going. The only other frog who was going in a straight line was the intelligent frog.

"Go, Aoshi-sama!" Ayame cheered.

"Come on, Kenshin!" Yahiko said as his fists clenched.

Kenshin focused all of his strength in his back legs and leapt as far as he could over the finish line. Aoshi finished just behind him.

"Yes!" Yahiko sighed in relief. "You did it, Kenshin."

"Awww… he lost." Ayame pouted.

Aoshi hopped toward Kenshin and stared at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

The boys stared at the mysterious frog and Yutaro glanced at Ayame. "Did he just talk?"

"Uh huh but he's always so quiet before." Ayame said as she nodded.

Aoshi ignored the comments and demanded, "You didn't answer my question. Who are you? Really."

"Kenshin." Kenshin replied as he bowed his head. "It's nice to meet a frog like myself. It was a good race."

The boys glared at Yahiko who was glaring down at Kenshin. "Your frog can talk too?! That's cheating!" Yutaro screamed.

"Oh please. There's no rules against talking frogs." Yahiko crossed his arms. "He's not even enchanted. Megumi kissed him last night and nothing happened."

"Aoshi's like that. I kissed him every night but he never changed." Ayame said as she nodded.

Aoshi and Kenshin stared at each other. "You are not like other frogs. Fight me." Aoshi said as he went into fighting position.

"I do not wish to fight." Kenshin said firmly.

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Aoshi leapt high into the air and Kenshin dodged the frog.

"This is getting weird." Yahiko muttered as the two frogs fought.

Kenshin took deep breaths as Aoshi attacked him again. The frog jumped up and flipped over. He landed next to Aoshi and headbutted him. The other frog fell over in pain. "You… defeated me?" The frog exclaimed and smoke surrounded him. Out of the smoke, a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes in ninja garb with a white trenchcoat appeared. Aoshi looked down at himself. "I'm… human again."

"Oro?!" Kenshin yelped in surprise as he hopped back to avoid getting stepped on.

"Excuse me, were you an enchanted prince?" Yahiko asked as he looked up.

"Not quite, I'm Prince Aoshi, a ninja from the Kingdom of Darkness." Aoshi introduced, "I was stuck as a frog until another frog defeated me in combat. Long story."

"How did you get stuck as a frog?" Kenshin asked curiously.

Aoshi picked up the frog and held him in his hand. "I don't want to talk about it. However, you did defeat me fairly and I owe you. Were you a ninja like myself? I can smell blood on you."

"I… was no ninja or prince." Kenshin said as he looked down.

"I see." Aoshi handed the frog to Yahiko. "Perhaps one day, we will fight again." He bowed, walked away, and vanished into the shadows.

"Bye, Aoshi-sama!" Ayame waved.

Yahiko stared down at Kenshin who looked confused. "You are one weird frog."

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he was sitting in the fountain absorbing all the fresh water through his skin. Yahiko left him alone after the strange 'Frog Ninja Prince' incident was over. At least the kid didn't hurt him in any way. He glanced up at the servants who were looking at him in disgust. He couldn't blame them, to them he was a frog, a pest in everyone's eyes.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up to see Megumi dressed up in royal clothes with full makeup. "Hai, Megumi-dono."

She took off her gloves and picked him up. "My little brother can be such a brat. Leaving a frog like you all alone. Someone might mistake you for a snack.."

"Do not blame him, Megumi-dono. I… I was fighting another frog and he turned into a ninja prince."

"A… ninja prince?! Not another prince." The princess sighed as she walked toward the garden. "These princes are crowding the place." She gestured to a vast assortment of princes in different clothes sitting around. "I enjoy the attention and all but it gets tiresome after a month or so." Megumi sighed as she sat down with the frog in her lap.

"Why don't you just pick a prince?" Kenshin asked.

"It's not that simple." Megumi patted him gently. "I know that a simple frog like you cannot understand but… I can't get married. I don't know why, maybe one hasn't given me the right gift yet."

"I understand." Kenshin smiled slightly. "You don't want to get married to a man you just met. You want to know the man life first before you marry him. You and Kaoru-dono are not so different."

Megumi's jaw dropped. "You are the wisest frog I had ever met. Are you sure you're not an enchanted prince?"

"I am not a prince."

A wicked look appeared in her eye. "Say, Kenshin, can you help me get rid of some of these princes?"

"Oro?"

* * *

Kaoru stretched as she walked out of the room. "I swear, if I have to go through one more lesson in the proper way to curtsey, I'll hurl." She hated these lessons. In her heart, she was a simple person who can't stand the idea of curtseying every day for a hundred times in a row. There is one thing that made today easier, it was the idea of a friendly frog waiting for her. That was when she saw it; a long line of princes. Curiously, she walked down the line to see at the end was Kenshin on a pillow looking peeved. Well, he looked as mad as a frog can get. A prince came up and very slowly picked up the frog. The prince stared at him disgusted and kissed him on the lips. The man and frog paled as the man dropped the frog onto the pillow and went to the side to throw up.

"Next." Megumi said as she waved forward.

The younger princess was furious. She wasn't entirely sure the difference between male frogs and female frogs but she was positive that Kenshin was a male frog. Kaoru marched up past the long line and up to the pillow. "MEGUMI!!! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Just a little way to screen out the unworthy ones." Megumi replied as a pair of fox ears popped out of her head.

"You can't do this to Kenshin." Kaoru scowled as she snatched the frog away.

"He didn't mind, he's just a frog."

Kenshin glared at her the best he could. Kaoru saw it and asked, "Kenshin, are you okay?"

The frog glanced at her and said, "How would you feel if you had been kissed by over twenty princes at once?"

The woman blushed at the idea of being kissed by twenty strangers. "Oh. I'm sorry, Kenshin. Look at the bright side, you've been kissed way more than any other frog in the tri-kingdom area."

The frog sighed softly. "I had been kissed more often today than I had in my life."

"I'm surprised how many guys were willing to kiss you." Megumi said amused.

"Shut up." Kaoru held Kenshin to her chest and walked away. She went into the bathroom and gently started to wash him. "My family is crazy."

"They seem nice, Kaoru-dono. I do not mind it so much."

"Funny, other people would say differently." Kaoru said as she took a washcloth and rinse his back. "How's this?"

"It feels nice." Kenshin sighed in relief as he felt the warm water soak into his skin. "You do not have to wash my back for me. I had been in worse stuff."

The woman just shook her head. "No way. You look so uncomfortable like that. Maybe you should just go back to the pond before something worse happens to you."

"No! I… I like being here." Kenshin confessed, "The other frogs are nice but they are… most of them do not make good conversationalists. I like being around people."

"Even if they treat you like an animal?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin held out one of his webbed hands and pointed out. "I am an animal."

"Oh."

In the shadows, a tall figure watched the scene. He snuck away and went into the King's chambers.

* * *

King Kamiya sighed as he watched his family eating dinner. His eldest is being fought over by every kingdom in the world. It was taking everything he had to make sure no one started a war like that one over Princess Helen so many years ago. Kaoru was being rebellious and now have a frog as a companion. Normally, he would hope the frog was really a handsome prince that had mysteriously vanished but Megumi had already kissed him and nothing happened. Yahiko was his last hope but he was being very immature. He loved them more than anything in the world but he have to take things into his own hands or his kingdom will crumble.

"I have an announcement to make." King Kamiya said as he stood up. "As you know, Megumi-chan here had been fought over by all sorts of suitors." He gestured to the latest batch of roses sent. "And to be honest, I'm getting tired of it. I also didn't like the idea of the princes kissing the frog for a chance at her hand. That is why I'm going to issue a challenge to all suitors and we can finally get this settled. I had my advisor Iago to scour the countryside for a worthy challenge and he just came back. Megumi-chan, you must leave for a while. We had set up a tower for you and it has everything you need."

"The glass one?" Megumi asked.

"No, that one was destroyed by rock throwing vandals. No, we set up a new tower to be guarded by a vicious monster. The first man to defeat that monster will marry Megumi." The king ordered.

"What?! You want me to stay cooped up in some tower with some fire breathing dragon guarding the gate?!" Megumi screamed.

"It's not going to be a dragon; they are on the endangered species list. I don't know what it is but I heard it's an impressive monster."

Megumi sulked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, and I have other news." The king looked at Yahiko. "Yahiko, you must go and work for this potter until he says it's okay."

"Huh? Pottery?" Yahiko repeated, "I want to learn to fight with a sword!"

"I know but you have to learn about pottery. And Kaoru-chan, you and that frog of yours has caused enough trouble. I hereby exiled you from the kingdom's borders until I am no longer king." King Kamiya said firmly.

"Huh?" Kaoru's jaw dropped.

"We only want to do what is best." The queen supported.

"But, that's not fair! I did nothing wrong! You are going to toss me out just because I like to fight and bring home frogs?!" Kaoru exclaimed in shock. "Okay, fine. If you don't want me, I'll go!" The young princess picked up Kenshin and marched to her room.

"She took that well." Megumi mused as she fingered her food frowning at her own punishment.

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she packed up her stuff. She wanted to bring her fine stuff but it won't last long where she was going. Instead, she took her most normal clothes and a couple of fine dresses as well as a pair of all purpose magic shoes. Kenshin watched sadly as Kaoru packed up the last of her stuff. "I am so sorry, Kaoru-dono."

The woman smiled slightly at him and knelt down on the floor. "That's okay. It's not your fault. This sort of thing happens all the time. I… I have to put you back into that lake though. You can't live in the castle now."

"I do not mind." Kenshin said as he hopped over to Kaoru's side and put his hands onto her knee. "You need someone to help you. I… I cannot do much as a frog but I will do everything I can to help you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru stared down at the frog. She had never met anyone so tolerant before in her life. Any other person or frog would have just left the second things get messy but not this one. "Oh, Kenshin." The woman sighed as she picked him up and held him to her chest.

"Oro!" Kenshin gulped as he was pressed onto her body.

"You are the best friend anyone can ask for." Kaoru said as she smiled at him.

To Be Continued…


	3. Enter the Big Bad Wolf

The Frog Swordsman

Part Three

By Maria Cline

The sun beat down as a pair of unlikely travelers walked down the road. Kaoru sighed as she sat next to a tree and got out her knapsack. She pulled out a piece of bread and broke off a piece of it. "Here you go." The princess in exile said as a frog came out and sat on her lap.

"No thank you, Kaoru-dono. You must save your food. I can live off of bugs." Kenshin said politely as he hopped off and started to get into the tall grass.

"Don't stray too far." Kaoru warned as she ate her bread and glanced to see a rushing stream attached to a still lake. She went up and filled her canteen at the stream. After taking a long drink, she filled it up again and leaned against the cool tree. It had been several days since she and Kenshin had left her castle and forced into exile. Ever since that day, she had to live off of her rations and the woods themselves. Kenshin had been able to show her what kind of berries and plants are safe to eat and she could fish with a hand made pole. The only things she refused to eat are frogs for obvious reasons.

She didn't mind being exiled out of her kingdom. True, she did miss her castle, fine food, and vast wardrobe but she enjoyed the freedom of going wherever she want and do whatever she want. However, she missed her family and it still hurt for her to be tossed out just because she was herself.

"Excuse me?"

Kaoru glanced up to see a young girl in a long red hood holding a picnic basket. "Is this the way to Sweet Meadows Road? I'm going to my grandmother's house and I got a little lost."

"Oh, I don't know myself. This is my first time out here but maybe I have a way to help but first I need to find my friend." Kaoru confessed as she bowed, "Kenshin? Where are you?"

"Right here, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he hopped back with pieces of cricket at the edge of his mouth.

"Did that frog just… talk?" The girl in the red hood asked wide eyed. "Is he… an enchanted prince?"

Kenshin and Kaoru facefaulted and Kenshin shook his head. "I am not a prince. I am simply a talking frog who can turn into a toad whenever I wish. My name is Kenshin."

"And I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said as she bowed.

The girl bowed politely. "My name is Tsubame. I am going to my grandmother's house to deliver some medicine and baked goods for my mother but I got lost."

"I wish I can help you." Kenshin said regretfully.

"Don't worry, I can help." Kaoru took off her ball necklace and held it high in the air. "This is a magic necklace my grandfather gave me. Golden ball show me the way to Tsubame's grandmother's house."

The ball glowed and a map appeared in thin air. One spot was blinking and it said, "You are here." And then it showed a house icon with the words, 'Grandmother's house'.

"Okay, we just go that way." Kaoru pointed down the road.

Kenshin looked at the map and said, "Ummm… Kaoru-dono, south is that way." Kenshin said as he pointed the other way.

The woman looked up at the sun that was just peeking out of the clouds and nodded. "Oh yeah. Thanks Kenshin."

"Thank you, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san." Tsubame bowed deeply. "I better go."

"We better go with you." Kaoru supported as she followed the girl. "These woods can be dangerous and there's strength in numbers."

"Are you sure? Don't you have to go somewhere?" Tsubame asked softly.

"No, we don't." The woman patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

The two women walked down the road with Kenshin in Kaoru's arms. Tsubame glanced her new friends. The girl gasped as she looked at Kaoru again. There was something oddly familiar about her and her necklace she couldn't figure out. "Ummm… excuse me, I know that we just met but you seem oddly familiar."

Kaoru paused. In her normal clothes, she wasn't recognized as a princess. She thought long and hard and said, "Well, I used to be the princess of the Kamiya Kashin Kingdom but I'm exiled. Don't tell anyone."

Tsubame gasped as she knelt down on the ground. "Oh my! I didn't recognize you! Forgive me."

"That's okay." Kaoru pulled the younger girl up. "I don't want to be recognized. I just want to be treated like any other woman."

The girl sighed in relief. "I am so sorry about this."

"I don't mind."

"What about you, Kenshin-san, why can you talk?" Tsubame asked.

The frog remained silent as he looked down. Finally he said, "That is just the way I am. I am not special."

"You are to me." Kaoru comforted as she petted the frog's head. "Kenshin's modest; a little too modest."

Tsubame giggled. "You're not like other princesses I heard of, Kaoru-san. I heard they are very proper and so sensitive they couldn't sleep on a mattress with a pea under it."

"Ha! That's a laugh! I'm not at all like that." Kaoru laughed as she took a deep breath.

Kenshin smiled and then he stiffened. "K-Kaoru-dono."

The two looked down at the shaking frog. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

A tall man came out of the woods. He was dressed in a medicine peddler's outfit and he grinned. He was tall with long limbs and strange beady eyes. "Hello, ladies, how are you today?"

"Fine." Tsubame bowed back. "We are going to my grandmother's house on Sweet Meadows Road. Are you going there too?"

"No. I am just passing through." The man smiled and then stared at the frog. The frog glared back. "I must go. Goodbye!" He waved and walked off.

"He seems nice." Kaoru said as she waved back.

Kenshin let out a loud ribbit.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"I… he… there is something not right about that man." Kenshin said as he settled back into Kaoru's arms.

"I see." Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little worried. This was the first time Kenshin seemed scared of a complete stranger; unless her friend knew the medicine man from somewhere. She shook her head.

"This way." Tsubame said as she pointed forward. They walked by a house made out of gingerbread, a cottage with seven dwarves working outside, and a bizarre house that kept on changing colors from pink to blue. Finally, they reached a quaint cottage with pink plastic flamingos in front. "Here it is." She came up to the door and knocked hard. "Grandma! I'm here and I have brought some friends!"

"Come in." A strange high pitch voice came from the cottage.

The girl opened the door and saw a figure huddled in the bed. "Grandmother, are you okay?!"

The figure nodded. "I'm so happy to see you, little granddaughter. I'm not feeling too well. Come closer."

Tsubame and Kaoru came closer. The girl gasped and said, "Grandmother, what big hands you have."

"The better to hold you with my dear."

Tsubame and Kaoru stepped closer. The girl gasped and said, "Grandmother, what big ears you have."

"The better to hear you with my dear."

Tsubame and Kaoru stepped next to the head of the bead and the girl gasped. "Grandmother, you smell like smoke."

"… That was not part of the pattern." The figure tossed off the blanket and revealed the medicine man with a katana in his hand.

"EEK!" Tsubame screamed as she ran back.

"Give me the frog and no one will get hurt." The swordsman said as he pointed his sword at Kaoru.

"No!" Kaoru held Kenshin to her chest. "Kenshin, do you know him?" She whispered to her friend.

Kenshin stared at the man. "Hai, he is Saitou Haijime of the Shinsengumi Samurai. He's one of the strongest swordsmen in the world. Do as he says. He won't hesitate to kill you."

"But- what about her grandmother?" Kaoru asked pointing to Tsubame who was shivering.

"She's fine. I gave her a light sleeping potion. She's in the cellar unharmed." Saitou said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Kaoru-dono, let me go. He wants me." Kenshin said as he tried to pull away.  
"But… he… he…"

"I won't hurt him." Saitou vowed, "You have my word as a samurai."

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin and then at Saitou. Ever since she was a little girl, she heard of how powerful the Shinsengumi were. They were fast, loyal, and would kill themselves if they ever broke the rules. Finally, reluctantly, she handed Kenshin to Saitou. "If you hurt him in any way, I will make your life miserable." Kaoru vowed.

"Strong words coming from an exiled princess." Saitou smirked as he held the frog firmly in one hand with his sword in the other. "Now, go out and check the woman. It will take a moment."

"Right." Kaoru said as she and Tsubame went outside.

"I'm so sorry." Tsubame whispered as she looked down. "You and Kenshin-san had been so nice and now he's… he's…"

"He'll be fine." Kaoru patted her on the shoulder. "Kenshin is a very special frog. He'll be fine. We'll just check on your grandmother and then try to get Kenshin back."

"But… what if… what if… something happens to him?" Tsubame said as she rung her hands.

Kaoru got out her bokken and held it up. "Then, I'll kill him."

* * *

Saitou smirked as he closed the door and stared at the frog in the chair. "You've shrunk from the last time we met."

"Not funny." Kenshin glared back. "What do you want, Saitou?"

"Can't a man check on an old friend?" The man asked as he bowed down and blew smoke on the frog.

"We were never friends. _Cough_" Kenshin coughed, "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous. I can never find pleasure in killing a mere frog like you." Saitou laughed as he sat down. "What can you do, give me warts?"

The frog glared at him. "How did you know what happened to me?"

"I have my ways. You are half the man you used to be." Saitou studied him further, "Make that one-fourth."

"Ha ha."

"Still, how do we make you normal? An enchanted prince must be kissed by a beautiful woman but you are no prince." Saitou wondered as he sat down next to the frog tapping on his cigarette.

"I… I don't know. The one who made me this way didn't bother to tell me." Kenshin stared down sadly.

"I see." Saitou looked out of the window to see Kaoru helping an old woman out of the cellar. "That princess is nice to you. I bet given the proper motivation, you can snap out of it…"

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kenshin pleaded as he stared up.

"You like her. Interesting. Don't worry, I doubt you could go back even if you wanted to."

"What makes you think that I like being like this?" Kenshin asked as he glared at him.

"I don't know, it's a sure way of getting kissed by lovely women." Saitou chuckled slightly.

"Saitou…" The frog's eyes hardened at him.

The samurai picked up the frog. "Well, you still have that manslayer aura. Good. Here's a tip, work on becoming the demon again. Mistakes of the past are going to haunt you again and could hurt the princess."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Not Kaoru-dono. I would rather croak than let her suffer."

"Bad pun." Saitou shook his head as he got out of the house where Kaoru, Tsubame, and Tsubame's grandmother were waiting.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gushed as she ran up and took the frog away from the swordsman. "Did he hurt you?"

"I didn't hurt a bump on his slimy head." Saitou said as he put on his hat. "I must go. One last tip, don't talk to strangers, next time you might not meet someone as nice as me." He smirked as he went into the woods. A wolf's howl echoed throughout the distance.

* * *

"Thank you for your help." Tsubame's grandmother said as she sipped some tea. "Tsubame-chan told me about your problem, Princess Kaoru."

"Please, just call me 'Kaoru'. I'm not really a princess any more. Besides, it's our fault this happened to you." Kaoru laughed as she sipped tea.

"Very well, Kaoru-chan. I really don't mind. An old woman like me needs some excitement once in a while." The elderly woman nodded.

"What will you do now, Kaoru-san?" Tsubame asked.

"I don't know." Kaoru confessed, "I could stay at another castle but I don't want to get roped into marrying a prince. I'm thinking about just surviving on my own."

"It will be hard but you seem like a strong woman." Tsubame's grandmother smiled slightly. "Any princess who cares about a frog who's not an enchanted prince must be very willful. No offence, Kenshin."

"None taken." Kenshin said from his place sipping some green tea.

"Well, I have some friends in the business district who needs a helper like you. Just show them this card and they will help you." Tsubame's grandmother said as she gave Kaoru a metallic card.

"Thank you. That will be a great help. Ummm… but I don't want anyone to know that I was a princess. I don't want to be treated any differently just because I was born in the castle." Kaoru reasoned.

"Of course."

"I won't say anything either, Kaoru-san." Tsubame promised.

"Thanks." Kaoru smiled at the two. She had never met anyone so close before. Hopefully, someday, she can be just as close to her own family.

* * *

Later that night, Kaoru and Kenshin were lying in Tsubame's grandmother's spare bedroom. "This is nice to sleep in a real bed again." The woman sighed as she put both hands behind her head. She looked at Kenshin who was being quiet. "Kenshin, what did that guy want with you?"

The frog fidgeted and replied, "I… he just wanted to talk. That's all."

"I see." Kaoru put her hand onto his head. "Kenshin, you have to tell me what's wrong. I know something is bothering you."

"I… I do not wish to be a burden to you, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin hopped a couple feet and turned toward her. "You are so kind to me and you had been through so much already. I cannot add on to that."

Kaoru frowned as she picked up the frog and held him to her chest. The frog gulped as he felt the warmth emanate through his body. "Kenshin, you cannot carry this burden yourself. I care about you. That's why I won't force you. But remember, if you ever want to talk about this, I will listen. I want to help."

"I see." Kenshin said and then remained silent.

* * *

King Kamiya sighed as he looked at his armor. Queen Kamiya stood with Arthur at the side with his sword in hand. The king looked up with tired eyes and asked, "Arthur, are my children out of the kingdom?"

"Yes, we received word that former princess Kaoru is deep in the next kingdom. She still has the frog with her. Princess Megumi is in the tower and Prince Yahiko had just reached the potter's house."

"I see." The king nodded as he picked up his sword and put it at his side. "And everyone knows that I was punishing them, correct?"

"Yes, sir. There are rumors that something happened and now you hate them for it."

"Good." King Kamiya stood up and closed his eyes. "They hate me, especially Kaoru-chan."

"They will understand." Queen Kamiya said as she held his hand. "But, I will not leave. My place is with you."

"Thank you. Right now, let's focus on making sure this prophesy does not come true."

To Be Continued...


	4. Six Months Later

This is actually part of a multipart storyline. This part actually lasts about two or three chapters because so much will happen. Anyway, parts of this fic is based off of fairy tales, Rurouni Kenshin, and anything else I tossed in from wherever.

Thank you so much for the reviews.

The Frog Swordsman

Part Four

By Maria Cline

It was a bright sunny day in the village of Toyo as the villagers were going around doing their usual business. Among them was a young woman dressed in a gi and hakama while other women were dressed in fine kimonos and dresses. Other women would carry flowers or baskets but Kaoru always wore a frog on her head. The others whispered about her as always about her.

"Look at her outfit. She can never get a man like that."

"Even peasant women have a decent dress to make themselves better looking."

"And what kind of woman carries a frog with her all the time. He's not even a frog prince."

Kaoru ignored the whispers as always and went to the market place. It had been six months since she and Kenshin had left her kingdom. They had settled down in the small town that was famous for having the ball where all royalty go to have a good time. The woman spent her time cleaning, learning how to cook, and even some pottery. She even spent time at a dojo honing her skills and gaining a reputation for being fast with a bokken. However, despite her new happiness, she still missed her home and her family.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan." The market vendor said as he smiled at her. "How are you today?"

"Fine." Kaoru said as she put Kenshin onto the counter. The frog started eating up all of the flies around him as Kaoru was getting her usual bread and fruits. "Thank you for letting Kenshin eat here."

The man laughed as the frog kept on eating flies. "Hey, I don't like flies and this frog is great at getting rid of them. I've tried to work with other frogs but they always wander off. There was this one time about a year ago when I had this strangely stoic frog with ice blue eyes. I haven't seen him since then but he was interesting. Anyway, eat up, Kenshin. Flies are the only thing that's free here."

"Thank you." Kaoru counted out her money and handed it to the merchant.

"So, will you go to that big ball for Prince Rudolf? You look cute enough if you weren't wearing man's clothes." The merchant said as he smiled slightly.

The woman shook her head. "No way. I... heard that Prince Rudolf is good looking but he's so boring. If I ever want to get married, I'll marry someone… interesting."

"Your loss." The market man said as he shrugged.

"So, anything else that's happening today?"

The man looked around and whispered, "There had been some violent murders last night. An insane man had been running around yelling out his name before killing people at random in front of witnesses."

Kaoru blinked and whispered back, "But if these guys know who committed the murders, why don't they arrest him?"

"He couldn't be stopped or caught. No man dared to get close to him as soon as he heard his name; The Hitokiri Battousai."

WHUMP!

The two looked to see Kenshin being held down by a large cantaloupe. "Oro…" The frog said with swirled eyes.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru picked up the cantaloupe to see Kenshin's long tongue attached to it. She pulled off the tongue and it snapped back into his mouth.

"Gomen nasai. I missed." The frog said as he bowed low. "I did not mean to try to eat your fruit."

"That's okay." The market man chuckled, "There's no way a tiny frog like you can eat an entire cantaloupe. This Battousai scared you?"

"No. Not really." Kenshin looked away.

"I'll protect you if the Battousai attacks us." Kaoru promised as she held Kenshin up to her chest.

"I wouldn't worry as long as you don't go out at night. That's when all of the murders happened."

"Thank you." Kaoru bowed as she picked up her food and walked away.

* * *

Throughout the day, Kaoru heard whispers about the murders. There were less people and less business. The woman was helping out at the Laundromat washing the clothes trying to keep her mind off of it. She scrubbed furiously with her bush getting everything clean. The former princess paused and stared at the cloth to see a hole in the middle. "Aw damn." Kaoru moaned as she tossed the brush down and nearly hit the frog. "Oh! Sorry, Kenshin!"

"That's okay." Kenshin said as he hopped up and looked at the cloth. "Are you okay? You are not normally this aggressive to clothes."

"I'm fine."

"The frog is right." Gerty said as she came up with a batch of clothes. "Are you nervous about the Battousai being in town?"

"No." Kaoru denied as she crossed her arms. "I just don't like murders."

"Well, this Battousai is no ordinary assassin." Gerty came closer and said, "I heard that the Battousai drank the blood of his victims to keep looking young."

"No way!" Dina came up and said, "I heard that the Battousai's kept his victims' heads as trophies."

Kaoru looked down and said, "Well, I heard that the Battousai was half-demon and half-human. That was why he's so fast."

"I even heard that he killed his wife because she cheated on him."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

The women looked down at Kenshin who had both hands over where his ears should be. "Kenshin, what is it?" Kaoru asked stunned at Kenshin's behavior.

The frog looked at himself and then sat up and replied, "It is… nothing."

The former princess shook her head as she gently picked him up and placed him on her lap as always. "Kenshin… tell me the truth, please."

Kenshin took a deep breath and stared down. "I am just uncomfortable about what you said. The Battousai is not that vicious and his wife would never cheat on him."

Silence overtook the two as Kaoru stroked Kenshin's back. Obviously, Kenshin knew this Battousai better than he could admit. How could he know this assassin? Was he owned by the Battousai himself or something else? "I see."

Before anyone could say anything else, a tall burly guy with an eye patch walked in and said, "I need to post this notice."

"Sure." Gerty said as she stood up and bowed, "What is it?"

"Job advertisement." The burly man put the tacked notice up.

Kaoru stood up and read it, "Calling all mercenaries. Temporary work at the local palace, one night only. Pay based off of experience. Bonus offers available. To apply please contact the head of security Oolock. Sounds intriguing."

"If you know anyone, please show them this." The man said and then walked out.

"Hmmm…" Kaoru smirked as she looked at the notice again.

"Kaoru-san, you're not thinking… that's crazy!" Dina exclaimed as she came up. "I know that you're strong and all but there's no way that any prince would let a woman protect him."

"Kaoru-dono, even if this man is an imposter, he can kill you."

"I don't care. I'm going to check this out. Innocent people are being killed and I can't stand by and do nothing." Kaoru was determined. If there was one thing that no one can do, it was change the young girl's mind. There was something about this she couldn't resist. Maybe it was Kenshin's mysterious connection to the Battousai or the fact that a murderer is on the loose but she couldn't let it go.

"You are too stubborn." Dina looked down and shook her head.

* * *

Kaoru bounded her chest with bandages as she dressed up in a jacket and pants a clothes store loaned her. She gazed at herself in the mirror. With the bandages and the clothes, she looked like a young man rather than a young woman. "Not bad. Not bad at all." The girl put on a big hat to cover her face and hair.   
"Kaoru-dono, won't people recognize you?" Kenshin asked, "You said you knew Prince Rudolf."

"Ha! That snobby prince only knew me as Princess Kaoru. He never saw me dressed up like this. Most people don't recognize others if they are out of the clothes they are expected. No one will expect me to be dressed up like this." Kaoru turned around and strapped her bokken across her back.

The frog looked down at the floor and then he said, "May I join you?"

"Of course." Kaoru picked up her friend and placed him in her pouch. "I can't go anywhere without you. But, you have to be careful. That Battousai might kill you."

"I… doubt it." Kenshin said from in the pouch.

* * *

Night fell as Kaoru walked up to the 'Royal Palace'. It was the main place where royalty go to throw parties for other royal members. The woman went up to a long line full of thugs, men in strange clothes, and scary looking people. In front of her was a relatively normal looking man with a green headband and several pouches. He looked at her and said, "Hello, I'm Katsu Tsukioka, are you applying for the job too?"

"Hai. I'm Kaoru… Kaoru Froog."

"Kaoru Froog?" Katsu repeated. "Interesting alias. I'm looking for a friend of mine. He disappeared some time ago and I thought he might come here." He reached into his pocket and got out a drawing of a man. "Have you seen him?"

Kaoru studied the picture and shook her head. "No. Who's he?"

"Sanosuke Sagara otherwise known as Zanza. He's a friend of mine and has this insane tendency to get into trouble. If you see him, make sure he's okay." Katsu whispered as he gave the drawing to her.

"Hai."

"Thank you."

"Next." A man grunted as Katsu came up. "Name?"

"Katsu Tsukioka."

"Age?"

"Twenty."

"Occupation."

"Artist and bomb maker. I have enough explosives to blow this building up."

The man's eyes bulged as he looked at him. "Sorry, but we are not allowed to have bomb experts here. There is too much delicate stuff here and the insurance company won't allow it."

"I see." Katsu bowed and stepped to the side.

"Next."

Kaoru came up. The man looked at her and frowned at her thin frame. "Name?"

"Kaoru Froog."

"Froog?" The man repeated confused, "Oh well. Occupation?"

"I'm a wanderer and a all around helper."

The man stared at her and then leaned on the table. "You look a little small to be a fighter. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah… don't worry, you'll hit puberty yet."

The exiled princess seethed as she grabbed her bokken. "I can handle myself just fine."

The man got up and went around the table. He rolled up his sleeves and went into a fighting position. "You got spunk. I can give you that much credit. Tell ya what, if you can give me a good hit, I'll let you in. Fair enough?"

"Sure." Kaoru took a deep breath, swung her bokken with all her might and slammed the poor man across the room and into the wall. The girl gasped as she put down her bokken. "Are you okay?"

The man pulled himself from the wall leaving a huge indent. "You're hired!"

Kaoru bowed and then noticed everyone else was backing away slowly. "What?"

* * *

"Well, this is interesting." Kaoru said as she looked at the various fighters who passed the test. People were keeping their distance from her with wide eyes. "Why are they so nervous?" She asked Kenshin who was still in her pouch.

"You're small and strong. That is a dangerous combination." Kaoru looked up to see a tall man wearing Chinese fighting clothes. He had white hair, sunglasses, and was balancing a plate of frog legs on one hand.

"Do you need help?" The woman asked as she stood up.

"I'm fine." The man bowed as he sat beside her. "Frog legs?"

Kaoru paled as she shook her head. "No thanks. I'm… allergic."

"Fine." The man tossed a frog leg into his mouth and pulled out the bone.

"I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Froog. What's your name?" Kaoru asked as she held out her hand.

"Enishi." The man accepted her hand. Deep in Kaoru's pouch, Kenshin stiffened.

"So, you're here to guard the prince?"

"No, I'm here to find the imposter." The man replied as he smirked.

"How do you know he's an imposter?" Kaoru asked interested as she sat closer.

Enishi shrugged and said, "I've met the Battousai, I know how he thinks. He was not the type to go around announcing his name while killing others. Also, if there were witnesses, he would've killed them too. That man who had killed last night was not him."

"Oh. I bet the real Battousai would be mad and kill the fake."

The man got up and grinned furiously. "He would be mad but he can't do anything about it."

"He's dead?"

"Worse than dead." Enishi laid back and popped a couple of frog legs into his mouth and smirked. "My stepsister hated the Battousai as much as me. She made sure the Battousai could never hurt anyone again."

"Oh." Kaoru's eyes widened at the idea of someone actually hurting the Battousai. "So, what happened to him?"

The man gazed at her for a long moment. "It's better if you don't know. The less you know the better you will be. I don't want a lovely woman like yourself to get hurt."

"Why thank-" Kaoru stopped and stared at him. "You… you know that I'm really a woman?!"

"It's a gift. I better go now." Enishi got up, bowed, and walked off leaving the plate of frog legs behind.

"Wow…" The former princess shook her head as she got up and went to a distant corner and got out Kenshin who was shaking. "That Enishi is interesting. I'm glad the real Battousai's gone."

Kenshin stared down and nodded. "He… was a bad man."

* * *

The cool air nipped at his cheeks as Enishi wandered through the roads. An elderly woman came up and said, "Hello, young man, would you like an apple?"

The man stared at the apple and said, "Drop the act, sister. No one is around."

The elderly woman vanished and a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and long red hair appeared. "So, did you see the Battousai?"

"No. I checked the ponds and fountains. I even ate a good amount of frog legs and nothing."

"He's alive and near, I can feel him." The red haired woman said as she put her hand to her chest. "The power it takes to keep the curses in check demands more of my energy every day. I am wearing thin."

Enishi wrapped his arm around her and held her. "I won't let that happen, sister. You are the only family I have left."

"We must find out why that is. Something is threatening to break the spell and we can't let that happen. I can't see what or who because a strong magical presence blurs my vision." Rose said as she closed her eyes.

"I don't see anything odd besides a woman dressed as a man."

"We must find the imposter first. We must not have our sacrifices be in vain because some idiot decided to take on the Battousai name." Rose said as she put on her disguise and held up her apples.

"Let's go." Enishi and Rose walked off into the shadows.

To Be Continued…


	5. A Demon Revealed and a Ninja Cinderella

Here is the next part. As always, all characters resembling fairy tales are coincidental and do not belong to me. That goes for the Rurouni Kenshin characters too.

The Frog Swordsman

Part Five

By Maria Cline

Kaoru and the other mercenaries had gathered around the Security Chief who was standing in front of a black board. Oolock studied the group. Most of them were fighters looking for a quick coin but there were a few that stood out. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm glad that there are a few competent fighters here. Now, as you know, there had been murders committed by a man claiming to be the Hitokiri Battousai. Our sources could not confirm it but I believe that we are dealing with the real Battousai."

All of the men began hooting and hollering at the excitement of being able to fight the Battousai. Kaoru raised her hand up. "Excuse me, Oolock-san, I heard that this man was a fake."

"Did you hear it from a one-armed man with white hair?" Oolock asked.

"Hai."

The man laughed as he shook his head. "That was some lunatic that had been stalking the area. He and his nutty stepsister insisted that they enchanted the Battousai. I wouldn't listen to them if I were you. They're insane." He glanced around and mentally sighed in relief as the men laughed at Kaoru's statement.

"Shut up." Kaoru glared as she crossed her arms.

"Any way, you will all be paid 5 pieces of gold for your hard work if there are no deaths. 20 pieces to those who had fought the Battousai. 100 pieces to the person who managed to kill the Battousai or at least capture him." Oolock said as he pointed to the blackboard.

A mercenary raised his hand and asked, "What if that fighter got killed by the Battousai?"

"Then, your money will go to your family." Oolock replied sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Okay, there are the rules. No stealing, no kidnapping, and no flirting. That is all." At that there were a few moans of protest.

* * *

Kaoru took a deep breath as she walked up to see a vast ball room decorated with gold and silver. There were numerous maidens dressed in their finest flirting with the prince and servants. "Just like all the others." The former princess said as she studied the room carefully. Then, she noticed the prince was not acting goofy or egotistical as always. In fact, he was calm, reserved, and actually acted like he had some intelligence. As the music played on, Kaoru contented herself with patrolling the building.

Then, a young girl bolted through the door. She was young and beautiful with long black hair and big eyes. She was smaller than the other women and not as prim and proper. Kaoru could tell since the girl was wearing simple sandals while everyone else were wearing fancy silk shoes. The girl came up to Kaoru and asked, "Aoshi-sama?"

"Eh?" The former princess shook her head.

"Awww… I'm looking for this ninja who was supposed to protect the palace. I'm Misao." Misao said as she grinned.

"Kaoru." Kaoru bowed back and looked at Misao's outfit and shoes. "Why are you wearing sandals?"

"Oh… I sewed up this dress and snuck out but… I couldn't afford shoes so I went with these." Misao explained as she grinned.

"Well… you need some real shoes if you want to impress the Prince Rudolf." Kaoru said as she crossed her arms.

The smaller woman laughed as she blushed. "I'm not here to get the prince. My stepsisters can have him. I'm looking for my ninja prince! His name is Aoshi and I heard that he's back to normal and that he's protecting the other prince."

Kaoru's jaw dropped at the sight of another girl who was not interested in Prince Rudolf. "You do know that Prince Aoshi is a master of disguise right? How will you find him?"

Misao smirked slightly. "Well, I'm a ninja in training. I want to find Aoshi-sama and have him as my mentor (and something a little more). I can use my ninja senses to find Aoshi-sama and make him my mentor!"

"Well… you would stand out like that. I have something that can help." Kaoru opened her pouch and Misao saw a dark brown toad sitting to the side.

"Hey! Is that a toad?"

"Yes." Kaoru put her finger to her lips. "I don't want anyone else to know. He's my friend and companion, Kenshin. Kenshin this is Misao. She wants to meet Aoshi."

"I heard." The toad nodded as he looked up at the ninja wannabe. "I had met Aoshi-san and he is a strong fighter. If you find him, you will benefit from his experience."

"Whoa… a talking toad." Misao picked up the toad and studied him. "Are you an enchanted prince?"

"No." Kenshin smiled politely.

Misao stared at him and then flipped him over. "Princess?"

"ORO?!"

"No! Kenshin's just a normal frog who can talk and turn into a toad when he wants to." Kaoru said as she took the toad back.

"Weird." Misao wiped her hands on her dress.

"Anyway, I have something you can borrow." Kaoru reached into her pouch and got out a pair of what looked like glass slippers.

"Glass slippers?"

"No. They may look like glass but they are really special. Wear them and you will be faster, you will feel energized, and it gets rid of athlete's foot too."

"Wow." Misao said as she took off her sandals and put on the slippers. "They fit."

"Good. Now, bring them back at midnight. That's when my shift ends. Remember, I'm loaning them to you, don't keep them."

"Hai." The girl bowed and ran off with her borrowed shoes.

* * *

Oolock was walking around the building watching for any signs of trouble. "Any signs?"

The security chief jumped and saw Enishi and Rose Red standing there.

"Enishi-san, Rose-san, no not yet."

"I see." Rose said as she came up and held up a mirror. "I haven't seen anything but I was 'nutty'."

"Hey! I had to let them think that this guy was the real thing. You know how these mercenaries are, they love a challenge and who is more challenging than the Infamous Hitokiri Battousai?"

"True." Enishi said and then held his sword at the man's throat. "You can call me all the names you wish but don't you dare insult my sister."

"Hey! I didn't mean any insult to you or your sister. Please forgive me. I had to do it." Oolock pleaded as he felt the blade on his skin.

"Enough, Enishi!" Rose Red said as she stepped forward.

The man relaxed and stepped away. Oolock let out a huge sigh of relief and then stiffened as the redhead stared at her with glowing green eyes. Now, he had to deal with a witch that could turn him into a frog.

The woman stared at him and said, "Relax, I won't hurt you. Go back and protect the Prince and be by his side at midnight. That was when the attack will be correct?"

"Hai." Oolock nodded and started to walk back to the building.

"Oh! One more thing to remember, beware of frogs with cross shaped scars." The man paused and looked at the woman. Rose Red wasn't joking.

"Yes, of course." Oolock ran off.

The man shook his head as he went back inside. "I swear, if it weren't for the fact I was in it for the fights, I would've asked for a raise." He muttered as he sat down. He looked up to see Kaoru with a lovely young maiden. "I told them no flirting." The man came up to the small warrior and gave him his best glare.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I told you no flirting."

Kaoru glared back and Oolock stared at her. After a long moment, Oolock flinched and the fighter said as she put her hand onto her shirt and pulled enough for the much taller man to see a pair of lumps being tied down by bandages. "I am a woman."

The man gasped as his eyes bulged, "A… A GIRL?! YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

"Yes and I am not interested in any other girls." Kaoru said as she put her shirt back on.

Oolock shook his head and muttered, "Okay… just don't… don't do that again. Keep a close eye out for the Battousai and frogs with cross shaped scars."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. What happened to the good old days when men were men and women were damsels in distress?" The man stumbled off muttering something about asking for a raise.

Kaoru shook her head as she opened the pouch again. "I swear, I can never understand men." She said to Kenshin who poked his head out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Humans are like that. Anyway, we have to keep an eye out for a sword wielding psycho." She paused when she saw a group of mercenaries walking by licking their swords. "Which is every other mercenary here."

"Oro…"

"If only we have a magic mirror or something to find the Battousai with." Kaoru's eyes lit up as she got out her magic gold ball necklace. "Baka Kaoru! I got it! All I have to is use this. I can find anyone or anything with this including the Battousai so I can make sure he's not here."

The frog stiffened and said, "Go ahead."

Kaoru nodded, held her necklace up and said, "Golden ball show me where the Hitokiri Battousai is." The ball glowed and revealed a map showing a frog icon where she was. She stared at the icon and then at Kenshin who was staring at it calmly, almost sadly. Her body stiffened as she put down the necklace and picked up Kenshin with her other hand. It didn't make any sense and yet it does. Ever since the day she met him, she couldn't help but wonder why Kenshin can do what he could. She thought he was a normal magical frog who could talk. He even denied being a prince but he never denied being an assassin. Every time she talked about the Battousai, Kenshin acted strange. He even talked about the imposter when she didn't know herself.

Forcing her conflicting emotions down to the pit of her stomach, Kaoru lifted the frog to where she can see his face clearly. She can see a faint cross shaped scar on his cheek, she never noticed it before. "Kenshin, tell me the truth. Are you the Battousai?"

He could lie to her and deny everything. He could just say no but he couldn't. Kaoru was the first real friend he had in a long time and he couldn't lie to her. "Hai, I was the Battousai."

Kaoru blinked and then screamed. "YAAAAA!!!" Then, she flung the frog away with all of her strength. The woman took a deep breath and then she realized what she had done. "Oh no…" She darted off into the woods after the flying frog.

* * *

Misao smiled happily as she sat next to Prince Rudolf. At first, she thought he was dull but he was interesting. "So, you are perfecting your ninja skills?" The prince asked as he sipped some tea.

"Oh yeah! I even have an animal morph but… it's not perfect." Misao blushed as she looked down.

"How so?"

"Oh… I can't tell it to a prince like you. It's embarrassing." The girl laughed as she blushed even brighter.

The man smiled slightly and shook his head. "You are… cheerful for someone who is training to be a ninja."

"I know. That's what everyone says. But, I like being cheerful, it makes the world seem brighter but I'm serious about being a ninja and helping others. I just wish that I can get the training I need so I can be a real ninja." Misao said firmly.

Prince Rudolf looked to the side. "You know, being a ninja is not all fun and games. Ninjas live in the shadows and rarely get seen by anyone. They also don't have graves because ninjas don't die, they just disappear."

"I know but I don't care." The girl clenched her fists. "I will be a great ninja. I know I can."

"Perhaps." The prince saw a figure in the darkness and the figure did some hand signals. "I'll be right back." The man got up and bowed politely. He walked out of the ball room and Misao frowned.

"What's that about?"

* * *

Her heart pounded in her chest as Kaoru dashed through the woods. She couldn't believe she had just thrown her best friend away like that. True, she had hit others when she shouldn't but they were human and she had held back. She had just struck her own friend, a helpless frog who had done nothing wrong to her. The exiled princess held her ball necklace in her hand. Kenshin had saved her ball the first day they met. Ever since that day, he had been polite and gentle, nothing like what the rumors say about the Battousai. How much was really true?

"Kenshin!" She called out as she looked around hoping that the frog wasn't hurt. She didn't know how much a frog could handle but from what she heard, frogs are pretty frail. But, most frogs weren't demonic swordsmen in their past lives. She shook her head, now was not the time to think about it. Frantically, she called out again, "KENSHIN!"

"What do we have here?" A deep voice came from behind her.

Grabbing her bokken, Kaoru spun to see a tall man with a beard and a huge sword in his hands. "Who are you?" She growled.

"I am the Hitokiri Battousai and you will die." The 'Battousai' said as he smirked.

The woman shook her head. She knew the real Battousai, he was kind and gentle. He was nothing like this imposter.

"No, I won't die." Kaoru dashed toward the man with bokken in hand. The much taller man slashed through the wooden bokken and went into her shoulder. Kaoru jumped backwards and winced at her arm. This man was good for a fake. Her sword arm was hurt and she was lucky she wasn't sliced in half. At that moment, she was afraid she will die. The woman bowed her head down to prepare for the next strike. "Kenshin, I'm sorry."

To Be Continued...


	6. An Unexpected Save

The Frog Swordsman

Part Six

By Maria Cline

The frog flew through the air. At first, he couldn't think of anything other than that his best friend had just tossed him like a ball. Then, his mind kicked in and he managed to caught himself on a branch. After a struggle, he pulled himself up onto a thick branch on a tall tree. He stared down at the ground. It was high up and not even he could handle such a fall. The frog couldn't help at the irony that the same man who could jump up mountains in a heart beat have trouble with a small tree. Of course, he had to deal with many things since he turned into a frog so long ago.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin hopped down the branch to see Kaoru running around looking on the ground. Kaoru was searching for him, no doubt she wanted to make sure he was dead. He couldn't blame her for hating him for all the blood that was on his hands. All of a sudden, he sensed a strong power coming up. Kenshin stared down to see a tall burly man with a huge sword smirking at Kaoru. He could smell the blood on the man's sword, he knew who he was. He was the imposter.

Helplessly, Kenshin watched the imposter and Kaoru fight. Kaoru was good but she was weaker and armed with only a wooden sword. The huge man slashed at her and she dodged it only to get it in the arm. Kenshin's heart pounded as he studied the situation. The imposter raised his sword at her ready for a final strike. No matter how much Kaoru hated him now, he cannot let her die. Letting out a war ribbit he jumped down and landed on the imposter's head.

The imposter jumped as he felt something slimy on his head. "What the?" He swung his free hand at the slimy thing only to see it jumped down onto the ground.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped in shock at her very unlikely savior.

"Stupid frog." The imposter said as he came up. "I'LL SQUISH YOU!" He stomped at the frog only to miss. Kenshin bounded up the legs bouncing from one to the other. The imposter tried to catch him again and again but he missed every time. Finally, the frog made a huge leap and bite the imposter's most (ahem) sensitive area.

"YEEEEEOOOOWWWWW!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" The imposter screamed as he tried to pull the frog off. Kenshin bit even harder as the imposter used every ounce of his strength to save his body part.

Kaoru picked up her bokken again and slammed the man on the head. He fell over just as the other fighters came up to see the Imposter Battousai lying on the ground in pain with a frog still biting down on his you know what.

"About time you got here." Kaoru said as she glared at them. "I nearly died."

"We came as quickly as we could." Oolock said as he stared at the scene.

"Well, he's hurt now." Kaoru picked up the sword and tossed it to the side. She knelt down next to Kenshin and said, "Kenshin, you can let go now."

The frog looked at his friend and opened his jaw. He spat several times and then said to the prone swordsman, "If you kill anyone using the Battousai name again, I will chomp that off completely."

"All right…" The man moaned as he sat up while rubbing his wound.

From behind Oolock, Aoshi appeared and stared at the scene. He glanced at the frog with his ice blue eyes. "You again?"

Kenshin looked up at Aoshi and nodded. "Hai, Aoshi-san."

"You know him?" Oolock asked the ninja.

"We… crossed paths before." Aoshi replied and then stared at the fake Battousai. "This man murdered many people recently; I can smell the fresh blood. However, the real Battousai was far better and killed far more people. He is a murderer but he is just some assassin wannabe."

"Okay! Toss this guy in the dungeon and get him interrogated." Oolock ordered as the other soldiers jumped on the imposter and chained him up. The security chief looked at Kaoru who was bandaging herself. "And someone help this woman before she bleeds to death."

"I'm fine, really." Kaoru winced slightly as she saw her blood trickle down to the ground.

"I don't think so." An old man said as he came up with a medicine bag and treated her wound. "You were very brave to face that madman alone. I am Dr. Gensai."

"Thanks, Dr. Gensai." Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was sitting to the side. Then, she looked at the doctor who was healing her arm with some magic salve. "Doctor, I know this will sound crazy but can you check on Kenshin, my frog over there. I… accidentally throw him and he could be hurt."

"Of course." The old man came up to the frog who was washing his face. "Hello, Kenshin. I heard you were quite a hero."

The frog looked up at the doctor. "I… just wished to protect Kaoru-dono. I did what any other frog would do."

"You are very modest. Let me check you." The man knelt down and picked up the frog. With gentle fingers, he felt the frog's skin and Kenshin tensed up in pain.

"Is he okay?" Kaoru asked worried.

"Some bruising and maybe a strained muscle but nothing a good rest in a cool bowl of water won't cure. You must remember that frogs are frail and you cannot toss them around like that." Dr. Gensai said as he gave the frog back to Kaoru.

"Hai, I'll remember." Kaoru held the frog in her hands.

"Oh, here's your reward." Oolock held up a bag of gold to give to Kaoru. Before she could refuse, the burly man walked off. Soon, everyone else left leaving Kaoru and Kenshin alone.

Kaoru put the money down. She didn't take down the imposter, Kenshin did. "Kenshin… I…" Her throat choked up as tears threatened to come down her cheeks.

The frog stared up at her and then hopped out of her lap. "Kaoru-dono, forgive me for deceiving you. I never wanted to hurt you or make you sad. I don't blame you for hating me for what I did. I will leave now. I just wanted to protect you one last time." The frog started to hop away when Kaoru got up and wiped her tears away.

"KENSHIN YOU IDIOT!"

The frog turned around confused. "Oro?"

The woman knelt down and picked up the frog. She held him to her chest. "Kenshin, you are my best friend. I don't care if you were the Battousai. I should be the one to apologize to you for throwing you like that and saying all those mean things about you. I want to help you like you helped me. Tell me, how can I help you get back to being a normal man again?"

Kenshin stared at her. He could tell that she was sincere. For the first time since he had been cursed, someone wanted to help him. "I… I really don't know. The one who did this hated me. She didn't want any chance for me to get back to normal so she never told me."

"That's weird. I thought witches blabbed to the victim what the cure is." Kaoru pondered as she rubbed his head.

"No, what she did was very personal. That one armed man you were talking to earlier was her step brother and they work together." Kenshin explained.

"That's it!" Kaoru stood up and held the frog in the air. "All we have to do is find Enishi and his stepsister and get them to reverse the curse!"

"Kaoru-dono, no!"

"What? Don't you want to be human again?" Kaoru stared at her froggy friend.

"Yes, I do want to be human but I can't let you suffer for me. Rose Red and Enishi hate me and had done a lot to curse me into this form. Enishi had even sacrificed his left arm just so the spell can't be reversed by normal means. That's why a kiss won't work." Kenshin explained as he tensed up.

"Come on. How long have you been a frog?"

The frog looked around and counted. "Let's see… I believe it has been ten years."

The woman fell over and exclaimed, "Ten years?! Do frogs even live that long? How did you survive?"

"I… was creative." Kenshin said.

"Then, they must be over it by now. If we can just find them and tell them how you changed, then they will help you out. I mean, what could you have possibly done that would force them to turn you into a frog?" Kaoru asked out loud.

"Ruined their lives." Kenshin replied.

Kaoru blinked at him. She want to know so much more but the frog tensed up. "Well, it's getting late and we need to get some sleep. Maybe we can find out more tomorrow." Kaoru said as she walked back to the cottage with Kenshin in her hands.

* * *

The rooster crowed and Kaoru yawned as she opened her eyes. The woman put on her bathrobe and looked down to see Kenshin sitting on the window still. If it weren't for the ache in her arm, she could've sworn that last night was a bizarre dream. "Good morning, Kenshin."

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he bowed his head.

"How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" Kaoru asked as she picked up the frog and examined him.

"No. I'm fine. I'm a fast healer." Kenshin confessed as he fidgeted.

"Good." The woman put Kenshin on the table and went to the other room to change. She came back dressed in a kimono rather than her usual gi and hakama. "Now, as soon as we eat, we can find Enishi and his sister."

"Kaoru-dono! No! They will kill you or worse!" Kenshin pleaded as he hopped to the edge of the table.

"Oh please, what can they do to me?"

The frog looked to the side and replied, "Turn you into a hawk and have you eat me."

The girl paled at the idea of eating her best friend. "Well, maybe if we're nice to them about it. Let me find them first." The woman held up her gold ball necklace and chanted, "Golden ball tell me where Enishi is."

The ball blinked and revealed static. "Magic ball error. Please restart and try again later." It said.

"Argh! It never works when I need it to." Kaoru scowled as she put it away. "Well, someone like Enishi can't be too hard to spot." The woman picked up Kenshin and put him in her pouch.

Kaoru gazed out at the vast streets and saw a long line of anxious bare footed women. "What's going on?" The exiled prince asked as she came up to another woman in the line.

"Haven't you heard? The prince is having a slipper fitting competition. Whoever's foot fits the slipper gets to marry the prince! Now, get back to the end of the line!" The woman said as she shoved Kaoru to the side.

"Slipper fitting competition?" Kaoru repeated as she walked down the line to see a huge stage with Prince Rudolf kneeling down with a familiar slipper in his hand. "MY SLIPPER! THAT GUY HAS MY SLIPPER!" Kaoru marched up to the stage with her bokken in hand.

"Please go back to the line." A guard said as he held up his sword.

Another guard looked at her and said, "Hey, isn't it that guy who had beaten the Battousai?"

The first guard nodded and looked at Kaoru. "Yeah, but he really wear a kimono good."

A bright red aura overcame the woman as she jumped onto the stage. "YOU IDIOT! I AM A WOMAN AND THAT'S MY SLIPPER!"

"Princess Kaoru?" Prince Rudolf asked as he stood up. "Well, it has been a long time. I nearly didn't recognize you."

"Hai." Kaoru marched up and took the slipper from the prince.

"Wait, you have to try it on." Prince Rudolf said as he pointed to the slipper.

"Okay." The woman put on the slipper and held it out. "It fits, happy?"

"It fits! She's going to marry the prince!" A woman in front screamed. At once, everyone cheered and applauded. Kaoru fell over with her feet in the air.

Unseen by anyone, Enishi and Rose were walking by. The man glanced at the stage and muttered, "Looks like they found a match."

"Awww… I was hoping to try the slipper myself." Rose said as they walked on.

"Women." Enishi rolled his eyes as they went into a building.

"I wasn't at the Ball! I was part of security! I _loaned_ my slippers to another girl!" Kaoru yelled as smoke came out of her ears.

"She's right. I saw her and her frog taking down the murderer." Oolock confirmed.

"Well, where is the other girl?" Prince Rudolf asked as he pouted.

"Well, I don't know but I can find out." Kaoru said as she tapped on her shoe. "These are magic slippers. If one is separated from the other, they will be attracted to each other. It's really handy when they got lost especially when my sister borrows them." The woman said as she walked to the right.

"Impressive." Prince Rudolf said as he followed her. Oolock followed the prince and the curious women followed the two. Soon, Kaoru was leading an interesting parade of people down the road.

Kaoru felt the slipper tugging her foot as she went towards a huge house with a garden in front. She pointed her foot towards it and nodded. "This is it."

"Who lives here?" Prince Rudolf asked the crowd of women.

"That is my house! We were in line! My daughter, Betty, was the one with the slipper." A middle aged woman in fine clothes said as she pushed a pair of younger girls forward. They looked normal except for the thick makeup and fake looking wigs.

Kaoru frowned at the two. "I never met you three before. The girl I was talking to was smaller."

"Then, you must be mistaken because I have no other daughters." The woman said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please!" The group looked around then saw a weasel came forward. A poof of smoke surrounded the animal to reveal Misao naked. "Just because I'm not your daughter by blood doesn't mean that I'm not your daughter!" The girl yelled as she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body.

"How did you get out of that cellar?" Betty asked.

"Shhh!" Betty's mother shushed as she put her hand over Betty's mouth.

"I used my secret ninja trick." Misao said as she came forward and then held out a glass slipper. "Here's your slipper, Kaoru. I couldn't find you at midnight."

"That's okay." Kaoru put on the slipper and the pair let out a flash of light.

"You are the lady I saw! Marry me and live in a glorious palace!" Prince Rudolf gushed as he gave a bouquet of roses to Misao.

Misao stepped back in shock. This man was not the same as before. There was something strange about him. "I can't marry you! I want to be a ninja!"

"Not bad for someone who had never been formally trained."

The group looked to see Aoshi leaning next to a wall. "Aoshi?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao gushed as she ran up and bowed. "I've been looking for you! Wait a second, you seem familiar somehow."

"We'll talk in private when you are more… clothed." Aoshi said as he gestured to Misao's lack of apparel.

"Inside! Now!" Kaoru opened the door and had Misao's stepmother and stepsisters, Prince Rudolf, Aoshi, and Misao enter the house. Oolock stayed outside to protect them.

"What is going on? Why is that prince acting like he has half a brain?" Misao demanded as she pointed to the prince.

"She may look nice but her voice is high." Prince Rudolf said as he studied her.

"The prince you met wasn't him."

Kaoru opened the pouch and got out Kenshin.

"Ew! It's a frog!" Geena, Betty's sister said as the two cringed.

"Get that creature out!" Misao's stepmother demanded.

"Forget it! He stays." Kaoru held the frog to her chest protectively.

"What do you mean?" Misao asked as she stared at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked up at Aoshi. "A person poses as the target to draw the attacker away. It's one of the oldest bodyguard tricks in the book. Aoshi was Prince Rudolf."

"That is correct and I know of Misao's desire to become a ninja." Aoshi said as he nodded.

"So, will you let me?" Misao asked as her eyes widened.

The tall man came up to her and stared with intense eyes. "The life of a ninja is not easy. You will be forced to train constantly both physically and mentally. You will live a life of illusion and shadows. Do you still want that life?"

"Yes."

"You can do what you want with her. Her ninja hobby was becoming a pain to us." The stepmother waved her hand.

"Thank you." Misao jumped as she giggled.

* * *

Misao and the others gathered in the castle room. The girl was dressed in a dark blue ninja outfit with her hair in a braid. "It looks good on you." Kaoru complimented as she looked at her.

"Thanks. You and Kenshin have been the best! I can finally do what I want. How can I ever repay you?" Misao sighed as she got out her kunai.

"It's nothing really. I'm just glad to help out." The slightly older woman smiled.

"How can a mercenary fighter like you have such magical stuff like the slippers?"

"I got it from my family. It's helpful." Kaoru replied as fingered her necklace.

"That's so cool and did you get that talking frog from your family too?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was sleeping in his bowl. She couldn't blame him, so much happened today. "No, we met at a lake. Actually, he was a man turned into a frog but he's not a prince. I'm going to help him get back to being a guy again."

"That's so sweet. Maybe if I hear anything, I can tell you." Misao offered.

"Thanks."

Aoshi came out of the shadows and said, "Misao-chan, Kaoru, Kenshin, come with me."

"Uh… sure." Misao said as Kaoru picked up Kenshin and then followed the ninja.

They walked through the dark hallways and went down the spiraling staircase. Finally, they came up to a sign that said, 'Torture chambers. Tips accepted."

Aoshi opened up the door to reveal the imposter Battousai chained up. Oolock came up to the group. "This guy hasn't talked. We need your help again."

"Of course." Aoshi took off his white coat and handed it to Misao. "Hold this. I want you to observe what I am going to do. Stay quiet, I will need my concentration." He came up to the prisoner who spat at him.

"You can't make me talk, ninja boy!" The murderer laughed as he stared at him.

Silently, Aoshi rolled up his sleeves and stepped forward. He clasped his hands of the imposters head and focused. "My mind if your mind, your mind is my mind. Reveal everything to me."

The imposter's eyes glazed over. "Yes, Master."

"What is your name?"

"Gohei."

"Why did you take the name 'Battousai'?"

"I… I was ordered to find the witch that cursed my master out and kill the princess."

"Which princess?"

"The exiled princess Kaoru. I thought if I killed everyone at the Ball, I could get her."

Kaoru gasped as her heart pounded. This madman was sent to kill her? All those innocent people died because of her?

"Who is the witch?"

"The Red Witch. My master was cursed by her."

"Who is your master?" Aoshi asked as he focused harder.

"I… I…" Gohei tensed up as sweat came down his head. "NO!!!" Aoshi jumped back just as Gohei's body exploded in fire.

"Damn it." Aoshi muttered as he got up and brush the ashes off of his body.

"I didn't know ninjas can do that." Kaoru said stunned.

"We can't. Someone had placed some type of curse on him to stop him from saying too much." Aoshi explained as he frowned at Kaoru. "You are in danger."

"I know but so is my family. Something happened back home and I have to know!" Kaoru screamed.

"Don't worry, we'll find out." The ninja promised, "Just don't go anywhere. Your life is in danger."

"…"

* * *

Kaoru lay in her bed. She and Kenshin was in a royal guest room with body guards at the doors and windows. The fancy bed was nice and fluffy with the finest silks for blankets and yet she couldn't sleep. "Kaoru-dono, are you okay?" Kenshin asked as he got out of his bowl and hopped towards her.

"No." The woman sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "I am having nightmares of my palace in ashes and some monster on the throne. I know that I'm exiled by I'm still a princess and I have a duty. If something happens…"

"You will endure. You are a strong woman and if anyone can help your kingdom, it is you. I just wish I can help you with your problem."

"Oh Kenshin, you silly frog, you are helping me just by being here. But, no matter what happens, I will still find a way to get you back to normal." The woman smiled as she picked up the frog and held him.

"You do not have to."

"I want to."

"Oh."

All of a sudden, the door opened and Oolock barged in. "Princess! Come to the chambers now!"

"Huh?" Kaoru put on her robe and with Kenshin still in her hands, she followed the huge man. Anxiously, she ran to the chambers where a worn out man lie on a cot with a pair of crying girls she recognized.

"Ayame-chan?! Suzume-chan?!"

The two girls paused and looked up at Kaoru. "Princess!" They wailed at once as they came up and hugged her.

"It's okay." Kaoru comforted as she held them. She glanced at Kenshin who just nodded. "Oh, why don't you play with my friend for a while? His name is Kenshin."

"Hello." Kenshin said as Kaoru held him out.

Suzume wiped her tears and stared at him. "You can talk?"

"Hai."

"Are you a prince?" Ayame asked as she picked him up.

"No I am not one."

"Hee hee…. He's funny." Suzume giggled as took him from her sister.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she looked at her old friend. "What happened to you."

"We were kicked out." Arthur said as he held his side.

"Arthur, who did this to you?"

"A fire demon came out of nowhere. He burned the fields, destroyed everything, and took over the castle. Your father fought hard but…"

"Is he dead?" Kaoru whispered as tears came down her face.

The man shook his head. "He was tossed into a deep pit with your mother. I wanted to stay and fight but I had to find you. You must get your brother and sister and save us all, please!"

Kaoru clenched her fist as she got up. It all became clear to her. Her father didn't banish her as punishment but as protection. He had to have known somehow about this attack so he sent his family away to save them. Now, with her father and mother in danger and her kingdom in ruins, she had to make sure his sacrifice was not in vain. "Of course."

To Be Continued...


	7. The Rampion Girl

The Frog Swordsman

Part Seven

By Maria Cline

The sun rose high in the sky as a lone figure rode down the road. At first glance, he looked like a normal messenger racing to deliver a message. However, if someone were to look closer, that person would see a small frog riding in the front of the saddle.

The 'messenger' stopped the horse and held out a golden ball. "Yahiko is this way." Kaoru said as she smiled slightly.

"Good." Kenshin sighed in relief as he looked at the floating map. His green face paled at the sight of the location. Silently, he prayed that the man he was thinking of won't notice him.

It had been three days since Kaoru had started her journey again, since she discovered the truth behind her exile. She had to find her little brother and her older sister before something happens to them. Unfortunately, she couldn't let anyone else get hurt so she went alone with Kenshin. Hopefully, she could find more people to help her along the way. After all, fighting a fire demon was serious business. The woman rubbed her chest. She was forced to disguise herself as a man since a traveling man attracts far less attention than a traveling woman. Traveling was easy for her but the hard part was looking over her shoulder and wondering what could happen to her.

Of course she couldn't forget her promise to Kenshin. Every chance she had, she tried to find a way to get her friend back to normal. Unfortunately, every lead was a dead end and there was no sign of the 'Red Witch' or Enishi. "I wonder what they are doing now." The woman wondered.

* * *

By pure chance, a few miles away, a familiar pair wandered lost through the woods. Enishi frowned as he looked around. "Damn it. I hate being lost."

"Let me rest and I will cast a spell." Rose said as she sat on the log and held out her hand.

"No! Your magic is being stretched to the limits. You can barely stay awake." Enishi growled as he grabbed Rose's shoulder.

"I'm your older sister… I'm supposed to help you. It's a simple spell." The witch closed her eyes and saw through the eyes of a wandering hawk. She smiled. "The nearest road is just a mile that way." Rose pointed in front of her and then collapsed.

"Sister? SISTER!!!" Enishi screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Rose weakly opened her eyes and heard birds singing. She glanced around to see a small modest house. It was clean and well kept except for an empty old crib filled with dust surrounded by dolls that had not been played with and toys that had not been touched.

"Sister, you're awake." Enishi said as he knelt down next to his stepsister. "You had been in a coma for three days."

"That's all? That's good." Rose got up and stretched.

"No, it's not. You fainted from casting a basic spell. That's not good." Enishi scolded as he sat down beside her.

"It's the price I paid for justice, you know that." The girl said as she put her hand where Enishi's left arm should be.

"I can live without an arm, I can't live without you."

Rose shook her head as she stood up. "I'm fine. All mages sleep after casting spells exhausted."

"There must be a way to stop this. If we can't solve this problem, then we will never find the Battousai and keep the curses sealed."

"Is everything all right?" A middle aged man asked as he came up. He smiled warmly at Rose.

A middle aged woman came in and saw Rose. "You're awake, good."

"Sister, this is Mike, he and his wife Lisa helped me take care of you." Enishi introduced.

"Thank you for your help." Rose said as she bowed.

"My pleasure." Lisa came up and touched Rose's cheek. "We have a daughter your age. She doesn't have red hair like yours but she was just as lovely."

"Lisa…" Mike whispered as he held her. "Now is not the time."

"What happened to her?" Rose asked as she looked at the empty crib.

"Nothing dear. Just rest." Lisa said as she smiled and then the two walked off into another room.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin rode on until they saw a bizarre looking tower. It was huge with only a tiny window at the top. Lying at the bottom was an old woman. She was wrinkly with long white hair. Quickly, Kaoru stopped the horse and got off. She rushed to the old woman and asked, "Are you okay?"

The old woman moaned and whispered, "My daughter is up there. Get her please."

"Sure." Kaoru gave the old woman some water and then went to the back and circled the tower. After the third time she asked, "Where's the door?"

"There is no door. You have to get in through the window." The old woman gasped out.

Kaoru stared up at the window. There were no ropes, no ladder, not even a good place to gasp onto the side of the wall.

"Damn it."

"Kaoru-dono, I can get up there. If you toss me, I can reach it." Kenshin offered as he got out of the bag.

"I can't do that. You'll get hurt." Kaoru whispered as she glared at him.

"But, there's no other way. Besides, I can handle the jump. I just need a boost." Kenshin said as he pointed up to the window.

The princess sighed and nodded. She tied a rope around Kenshin's waist and tossed the frog into the air as close to the window as possible. The frog soared through the air and landed right in the middle of a huge pile of hair. Kenshin struggled against the strange hair. While he was used to seeing huge amounts of hair compared to his tiny size, he had never been entangled in hair.

"EEEKKK!!!"

Kenshin looked up to see a beautiful woman with very long blond hair reaching in and picking him out. "You are a very odd looking bird. You have no wings or feathers just skin." The woman said as she studied him.

Kenshin was confused. While he was mistaken for many things in his life, he had never been called a 'bird'. "I'm a frog."

"A… frog?" The woman repeated confused, "What is that?"

"Uhhhh… never mind." Kenshin said as he looked to the side. "Anyway, I'm here to help you because your mother is at the bottom of this tower dying and asked to see if you are all right and get you down." The frog said as he showed the woman a rope.

"Well, I'm fine but heartbroken because my beloved left me and I may never see him again." The woman wept out loud.

"It's okay." Kenshin comforted awkwardly. "What is your name?"

"Rapunzel."

"Well, Rapunzel-dono, just help me tie this rope to that hook and you can climb down and find your prince."

"I can't do that. There are monsters, murderers, and demons that eat virgins with long golden hair. There are also witches that love to curse on a daily basis and destroy cities. I cannot go out there. My beloved said that what my mother said was lies but I trust my mother more than anything. I don't know who to believe."

"Well, I have a friend down there who is the kindest person I know of. If you can just lower the rope and let her up, she can help you."

"Oh…" The young girl took off the rope and tied it to the hook. Kaoru took the rope and climbed it up the tower until she got into the window and sighed in relief. She looked at Rapunzel and her long hair.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. Who are you?" Kaoru said as she bowed.

"I'm Rapunzel and your frog bird told me to trust you."

"Frog…bird?" Kaoru repeated as she looked down at her friend. "Kenshin's not a bird of any type. Haven't you ever seen a frog before?"

The other woman shook her head and stared at the frog. "I have been in this tower for ten years. Mother said that if I leave this place, I will die."

Kaoru sighed as she crossed her arms. "If you stay up here, you will die anyway. Just go down the rope and we can leave this prison."

"Oh no. It's not my prison, it's my home." Rapunzel said as she sat down and smiled. "Up here, I am safe from all of the monsters and stuff and I am rarely lonely because my mother and bird friends visit me all the time."

"Your mother is sick and she can't get up. You can't stay up here forever. What about your beloved? Don't you want to find him?"

Rapunzel bit her lip as she looked outside. "Well, yes."

"Then go and find your beloved! Go out there and face the outside world!" Kaoru cheered as she pumped her fist.

"Okay!" Rapunzel cheered as she got up and then looked down the tower. "Oh my… how can I get down with all of my hair holding me down?"

"We'll just cut it off. I have a sharp knife with me." Kaoru said as she got out a knife and held it up.

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed as she held her hair. "If you cut off my hair, I will die."

"You won't. It's just hair." Kaoru said firmly as she showed her the knife.

"Mother said that all people are bonded to their hair. If their hair is cut, they will die." The blond shook and Kaoru just looked at the knife.

Despite her age, Rapunzel was acting like a child not knowing the world around her. "Okay, fine. Look at this." Kaoru took her own ponytail and chopped it off.

Rapunzel gasped as she closed her eyes. "Look at me, I'm not dead." Kaoru said as she ran her hand through her short hair.

"Oh…" Rapunzel nodded as she closed her eyes and let Kaoru chopped her hair until it reached her waist. The long hair fell to the ground and the woman nearly fell over. "My head feels so light."

"That's what happens when you get a haircut." Kaoru said as she stepped out of the window. "Okay, now we will go down, slowly."

"R-right."

* * *

Rose gazed upward as she went out into a vast garden filled with all sorts of flowers and vegetables. Then, she saw a patch of rampion to the side surrounded by a fence. At first glance, it looked like an ordinary patch of rampion except for the fact that it was covered in red blossoms rather than blue or white. "Witch's rampion?" Rose whispered as she knelt down and touched it.

"No! Don't touch it." Mike ordered as he and Lisa ran to her.

Rose stared at the rampion and asked, "Why do you have a patch of witch's rampion?"

"Witch's rampion?" Enishi asked as he came up from behind.

"It's a rare species of rampion. They only bloom once every ten years and are very hard to take care of. Nothing happens if a normal human eats it but if a witch like me eats it, they become stronger in every way. Only warlocks or witches like me even know of such a plant and dare to take care of it."

Lisa's jaw dropped. "You're a witch?! But you're so young and beautiful!"

Enishi smirked as he put an arm around Rose's shoulders. "Not all witches are old and ugly."

Lisa went down onto her knees. "Please! You must help us!" Lisa pleaded as tears ran down her face.

"Lisa, no!" Mike yelled as he tried to pull her up. "The last time we dealt with a witch-"

"I don't care!" Lisa screamed back, "I want my baby back!" Mike jumped back at the tone and Lisa wiped her tears. "You are the only one who can help us. You see, I was pregnant with my first child and I was so happy but then… I had cravings for rampion and we saw bunches of them in the neighbor's yard so I had Mike steal some for me. The rampion tasted so good and I was eating for our child so we kept on stealing them. Then, the neighbor who was a witch caught us. The witch threatened our lives and demanded that she has our child. We… we have no choice. The baby was snatched away and we never saw her again. Then, that witch left behind that rampion as a reminder of what we had done!" Lisa collapsed into tears again and silence echoed throughout the forest.

"I see." Rose stared at the plant. "This witch wouldn't kill your daughter. Give us the rampion so my powers will increase and I will bring back the child."

"You will? But how? We don't even know our child's name."

"I have my ways." Rose replied as she smiled slightly. "So, may I have your rampion?"

"If stealing rampion took our daughter away, then giving the rampion may bring her back." Lisa said logically as she removed the fence. "Here it is. Please, save my daughter."

"Thank you." Rose said as she picked up the rampion by the roots and went off to prepare it.

Rapunzel hesitantly stepped onto the ground and gazed at the sky. For the first time since she was seven, she was out of the tower and touching the ground. Then, she saw her mother lying on the ground barely breathing. "Mother!" She cried out as she ran up and held her. "Mother, are you all right?"

* * *

"No. I am dying." The old woman laughed as she held her side. "Cursing that prince of yours took the last of my power and at my age too."

"Mother, please rest." Rapunzel pleaded as she held her hand.

"After all I had done, you still love me. Oh, my precious bird, I only wanted to protect you from the world. The world is a cold cruel place and I had to protect you. I can see evil everywhere except in your eyes. I didn't want the evil to touch you so I kept you in the tower so no one can hurt you or corrupt your pure heart." The old woman whispered as she closed her eyes.

"A lot of good that does her. She's my age and all that protection just made her vulnerable to the outside world." Kaoru said as she frowned.

"I know. It was foolish of me. I was wrong. You must watch over her now. Protect her please and make sure she is happy."

"I will." Kaoru promised as Kenshin nodded.

"Good… because I see a painful journey for all of you. Be strong and you will endure and have that happily ever after ending." The old woman gasped out one final breath and transformed into a pile of ashes. The ashes flew away into the wind leaving Rapunzel alone.

"Mother? Mother, come back!!!" Rapunzel pleaded.

"She can't come back. But, someday, you can see her again in the afterlife." Kenshin said softly.

The woman bowed her head down and wept. "Mother…"

* * *

Rose stared at the bottle in front of her. "I had concentrated all of the rampion for more of an effect. This should work."

"So, this should enhance your powers?" Enishi asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Yes. When I take this potion, everything will become clear."

"What about finding the rampion child? We should be out looking for the Battousai."

Rose reached up and kissed his hand. "Enishi-chan, that family was ripped apart because of one person very much like our family. Besides, a rampion child has super natural abilities that are even beyond that of a witch like me. Can you imagine what it would be like to have the rampion child on our side? The Battousai and anyone associated with him will be toast."

"I see. I will protect you with my life and make sure the rampion child is ours." Enishi vowed as he took her hand and held it firmly.

"Yes, our vengeance will be complete and our sister will smile again like you wanted." Rose took the bottle and drank the rampion potion. Her eyes glowed and she smiled. "Yes, the Battousai is clearer now. I can almost feel his slimy skin. There is a haze around him but that will pass."

"Then, let us go, Sister, and have our final revenge." Enishi said as he and Rose got out of the door and into the road.

* * *

Rapunzel looked around as night fell. She tugged at her blankets as tiny bugs bit at her. "There are so many bugs here." The woman whined.

Kenshin eat up the bugs one by one. "That's normal. Do not worry, they don't hurt you. Some might make you itch."

"Ewwww…"

Kaoru smiled slightly as she handed Rapunzel a blanket. "Tomorrow, we are going into town to get you some clothes and start teaching you about the outside world. We also have to find my brother, Yahiko."

"Okay, what's a brother and a 'town'? Is it that place with hordes of criminals and monsters?" Rapunzel asked wide eyed.

"Ummm…" Kaoru scratched her head. "A brother is… well… he's the son of my mother hence my brother. A town is a place where groups of people live but most of them are nice."

"Okay." Rapunzel lay down and covered herself up.

Kaoru sighed as she watched the blond sleep. "Poor girl."

"I know. Rapunzel-dono is very naïve and yet I sense a strong power in her." Kenshin said as he hopped next to Kaoru.

"Really?"

"Hai. I don't know what kind though. Her power is not like any I had sensed before. Unfortunately, her mind is so young and vulnerable that the wrong person can…"

"We won't let that happen. Rapunzel needs us to guide her and make sure she can survive on her own someday." Kaoru giggled as she leaned back. "You do have to admit it. She is so much like a doll."

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru's hair. "Your hair looks different like that."

"Well, I might as well try to keep it out of the way. Do you like it?"

"It's cute." Kenshin complimented as he looked down.

"Errr… thanks." Kaoru stared at the frog for a long moment. Why did her cheeks get hot at that answer? Was she actually feeling good about a man trapped as a frog complimenting her?

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel asked as she sat up. "Where's the toilet?"

Kaoru and Kenshin looked away. The woman got up and led the blond into the bushes. "You have to get used to this."

"I don't see any thing."

"Let me explain this to you, Rapunzel." Kaoru said as she accepted the role of mentor to a naïve seventeen-year-old blond.

To Be Continued…


	8. The Student and the Master

Thank you very much for the reviews. They have been so good. Anyway, Rapunzel, Rose Red and any other characters that came from fairy tales belong to the Brothers Grimm and the other fine authors of fairy tales. Oh yeah, I have nothing against blonds.

The Frog Swordsman

Part Eight

By Maria Cline

Rapunzel's eyes widened in awe as she rode into town with her new friends; Kenshin and Kaoru. She was scared about what she will find. All her life, she had never been with so many people in one place. Yet, here she was surrounded by complete strangers walking and talking like normal people. There were small and tall people. People of different colors and have different types of hair and eyes. What amazed her most was the fact that some of them were not dressed in fine silks like she but different colored clothes that looked like the color of dirt and stone.

"Is this a town?" Rapunzel asked as she tugged at Kaoru's sleeve.

"Hai, now stay close to me. People are naturally nice but I don't want you to get into trouble." Kaoru advised cautiously.

"Uh huh." Rapunzel nodded slowly as she gazed at the various booths.

Kaoru sighed as she shook her head. She didn't know why she was bringing the blond along. Rapunzel was sweet and kind but she didn't know a thing about the real world. She had been trapped in a tower for ten years and before that she lived in the wilderness with no real contact with humanity. Kenshin had sensed a strong power within the girl and maybe she can help her in the quest but Rapunzel was too naïve. Kaoru could simply just put Rapunzel into a home where she can get the proper training but she felt sorry for the blond.

She came up to a place that sell ceramics and asked the woman minding the booth, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a potter who is housing a young boy, do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Hmmm…" The woman rubbed her chin. "Well, there are many potters who took on young boy as apprentices. But, there was this odd potter that lives on a mountain by himself who sends a boy down to sell off his wares and buy sake. No one had seen him for a while."

"Where can I find him?" Kaoru pleaded as she stared at her. According to the ball, Yahiko was on a mountain of some sorts.

"Up that road but be careful. I head rumors of a deadly black dragon living there."

"We'll be careful." Kaoru nodded and then looked to see Rapunzel was gone. "Where did that blond went off to now?"

"I don't know. I am sure she is all right." Kenshin said as he poked his head out of Kaoru's pouch.

"No, you can't trade your hair for a pie." The two looked to see Rapunzel holding a piece of her long blond hair for a pie.

"But, you said that I must trade gold for a pie and this is gold." The blond said as she held out her hair.

"Rapunzel, he meant gold coins." Kaoru said as she handed the baker a gold coin.

"Thank you." The baker said as he sighed in relief. He didn't mind talking to such a lovely woman but she was so dense, he could barely handle it.

"Hmmm… pie." Rapunzel put down the piece of hair and walked off with Kaoru.

"I told you not to wander." Kaoru scolded, "What were you thinking?"

"My hair is golden; I just thought I can use it to pay for food."

"No, you use coins. You'll learn more as soon as we get my little brother." Kaoru pulled the woman away.

The baker chuckled as he picked up the hair and choked. It was heavier than normal hair and it bended and remained that way. The hair had transformed into a slender piece of real gold. "What the hell?!"

Ignorant of what happened with the baker; Kenshin looked up at Kaoru and suggested, "Kaoru-dono, before we see the potter, could you buy some sake for him as a gift?"

The exiled princess's face lit up. "That's a wonderful idea. I bet Yahiko really gave this potter a hard time and it wouldn't be nice to go in without a gift."

So, Kaoru went to the sake store and got a huge bottle of sake for the potter. Her heart pounded in excitement as she led the horse carrying Rapunzel up the mountainside. Kenshin became more and more nervous as he recognized the scenery. "Kaoru-dono, I know this will sound crazy but let me stay in this pouch and don't let anyone know that I am here until we leave this mountain."

Kaoru was confused at the strange request. However, Kenshin knew what he was talking about so he must have a good reason. "Of course, Kenshin. Why?"

"Just… don't. Please."

"Very well."

Rapunzel watched the two curiously and decided not to say anything. She was curious about why Kenshin asked Kaoru not to say a word. The group went up the mountainside and saw a grisly sight of newly made graves with handmade gravestones.

"What are those?" Rapunzel asked as she fingered a cross.

"Graves for the dead." Kaoru replied.

"Oh dear." The blond paled.

The closer they got to the hut, the more graves they passed. The graves were freshly made and still had the stench of death around them. Kaoru got out her bokken ready for anything. She was the only one who can protect her friends.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A thunderous boom echoed throughout the mountain side. A huge black dragon with scales that shone like finely polished onyx descended from the air and landed in front of them.

Rapunzel screamed in horror at the sight. Kaoru just clutched on to her bokken tighter. "I am Kaoru searching for my little brother, Yahiko." She bravely called out.

"A-And I am Rapunzel." Rapunzel stuttered after her.

The dragon blinked at the calm response. "How do I know that you are really Kaoru searching for her brother? You're not even a woman!"

"He has a point there." Rapunzel said to Kaoru.

The woman looked down at her clothes and realized that she was still dressed up as a man. Angered, she slammed her bokken hard on the dragon's head snapping the sword in two. "I AM A WOMAN DRESSED UP AS A MAN!"  
The dragon moaned as he rubbed his head with his massive claws. He chuckled and then laughed out loud. "You are exactly like the boy described." The dragon bowed his head toward the princess. "I am the potter whom your father had sent the boy to."

Rapunzel and Kaoru gasped. The blond said, "Wow, I didn't know potters are this huge."

Kaoru and the dragon sweatdropped. "I was cursed. My real name is Hiko Seijiro the Thirteenth. Anyway, it will be explained later but first, I want some of that sake." The dragon said as he pointed to the jug of sake.

"How do I know you really are the guy who is protecting Yahiko? Let me see him." Kaoru asked as she put her hand in front of the sake jug.

The dragon smirked. "Smart." He raised his head and yelled out, "HEY, BOY, YOUR SISTER IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!!!"

A young boy came out of the woods and stared at Kaoru. "Kaoru?" He whispered with tears his eyes.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru stepped forward. The boy had grown since the last time she saw him. There was a degree of maturity there that was hidden.

The two siblings went up and hugged each other. Then, Yahiko stepped back and said, "You look manlier than before."

Kaoru tensed up as she dropped the pouch containing Kenshin and said, "You're still a runt."

"I am not a runt!" Yahiko growled as he pounced at her. Kaoru beat the boy up. The two laughed as they rolled on the ground together.

Rapunzel stood there confused. "I know that I'm not too bright in the ways of the world but don't people beat up those they hate?"

"They are siblings, they love each other and so they express it in fighting and arguing." Hiko said as he smiled.

"Weird." Rapunzel picked up the pouch and asked, "Kenshin, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Yahiko paused and asked his sister. "Do you still have that frog with you?"

"Oh shit." Kaoru muttered to herself.

"Frog? I love frogs, especially when they well roasted." Hiko said as he licked his lips.

Kaoru glared at Rapunzel for letting the frog out of the bag so to speak and said, "Forget it! I am thankful for protecting Yahiko but I can't let you eat Kenshin!"

"Fine." The dragon smirked at the pouch. "You know. I once had a student named Kenshin. He was an idiot and did the most ridiculous things like that time he wet the bed when he was eight and that time he got stoned from some bad mushrooms and that time he-"

"SHISHOU!!!" Kenshin screamed as he popped out of the pouch.

The dragon chuckled to himself and stared at his former student. "Well, Idiot Apprentice, you've shrunk."

Kenshin realized his mistake and slumped down into Kaoru's arms. "It's not funny."

"I think it is." The dragon leaned his head toward the much smaller frog. "It serves you right for leaving before you completed your training. In our current states, we can't finish what we had started."

"Can you change back?" Kenshin asked.

"If I could, I would have. I fought a powerful boy with a cold smile. I won but my cape was torn up and without it, I can't turn back into the dashing handsome man I was before." The dragon sighed as he tilted his head toward a torn up cape.

"Why don't you just sew it back up?" Kaoru said as she picked up the remains of the cape.

The dragon held out his massive hands and asked, "Do you think that I can sew with these claws? Even if I could, no ordinary needle and thread could repair it. Only the golden needle of healing and a thread of gold spun from straw can repair that cape and you can't get those at the local market."

"Oh." Kaoru frown and then her eyes lit up. "Megumi has the golden needle! As soon as we get her and find some thread of gold spun from straw, we can repair that cape of yours!"

The dragon gazed into the woman's eyes. "You are a very sincere woman. No wonder the fire demon feared you. I can't fight like this but I can help you get to your other sister. The tower is far away. Still, stay here for the night. It will be a long journey. I have plenty of food and sake for you." The dragon advised.

"Thank you, Hiko-san." Kaoru said as she bowed.

* * *

Yahiko warmed up the food as Kaoru was reading to Rapunzel and Kenshin was just sitting to the side staring out of the window watching Hiko drinking sake out of a very large cup. Kaoru told him that Kenshin was really a man cursed into being a frog but he was never a prince. When he tried to find out more, Kaoru just shut up and went back to tending to Rapunzel. Finally, Yahiko came up to the frog and asked, "So, Kenshin, is it true that you're really a guy?"

The frog nodded.

"But, Megumi kissed you and all those other princes and you're still a frog."

Kenshin gazed at him and seemed to smile. "That only works on enchanted princes and I am not a prince."

"Oh, then what are you?"

The frog shook his head. "Yahiko-chan, you do not need to worry about me. I must tell you that the less you know the better off you will be. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone about me."

"Okay…" Yahiko couldn't help but feel suspicious. There was something strange about this frog. Why won't he tell who he was? Did he like being a frog or does he just have something to hide? For all he knew, he have could been a cold bloodthirsty murderer who was cursed for killing the wrong person. Then, he gazed at Kenshin again who was hopping to the door. "A timid frog like him? Nah."

Kenshin hopped through a small hole in the door and came out to see Hiko gazing at the moon.

"Ah, such a full moon." The dragon mused as he turned his huge head toward Kenshin. "Idiot Apprentice, have a seat."

Nervously, Kenshin hopped to a comfortable looking log and sat on it. Dragons normally don't make him nervous. He was small and would be missed. However, it was Hiko's ego and teasing he was really afraid of.

The dragon smirked as he raised his claw and sipped some sake. "I won't bite. Besides, you look only like a mere morsel for me."

Kenshin's eyes twitched. "It's not funny."

"Why not? It's hilarious for me."

"You are a fine swordsman but still have a crappy personality." Kenshin snapped.

"At least I listened to my master when I was young and cocky. I may know how good I am but I knew my limits. Now, thanks to you, I'm stuck like this." Hiko glared down at Kenshin with red eyes.

"How's that my fault?!"

The dragon raised his head and smoke rolled out of his mouth. "Baka, a Hiten Mitsurigi Master's power was not meant to grow this high. Most masters pass on their powers before they grow too high. They don't depend on the cape like I did. Now, thanks to your stupidity, we're trapped like this."

The frog looked down. While he was a frog, he accepted the curse but he never thought his decision could affect his old mentor. "I'm sorry. I will do everything I can to help you get back to normal."

Hiko rolled his eyes. "Typical, you worried more about others than yourself. I know how to get back to normal but not you. Still, it's nice to know that you still have some respect for me. Not that it would do any good now. Forget it. It's not fun teasing someone who looks like a good snack."

Kenshin tensed up and screamed, "I'M NOT A SNACK!"

"Of course not." The dragon tilted his head to the hut. "Well, I see that princess friend of yours seems to like you. She's cute."

"You're old enough to be her father."

"Details, details. Jealous?"

Kenshin stared at the hut and answered, "No."

"Ha, I can smell a lie a mile away. Don't worry, I won't hit on your woman."

"Oro?!"

"You had always been a little slow with women but with you traveling naked with two lovely ladies, you must be catching up."

"I'm not-" The frog looked down to see he was not wearing any clothes. "Okay, maybe I am naked but they are just my friends. Rapunzel is looking for her beloved and Kaoru-dono don't… don't want to commit in any romantic relationships."

The dragon chuckled. "Please, all women are the same. They all look for someone to share their lives with."

"Not Kaoru-dono she wants to be independent. Besides, she can never love someone like… someone like me." Kenshin bowed his head down in sorrow. Hiko sighed as he stared at him. Despite all the teasing he gave his former student, he did care for him. If it weren't for the fact his huge claws could kill the frail frog and for his own ego, he would have petted the frog.

The dragon snorted as he got out the sake jug. "Well, there's a sake cup over there next to the tree stump. There is a full moon tonight; we might as well drink to it."

Kenshin smiled slightly to Hiko as he went for the sake cup. Through the window, a group of relatively normal people watched the scene and smiled to each other.

* * *

Kaoru packed up her stuff as the sun rose the next day. "I can't believe Dad sent us away because he knew about this invasion." Yahiko said as he helped his sister.

"I know but it makes sense. We are the heirs of the throne and if we're dead, this Fire Demon can't be stopped. Now, we have to go and get Megumi and find an army to help us." Kaoru wiped her brow.

"I will help." Rapunzel offered, "I don't know how but I will do what I can."

"I wish I can help you, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he looked down.

Kaoru picked up Kenshin and held him close to her body. "You are helping me right now. Don't worry about me; I will get you back to normal."

"I don't know how a frog and a blond can help you regain your kingdom but I can help especially as a handsome dragon like myself." Hiko said as he looked at the group.

"You are so humble." Kaoru muttered as she smiled. With her oddball group of friends gathering together, maybe they have a chance of her and her family regaining her kingdom.

"Well, turn that horse loose, I'll take you to your other sister. I am far faster and more reliable." Hiko offered as he spanned out his wings.

"Great! We need to get to Megumi as soon as possible." Kaoru climbed onto the dragon's back.

"Oh boy." Yahiko muttered as he followed his sister.

"This feels strange." Rapunzel commented as she lifted her dress and followed Yahiko.

"Get use to it."

"Everyone hold tight." Hiko said as he flapped his massive wings and flew up high in the air.

"EEEKKKK!!!" Rapunzel screamed.

"WHOA!!!"

"YAHOO!"

"ORO!!!"

The dragon flew off into the distance towards the third sister.

* * *

"Gold, her hair turned into gold." The baker said as he held up a long piece of thin gold.

"Interesting." Rose Red said as she fingered the gold. "Who gave you this hair of gold?"

"Some blond, eh… name is Rapunzel. She was with this small guy with a high pitched voice."

"Rapunzel, another word for rampion. The rampion child is near." Enishi said as he smirked.

"I can smell her." Rose nodded. All of a sudden, a gush of wind flew over them and they looked up to see a huge black dragon flying overhead.

"A dragon?!" The Baker screamed as he ran inside. The various villagers did the same except for Enishi and Rose Red. They stared at the dragon and watched him flew away.

"I smell blood." Rose whispered as her eyes glowed.

To Be Continued…


	9. Kenshin vs Sanosuke

* * *

The Frog Swordsman

Part Nine

By Maria Cline

Megumi sighed as she sat on top of a high tower. The place she was held wasn't like other prisons but it felt like it. Her room had the finest silks and furniture that money had to buy. She had a vast storehouse of food for many years. She even has a library where she spent her time reading about medicine and other things to pass the time. Yet, she was lonely. No one was going to keep her company except for the stupid monster. She couldn't even talk to him since he can't go in and she can't go out.

Day after day, she watched the various suitors come up to the door and get thrown out by the monster. She never really saw him but he had a loud human voice that wakes her up at the crack of dawn. The suitors lessened as she waited patiently for someone to rescue her. She never liked being held up and being used as a prize but that was the wish of her father. "I wonder how they are doing." Megumi wondered to herself as she thought of her siblings and their punishments.

* * *

Kaoru shivered as she and her friends were flying on the back of Kenshin's old master. She couldn't help but feel excited about seeing the world from so high up. It was nothing she had ever experienced before. Then, she saw a solitary tower in the middle of a vast field. Surrounding the towers were camps of warriors around campfires drinking heavily. They were all wounded and covered in bandages. They looked up to see the dragon and held up their weapons.

"Looks like I'm not going to be welcomed here." The dragon mused as he flew to a neighboring field and landed.

"Wow… you're fast." Rapunzel complimented as she brushed her now matted golden hair.

"That was so cool!" Yahiko laughed as he grinned.

"Thank you for the lift." Kaoru said as she looked around.

"No problem but I can't stay here. All those fighters will try to get me and I'm not in the mood to fight." The dragon held out his claw and a flute came out. "When you need me, go to an open field so I can land in and play this flute."

Kaoru bowed deeply. "Thank you so much, Hiko-san. I promise, we will find a way to repair your cape and get you back to normal."

"Your kindness moves me." Hiko said as he smiled slightly. He looked at Kenshin who had gotten out of the pouch. "Take care of my baka denshi for me. Baka Denshi, when we are normal and you are ready, you will ask for me to finish your lessons."

"Hai…" Kenshin nodded.

The dragon flew up into air and sped off into the distance in a grand way.

"He's so cool." Rapunzel sighed as stars filled her eyes.

"Let's go and fight that monster." Kaoru said as she got out another bokken.

"You can't do that!"

The group looked to see a man with his right arm in a sling and a bandage around his head. "Who are you?" Yahiko asked.

"I am Sir Galahant, a suitor looking to marry the fair Megumi at least as soon as I defeat that monster." Sir Galahant said as he pointed to the tower.

"What is this monster like?" Kaoru inquired as she put her bokken onto her shoulder.

"He is a giant bird who attacks without mercy. He laughs as he fights his victims and even dared others to join into the fight to make it more fun. We had all taken a vow never to talk about the beatings we had endured under this ruthless bird. You must heed my warning and go back home." Sir Galahant explained darkly.

"Oh no, my home is in a tall tower."

"My home is with Kaoru-dono."

"I was kicked out of my home."

"Ditto."

Sir Galahant shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The man walked off.

Kaoru smiled slightly at Kenshin and asked, "Did you mean that your home is by my side?"

"I… I just want to go where you go." Kenshin said as he looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Let's go and fight this monster." Yahiko said as he held up his shinai and the group started to walk to the tower.

The defeated warriors looked at the group and laughed to themselves. Kaoru had to admit, they didn't look all that threatening with a blond woman dressed up in fine clothes, a boy, a girl dressed up as a man, and a frog. Still, she had to save her sister.

They went up to the tower and everyone watched as Kaoru came up to a small cave. Out of the cave was a loud snoring sound. "Hello? Mr. Monster? Can you come out please?" Rapunzel asked sweetly.

"Huh? Oh! Another fight!" A male voice said as a tall figure came out of the cave. Kaoru and the others gasped at the sight. He was far taller than the others and had a strong presence about him.

"He's a chicken!" Yahiko laughed as he fell over.

"I'm a fowl!" The monster yelled as he shook his wing like a fist. Kaoru also joined in at the laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. The chicken monster was brown with white jacket and white pants with a red headband around his head. Despite his posture, he looked like a giant chicken.

"Wow, I didn't know chickens grow up to be this big." Rapunzel said in wonder.

"I think I know why the warriors didn't want to talk about this monster." Kenshin muttered as he studied the giant chicken.

The giant chicken sighed as he shook his head. "Look, my name is Sanosuke the Fighting Fowl and I won't let anyone into this castle until they defeat me."

"Fighting Chicken is more like it." Yahiko muttered as he recovered his breath.

"I heard that!" Sanosuke screamed.

Kaoru came up and said, "We're not suitors. I am Princess Kaoru once of the Kamiya Kingdom and the loudmouthed boy is my little brother Yahiko. The blond is Rapunzel and this is my frog Kenshin. We're not here to fight you, just to see Megumi."

Sanosuke's feathers drooped as he sighed. "I can't. Sorry, princess but I was ordered not to let anyone in that includes brothers and sisters unless they defeat me."

Kaoru raised her bokken to challenge the chicken when Kenshin spoke up. "Kaoru-dono, don't. Sanosuke may be a giant chicken but he is far stronger than you and have much more experience. He is stronger than Gohei."

The woman dropped her bokken and turned to Kenshin. "Are you sure?"

The frog nodded solemnly. "Yes, but don't worry. I can defeat him."

At once everyone including the chicken fell over laughing. "BWAHAHAHA!!! A tiny frog like you defeat me?! Now, I have to laugh!"

"The giant chicken's right. How can you defeat him?" Yahiko asked giggling.

"Just put me on the ground and I will handle things." Kenshin requested politely.

"All right." Kaoru knelt down and let the frog hopped to the much taller chicken.

"Okay, how can someone who I would normally eat as a snack defeat me?" Sanosuke asked as he sat down onto the ground to get a better view of the brave little frog.

"Well, I see that you are a gambler." Kenshin said as he pointed to a bowl with a pair of dice inside.

"Yeah, I like to gamble with the guys over there after I was done beating the tar out of them. Why?"

Kenshin smiled slightly and said, "If I were to win ten games of dice before you, will you let me and my friends get Megumi-dono out?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Sure, but I have to warn you, I'm lucky with dice."

"And I am luckier." Kenshin said as Sanosuke got out the dice. Sanosuke rolled the dice into the bowl.

"Evens!" He called out. Then, the dice became odds.

"My turn." Kenshin said as he picked up the huge dice with his tiny hands and called out, "Evens!" With all of his strength, he rolled the dice and it became evens. "My point."

The two played for nine more rounds. A few times Sanosuke won but Kenshin never lost a roll. Finally, Kenshin put away the dice and said, "I won the ten games of dice. May I see Megumi-dono?"

The chicken smirked as he put a straw in his beak. "I don't see why not. I did give you my word. Besides, that was a fun game."

"Now wait a second!"

The group looked to see the warriors angered with Sir Galahant in front. They were holding their weapons ready to kill. "We had fought you for six months and nothing and then this pathetic _frog_ got lucky and he gets to see the princess?!"

"He won fair and square." Sanosuke said as he stepped in front of the group. "Guys, go and get Megumi. I'll take care of these losers."

"Thank you, Sanosuke." Kenshin said as Kaoru picked him up and the group ran into the castle.

Sanosuke closed the door behind them and pounded his wings like fists. "Who's first?"

* * *

Kaoru and the others rushed up the stairs towards the tower. Rapunzel looked at the stairs and said, "Wow, these stairs go so far. Is this how people normally go up into towers?"

Yahiko warily replied, "Yeah. I know I'm going to regret asking this but how do people get up the tower where you're from?"

"They climb up my hair!"

"I had to ask."

"Guys!" Kaoru screamed as they finally reached the top floor. "Megumi!" She called out as she opened the door to see her older sister sitting by the window.

"Tomboy! Yahiko-chan!" Megumi gushed in shock as she ran up and hugged the two. The two siblings hugged back and everything felt at ease. "I see you have not fully embraced your womanhood." Megumi teased as she pointed to Kaoru's clothes and hair.

"I've been through a lot." Kaoru said as she frowned. "Let me tell you what happened."

* * *

Megumi sat in shock as she absorbed the story. She wanted to deny it. She wanted to say that Kaoru was lying but deep down she knew the truth. "Mother, Father, we had to save them. We have to gather the best fighters in the world and get our home back."

"I know." Kaoru put her arm around her shoulder. "Kenshin and I had met many fighters including this dragon. I know that if we look hard enough, we can get an army to save our kingdom."

"So true. I had been studying many things while I was cooped up here so I can help. Anyway, how did you pass the monster? You didn't kill him did you?" Megumi asked concerned.

"Oh no. He was too strong. Kenshin challenged him to a dice game and won." Kaoru said with awe and then she asked the frog. "Say, how did you predict all those dice rolls? Magic?"

"No, it's just a skill." Kenshin replied as he smiled slightly.

"Oh ho! You saved this maiden from the tower. You deserve a kiss." Megumi picked up the frog and kissed him on the lips.

"Oro…" Kenshin's eyes became a pair of swirls.

"Megumi!!!" Kaoru screeched as she pulled Kenshin away.

"Jealous?" Megumi smirked as she saw the fire in her sister's eyes.

Kaoru gritted her teeth as she blushed. Why did she just become angry over that? Kenshin deserved that kiss for freeing Megumi. For some reason, the thought of anyone kissing Kenshin like that made her stomach turned.

"Looks like you are growing up. Good. Let's go. I want to meet the monster who had been protecting me." Megumi said as she went down the stairs and out of the castle. Standing there among the unconscious bodies of the fallen wannabe suitors stood Sanosuke looking proud. The fighting fowl came up to Megumi and said, "Hey, princess, nice to meet ya."

Megumi blinked and said, "It's a… chicken."

"Rooster or fowl actually." Sanosuke said as he winked. "I'm joining in to help out."

"A… chicken has been guarding me?! OHHOHOHOHO!!!" Megumi laughed as fox ears popped out of her head.

"It's not funny! I'm a great fighter!" Sanosuke screamed as he flapped his wings wildly making the woman laugh even harder and causing the others to laugh as well. The only ones who were not laughing were Kenshin and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled sweetly at the chicken and said, "Well, I think that you are a good fighter if you can beat up all these guys."

"Thanks, Rapunzel."

"For a giant chicken."

Sanosuke fell over and Kenshin hopped toward the chicken. "Sanosuke, may I ask if you are a man turned into a giant chicken?"

"Yeah. I was human." Sanosuke said as he sat down and petted the frog.

The group stopped laughing and Megumi cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were cursed like that."

"Hey, no problem." Sanosuke shrugged as he smiled slightly.

"How did you become a giant chicken?" Kaoru asked concerned as she sat down on a stone.

"Well, it's nothing dramatic. I was eating at this restaurant and I left before I paid my bill a few times. This guy who owns it didn't trust me to pay my debt so he put a curse on me turning me into a rooster until I pay off my debts with interest." Sanosuke explained.

The group stared at him. "That's it? You became a giant chicken because you didn't pay off a tab? Why don't you just pay it off?" Yahiko asked in disbelief.

"Well… it's a big bill and there's only so much work I can get as a giant fowl." Sanosuke said as he looked away.

"Oh, I just thought of something. Was your last name 'Sagara'?" Kaoru asked as she got out a paper picture.

"How did you know?" Sanosuke asked.

"A friend of yours is looking for you. His name is Katsu and he likes to work with bombs." Kaoru said as she handed Sanosuke the picture.

Sanosuke's jaw dropped as he looked at that picture. "Aw man! Have I been gone that long? I gotta remember to find him once I get back to normal because there's no way I'm letting my buddy know that I am a chi- fowl."

Megumi sighed as she patted her friend. "Well… as soon as we get back our kingdom, we can find a way to help you repay that bill and get you back to normal."

"You will?!" Sanosuke exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Of course. You did protect Megumi and besides, you're not the only cursed person here." Kaoru said as she looked at Kenshin.

"You too?! And I thought I had it bad." Sanosuke picked up Kenshin and studied him.

"I am used to it."

"How did you get cursed?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say that I deserve this fate."

"No you don't." Kaoru chided as she gently took Kenshin into her arms. "Come on, let's go to an inn and get some rest."

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the air, a pair of figures soared throughout the air. Enishi held on with all his power as the broom shakily moved through the air. "I hate flying this old broom." The man growled as he looked down.

"I know but we have to catch up to that stupid dragon and this is the fastest way." Rose said as she focused.

"You should have gotten another broom! This one has over five hundred thousand miles on it!"

"It's reliable. My mother had this when she was my age. It's a family heirloom."

"It's cracking."

"It's your imagination. Just hold on tight."

"With one arm. Sure, no problem."

"I sensed the Battousai and he's on the ground now."

"Good. Get us on the ground too." Enishi ordered as he held on tighter.

"Not so tight!" Rose screamed as she tilted the broom down. All of a sudden the broom snapped in two and the two fell to the earth.

"AAAAHHH!!!"

* * *

Laughter filled the room as Megumi, Yahiko, and Kaoru were arguing, Rapunzel was reading, and Sanosuke was drinking. Kenshin watched contently from the table. "Ahhh… nothing beats good sake." Sanosuke said as he plopped down next to Kenshin with a jug in his hand. "You know, Kenshin, I like you. I never met another guy cursed like me before. Makes things easier you know?"

Kenshin looked up at him. "Well, I'm glad to help someone with their pains. Do not worry, they are a good family and they will do everything they could to get you back to normal."

"I trust them and I don't mind waiting. But, I would be more worried about you. I mean, I may be a giant chicken but I can defend myself. You… you're a frog that could only talk and predict dice rolls. How did you survive?"

Kenshin pointed to his head. "I was creative and lucky."

"Ah… well, I won't eat any more frogs. I promise."

"Thank you."

Sanosuke fiddled with a fishbone as he glanced at his friend. "So, Kenshin, what did you do to make someone turn you into a frog?"

The frog fidgeted and replied, "All I can say is that I deserve this punishment."

"Ah…" Sanosuke nodded as he rubbed his beak. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep now." The giant fowl grabbed some pillows and put them onto the floor. Then, he sat down on them and closed his eyes.

"Isn't that uncomfortable for you? We have a bed for you." Kaoru asked as she gestured to a bed.

"Nah, I can only sleep sitting up. Part of the fowl curse."

"Weird."

"Actually, sleeping sitting up wasn't that bad." Kenshin commented as he came up. "I used to sleep sitting up all the time before I was cursed."

"Really?! I heard that only assassins sleep sitting up." Rapunzel exclaimed.

The group looked at the blond and then at Kenshin who was stiffening up. "Many swordsmen sleep sitting up." Kaoru defended quickly.

"Oh." Rapunzel nodded but she remained confused.

"Silly blond." Megumi scoffed softly.

Kaoru sighed in relief. Rapunzel nearly figured out everything. For someone as naïve as the blond, she was pretty sharp. That made her more observant than others care to admit. She had to be careful around her. If Rapunzel know how smart she really was, she would be dangerous. "Anyway, we all better get some sleep and then try to figure out a way to get some good people on our team. We'll need some great fighters, someone to handle weapons, and a witch or two would be great."

"It might be hard to find a good witch." Sanosuke said, "Most witches like to keep to themselves and if they are ever disturbed, they might curse you. These magical entities are tricky. I heard about this fairy who cursed a baby to death because she wasn't invited to some party by her parents."

"Anyway, we'll get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow." Kaoru yawned as she went to a tent and go to sleep.

* * *

"I told you we needed to get a different broom." Enishi said as he and Rose came out of the woods picking twigs out of their hair.

"It was stable just before it snapped. I don't get it." Rose examined the broom again. It wasn't like it to just snap in two in the middle of the woods. The witch sighed. "Well, the good news is that the rampion child and the Battousai are close by. The bad news is that I can't do much for a few days."

The man blushed as he glanced at her. "You don't mean…"

"Yes."

"Damn it! Why does that always happen at the worst possible times?"

"I don't know." Rose and Enishi went into the village and noticed that they were being stared at. They were used to the stares since they don't look like the average villager. Then, a young boy came out and yelled, "Wolf! I mean, Witch!!!"

At once, the various villagers stared at the two and without warning ran after them. Enishi growled as they ran off. "We will get the Battousai."

To Be Continued...


	10. Touched by a Rose

The Frog Swordsman

Part 10

By Maria Cline

_Kaoru wandered alone through the vast flower fields. "Hello?" She called out._

_"Your heart is your greatest power." A lone figure whispered as she appeared out of nowhere. Kaoru gasped at the sight. A tall beautiful woman dressed in white and covered in heavy chains. The chains rattled as she took each step. On her feet was a pair of heavy iron boots._

_"Are those heavy?"_

_"Extremely so."__ The mysterious figure said as she held out her hands. "I had been watching you and I am here to aid you in your quest. Listen carefully for I have only enough strength to say this once. Leave Rapunzel, Megumi, Yahiko, and Sanosuke behind and go forth to find the golden thread at once. Have them go to find more allies to help you. Do not meet with them before the next full moon or have them talk about you and the frog before the full moon or death will come to the Frog Battousai."_

_"Kenshin would die?"_

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!!!"

Kaoru sat up and grabbed her bokken. "Who yelled that?" She growled as she held her bokken to see Sanosuke perched on top of a tree. The sun was just starting to climb into the new day.

"Heh… curse." Sanosuke chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Who ever heard of waking up at dawn?" Rapunzel moaned as she brushed her hair.

"Better than Hiko's cold baths." Yahiko muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh yes."

"Perhaps we can find a way to shut you up at dawn." Megumi said as she got out a pan.

"Hey, I didn't like any better than you. But, when the sun rises I have to crow."

Kaoru gazed at the sky in deep thought. The group watched her and Yahiko came up to her.

"Hey! Kaoru!"

"I heard you." Kaoru said as she shook her head. "I know this will sound crazy but I Kenshin and I must go and find golden thread spun from straw so we can get Hiko back to normal. You guys must go and find people to help us. Just don't tell anyone about me and Kenshin."

"Why?" Yahiko asked skeptically.

Kaoru bit her lip. What could she say, that an angel in chains told her to go. "I can't say. Just please, do as I say." Kaoru explained frantically.

"Well, I've heard weirder fairy tales. Still, we better follow Tomboy's advice. We don't have much else to do." Megumi mused as she rubbed her chin.

"Right. We better go." Kaoru hugged her siblings again and said, "Please, remember what I said. All of you." At once everyone looked at Rapunzel.

"What?" She asked confused as she looked around.

"You don't say a word about Kenshin and me to anyone." Kaoru warned.

Rapunzel nodded as she smiled. "Oh don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt Kenshin and you. I won't even say your names!"

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on them." Sanosuke said as he gave a thumbs up.

Kaoru smiled as she and Kenshin bowed. "Thank you. We better go." Kaoru got out a flute and blew on it. Hiko flew down from the heavens scaring Sanosuke and Megumi.

"Hmmm… chicken. Idiot Apprentice, you are so kind to give me breakfast." Hiko said as he licked his lips at Sanosuke who was feeling low on the food chain.

"Shishou!!!" Kenshin wailed as he held his head.

"You want a fight?" Sanosuke asked as he went into fighting position.

"I'm joking." Hiko chuckled as he raised his head up. "So, I see you have your sister back. Now, what?"

"Well… you see, Kenshin and I to go and find the gold spun from straw to get you back to normal while the others go and find more allies. Do you know where to go?" Kaoru explained.

"I'm a dragon swordsman not a spinster! I don't know a thing about gold spun from straw!"

"Ummm…" Rapunzel meekly raised her hand. "I know this will sound crazy but why don't you go and find a bunch of experts on spinning? Someone might know something because the power to spin straw into gold must be popular." The group stared at her. "Or not."

"That's a great idea!" Kaoru proclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that? Maybe I can find a good enough spinster with my golden ball." She held up the necklace and said, "Golden ball, lead me to a spinster who can spin straw into gold."

The ball glowed brightly and it said, "Signal lost. Please hang up and try again."

"Damn it! Okay, how about a group of spinsters who know about the spinster who can spin straw into gold."

The ball glowed and revealed a map with a group of spinning wheel icons on it. "Yes! There's a spinsters' convention in the Kingdom of Spinstera."

"I will take you two there. Spinstera is a long ways away." Hiko said as he lowered his wings.

"Good." Kaoru picked up Kenshin and went onto Hiko's back. "Remember what I said. Don't tell anyone about us while we're gone. Good luck!"

"You too!" Yahiko waved as the dragon flew up into the air and vanished. "Now what do we do?" He asked Megumi who was the oldest and wisest.

"Find some good fighters." Megumi replied as the group started towards the woods.

"I know of some places to try out." Sanosuke offered as he came up. "I don't know any really good fighters though."

"We can ask those suitors." Yahiko pointed to the ground.

"Lightweights. If we need to get some people to save your kingdom, we need to get a few good men."

"Or chickens."

Sanosuke frowned. "Ha ha."

* * *

After a brief chat and confirmation that Megumi would be the one in charge, they went out into the forest so they can get into the closest inn when a loud scream echoed throughout the woods.

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked as she held herself.

In front of them, a young woman with long red hair fell. Her clothes were torn and she was tired. She gazed at Rapunzel and said, "Hello, Rapunzel I presume?" At that she collapsed onto the ground and Sanosuke came and held her.

"Who is she?" Rapunzel asked.

* * *

_"Rose. My precious Rose. Why do you hurt so much?" A lone figure whispered as Rose stood in a room filled with mirrors. _

_Rose gazed at the figure in chains. "Snow White?"_

A cool towel fell over her forehead and she woke up. Staring back at her was a lovely woman with long black hair and almond shaped eyes. "Sn-snow White, have I finally died?"

"I don't know this 'Snow White' but you're not dead." The woman replied.

Rose shook her head as she sat up to see the woman was not who she thought she was. "Oh! You're not her. Forgive me. You look like my dead departed sister, Snow White."

"That's okay. You were out for a while but no serious injuries." The woman smiled at her and said, "My name is Megumi, what's yours?"

"Rose Red." Rose said as she felt her wounds only to find none. "My wounds."

"Were healed." The woman said as she held up a sewing needle and thread.

"Ah, a magical healing needle with special thread." Rose said a she studied the items. "Impressive."

"Thanks."

"So, what's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?" Sanosuke asked as he put his giant wing around the girl's shoulders.

"Sister! Sister!" Enishi screamed as he ran into the clearing and saw a giant chicken holding his stepsister. "GET YOUR WINGS OFF OF MY SISTER!" The man ran up and attacked the fowl.

Sanosuke pushed Rose to the side and held up his hands. "Relax, I'm not hurting her."

Enishi's blood boiled as his body tensed up. "ENISHI-CHAN, STOP!" The man paused to see Rose coming towards him glaring.

"I thought they were hurting you."

"They saved my life! Honestly, Enishi-chan, I can handle myself."

"Like you handle that mob of rioting villagers?"

"Guys? What happened to you? Who are you? What are you?" Yahiko asked as he came in between.

Rose took a deep breath. "I am Rose Red, an enchantress and this is my brother Enishi, he protects me."

"I'm Megumi, the boy is Yahiko, the blond is Rapunzel, and the giant chicken-"

"Fowl!"

"Whatever, is Sanosuke."

"It is an honor to meet you. We were out looking for the rampion child when we were attack by a mob of rioting villagers. They knew I was a witch but I don't know how. Enishi-chan drew them away but I was still hurt."

"Why don't you use your magic?" Megumi asked.

"Well… I can't. At least, I can't right now." Rose blushed brightly as she looked down.

"Huh?"

"I get it. It's that time of the month." Rapunzel said as she looked at her.

"HUH?!" The group exclaimed in surprise. While they don't know Rapunzel well, they knew how naïve she was. They were amazed at the fact that the blond knew a secret about a witch.

"My mother does magic tricks for me except for a few days every month. I asked her why and she said that every month for a few days a witch's ability to control her powers decreased so they can't do spells. I never knew why but that's what happens." Rapunzel said as she twirled her blond hair.

The red head blushed as bright as her hair. "Anyway, for the next two days, I can't perform magic so I'm vulnerable. We can't afford to have anyone involved to get hurt in our quests. One of them is to find the rampion child which is you, Rapunzel-chan."  
"Me?" Rapunzel said confused.

Enishi nodded as he took her hand. "Yes, you see, your natural parents were worried sick about you and missed you dearly. My sister and I will take you back there."

The girl smiled at the idea of no more traveling and getting to stay at a nice home then she shook her head. "I'm sorry but I promised them that I would help them regain their kingdom. I can't return until my new friends are happy again."

The two looked at Megumi and the others and Rose asked, "Is that true?"

Megumi nodded. "Hai. While we were away from our kingdom, a monster took over and now we're looking for allies to help us get our home back."

"I see." Enishi nodded. "We are on another quest, something far more dangerous. We are searching for the Hitokiri Battousai."

Before anyone can say anything, footsteps echoed throughout the woods with angry shouts of 'Get the Witch!'.

"Damn it." Rose muttered as Enishi got out his sword.

"Wait a second." Yahiko reached into his pocket and got out a pair of glasses. "Put these on, they're magic." He handed them to Rose.

Rose put on the glasses as Megumi covered Enishi's head with a huge hat and wrapped his body with a cloth. Then, she had him lie down onto the ground with her at his side. A mob of angry villagers came into the clearing and looked around. The mob leader came up to Rose and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen a red headed witch and a white haired psycho?"

The woman's jaw nearly dropped and she said, "No. No, I have not. Who are you?"

"We're a mob of angry villagers and I'm the mob leader. We are looking for the witch because there's a big reward out for her head. Do you want to join? We have extra torches and pitchforks. We even have a benefits plan." The mob leader said as he got out a stack of papers.

"Maybe later." Rose Red said as she bowed politely.

"Who's this?" An angry villager asked as he pointed to Enishi.

Megumi smirked as she put the man's covered head into her lap and asked, "What do you think?"

The mob of angry villagers blushed as one as they looked away. "Well, we better go and find the witch and the psycho." The mob leader said as he bowed. The mob ran off leaving the group alone.

"What kind of magic is this?" Rose asked as she took off the glasses.

"Magic glasses, anyone who wears them cannot be recognized, not even by their own families. You can borrow it until your powers come back." Yahiko said as he smiled slightly.

"I am in your debt." Rose said as she bowed deeply. She gazed at the group and despite their appearance she could sense great strength. "Perhaps you can help us in killing the Battousai. We are on a quest of defeating the Battousai and ensuring the death of Shishio the Fire Demon."

"Hey! We're on a quest to defeat this fire demon too! Perhaps, we can join forces. We help you kill the Battousai and you can help us in regaining our kingdom!" Megumi exclaimed as she glanced at the two. They were wanted but they were strong and a witch and a psycho could help out.

"Sounds fair." Rose said as she nodded. "We cannot stand to see families apart like ours had been. Besides, we couldn't leave Rapunzel-chan here before we can take her back to her natural parents. With the Battousai running around loose with the curse that binds him slowly unraveling no woman is safe."

"Wait, this Battousai is real?" Yahiko asked amazed.

"As real as you and I." Enishi said as he sat down onto the log. "The Battousai had killed my future-brother-in-law, then stole my sister, Tomoe, away, and killed her after they got married."

"He is as fast as the wind and can see things before they happen. The fools in the law refused to punish him because he was so strong. Enishi and I got together and punished him together with his left arm and a good part of my magic to seal him. Unfortunately, the curse that bound him and the curse that bound the fire demon had been weakening. I managed to regain my health but it takes all of my power just to make sure it doesn't slip any more." Rose lamented.

"So, you cursed the fire demon so he won't do any more damage? You did a crappy job of that." Yahiko scoffed.

"Yahiko-chan!" Sanosuke slapped him over the head.

"No, the boy is right. I did a bad job in sealing the demons. I cursed the fire demon so he can burn to death but he willed himself through it and got stronger because of that. I cursed the Battousai because I cannot kill him. Don't worry; the curses are still in effect until I die."

"So, if you die, two deadly demons will come back into the world?" Megumi asked.

The witch nodded.

"Are they really demons?" Rapunzel shivered at the thought of two demons coming out.

"Well, they were once men but they had killed so much they turned into demons. Anyway, we can't say any more about this, especially about the Battousai." Enishi explained and then looked at the group.

"Wow, the Battousai was real." Megumi smiled slightly. "What does he really look like? Was he tall and scary?"

"No, he was small, he has red hair like me but he has golden eyes that lit up in the darkness. You can recognize him by the cross shaped scar on his face. He may act all polite but it's an act." Rose described.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Ummm… are you sure he's a monster? Maybe he's really nice and you didn't know about it."

Enishi growled as he grabbed her shoulder. "He is an assassin! Assassins are never nice!"

"You're hurting me." The blond winced at the pain.

"Cut that out! She's naïve! She's been stuck in a tower for ten years!" Yahiko yelled as he pulled Enishi away.

The man stared at the blond and said, "Forgive me. I get tense when I even think about that bastard."

"That's okay but Kaoru-san taught me not to listen to what others say unless it was confirmed by my own eyes and ears. I want to do that with the Battousai."

Rose nodded. "Wise words but I can guarantee you that the moment you set eyes on the Battousai, he is the last thing you will see in this world."

The blond stared at the redhead. "Was he that ugly?"

The redhead blinked and frowned. "No, not at all. In fact, he was kinda cute for a cold blooded murderer."

"Rosalyn Red!" Enishi wailed.

Rose winced slightly. The only time when her brother called her by her full name was when he's furious at her. "It's an observation. Nothing more."

"I hope so. I will not have another sister go ga-ga over that Battousai!"

"I am not going ga-ga over the Battousai! You're being paranoid as usual."

"I'm protective, there's a difference."

The group watched the brother and sister banter back and forth. Finally, Megumi stepped forward and said, "Say, why don't we go off and try to get ourselves away from the mob of angry villagers before they get smart and figure everything out?"

"All right." The siblings said in perfect unison.

* * *

The moon was shining as Sanosuke sat down ready to go to sleep. Ever since he had been cursed with a rooster body, he had been chased and laughed at. Of course, he had it easy compared to Kenshin. He could fight, run, and even jump higher than the average street fighter. Poor Kenshin shrunk down to a tiny helpless form that had to be carried around in a bag. After meeting Kenshin, he vowed never to eat frogs again.

The giant fowl glanced at Enishi who was lying in his cot and then at Yahiko. The kid was okay; he was not snobby like other princes and acted like any other boy. However, Enishi was different. He just felt strange around this one armed man. Enishi was tense all the time and focused on revenge. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, this Battousai did ruin the guy's life. He still felt uneasy being in the same area as he.

"Hey, Enishi, what do you do when you're not chasing the Battousai?" Sanosuke asked trying to get to know him better.

"Protect my sister."  
"I mean what do you do for fun? You know what they say; all work and no play make Jack a dull boy."

"That kind of thinking cursed you in the first place." Enishi glared at the giant fowl. "My life is my sister and the death to those demons. Nothing else matters."

"That's dull. I mean, those are noble goals but you are just plain obsessive."

"I'm focused." The white haired man said as he lay back.

"You're crazy."

Enishi smirked. "So I am. Blame it on the Battousai. I saw the Battousai kill when I was a boy. I will not let that happen again."

"Well, that's cool. This Battousai must be a monster to kill his own wife like that." Yahiko agreed as he grinned.

"He was a demon. I pray that you or your sister won't meet him in your lifetime."

"I want to fight the Battousai." Sanosuke said as he smirked. "He would be a great man to fight to get a bloody reputation like that."

"Then, you would die. The Battousai is a dangerous man. He may look at you as a good dinner. Besides, he is in no condition to fight. And he won't be as long as Rose and I have anything to do about it."

"What did you do to him?" Yahiko asked finally. "What kind of curse is it?"

Enishi frowned and then waved his index finger. "That… is a secret."

The giant chicken and the boy facefaulted.

* * *

Rose closed her eyes as she sat in a meditative position. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked as she walked over to her.

"Meditating. Mages must have a certain control over their minds and hearts to learn magic." Rose replied as she opened her eyes.

"Oh." The blond looked down. "Ummm… how well do you know my natural parents?"

"I only knew them briefly but they were very nice and worried about you."

"I see." Rapunzel sat down. "I never had two parents, I only had my mother. I wonder what it will be like having two parents."

"It will be different for you." Megumi said as she smiled. "I remember my parents, they had different roles and they were busy but they do care. What about you, Rose?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't remember my natural father; he died when I was born. My natural mother raised me alone until she married my stepfather. He was a good man and tried his best to raise me and Snow equally. Unfortunately, he ignored Enishi-chan."

"So, this 'Snow White' was your sister? Sounds good together, Snow White and Rose Red." Megumi said.

"No, her real name was Tomoe. Snow White was her nickname because her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. She was beautiful like a porcelain doll. Mother was jealous of her looks." Rose laughed slightly.

"Can we meet your mother? If she's a witch like you, she can help." Megumi suggested.

"Unfortunately, she passed on into the next world and is living with Snow right now." Rose said as she gazed at the stars.

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel said.

"Did the Battousai kill her too?" Megumi asked.

"No, vanity killed her. Heaven forgive her soul."

"Vanity? What is vanity?" Rapunzel asked.

"It means she cared too much about looking better than everyone else. She could have been a wonderful woman if she had just stopped talking to her mirror so much. But, that is behind me. Please, I don't want to talk about it."

Silence overcame the three and then Rapunzel asked, "Ummm… I just realize something. Why do most kids have two natural parents? If most people can raise a child by themselves, why have another? Does it take two people to get a child?"

"Get a child?" Megumi repeated.

"Yes, I noticed that families have small children so they must get them from somewhere." Rapunzel said as she twirled her blond hair.

Rose sweatdropped. "Did your adoptive mother ever explain to you where babies come from?"

"Oh no. I thought they get them from stores like everything else."

Megumi pulled Rose to the side and whispered, "Which one of us should tell Rapunzel about the facts of life?"

The redhead frowned. "I can't believe this. Paper rock scissors?" She held out her fist.

"Fine by me." Megumi nodded as she held out her fist.

* * *

The moon rose as a lone dragon flew through the air. Kenshin gazed at the moon and shivered.

"Are you cold, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"No… I just had a strange feeling that… that something bad is going to happen." Kenshin confessed.

To Be Continued...


	11. A Little Old Man named Rumpy

The Frog Swordsman

Part Eleven

By Maria Cline

Kaoru and Kenshin flew like the wind on Hiko's back as they went over the vast fields and forests. The woman couldn't help but feel awed by the view. She had never seen anything like it before in her life. As they flew through a flock of swans, Hiko glanced at his back. "What a wonderful view." She sighed as she watched everything.

"Yes, it is." Kenshin agreed as Kaoru held him to her chest to keep him warm.

"We'll be getting into Spinstera soon. I have to land or we'll be shot." Hiko said as he descended down to the field below.

After the two got off, Kaoru bowed to Hiko. "Thank you so much for the lift."  
"Hey, no problem. Good luck in finding that golden thread and idiot apprentice make sure you find a way to get back to normal." Hiko said as he nodded toward the frog.

"Hai, Shishou." Kenshin replied.

The dragon flew off into the air in a massive gust of air. "I swear, he has a huge ego." Kaoru muttered as they walked towards the nearest town.

"He means well, Kaoru-dono."

"True. Oh well, let's go and find that thread." Kaoru said as they walked into the town. It was a massive place filled with spinning wheels, the streets were lined with flags with the spinning wheel in the middle, there were even vendors handing out tiny toy spinning wheels to kids. "Wow, Spinstera is big on spinning wheels. Someone here has to know something."

"Hai." Kenshin nodded as he hopped back into the pouch.

Kaoru looked around and then asked a group of spinsters who gathered around. They were spinning and she asked, "Excuse me, does any of you know anyone who can spin straw into gold?"

"Straw into gold?" A spinner replied, "Why yes. Such a talent is very rare, one of the rarest in the world. There is the queen who can spin straw into gold. But good luck trying to reach her. Ever since she married King Midanas, no one was allowed to speak to her, not even her own father."

Kaoru frowned. "King Midanas? Oh man, I can't believe this. Are there any others who could spin straw into gold?"

"None that I know of. The queen is the only one with such talent."

"Thank you." Kaoru bowed and then went another group. Unfortunately, they said the same thing.

"Only the queen can do such a feat but no one can speak to her even her father."

Several hours passed as Kaoru sat down at an inn to rest. Kenshin studied a map of Spinstera. "I'm beat. I must have spoken to every spinster in the kingdom. No one can spin straw into gold except for the queen."

"Stop talking about the queen!!!" The two looked up to see a young man drinking ale. The man held up a cup and said, "I knew the queen when she was just the miller's daughter. I loved her and she loved me. Yet… _hic_ the father won't give me consent. I am just a farmer and he wanted my beloved to marry a royal man and lived happily ever after."

"Well, I'm sure she cares about you." Kaoru comforted.

"Ha! _Hic_ She's miserable with that gold digger. No one can see her or even talk to her and not even her idiot father could get close to her." The man moaned as he laid his head on the table.

"And so you are going to lay there and get drunk?!" Kaoru yelled.

"No, I'm sitting and getting drunk. There's… _hic_ a difference." The farmer sighed as he nursed his drink.

"What's your name?" Kenshin asked as he came out of the pouch.

The farmer blinked and looked at his drink. "That bartender musta put something in my drink. Now, I'm seeing a talking frog."

"Just answer the question please." Kenshin said feeling annoyed.

"Oh, well Mr. Frog, I'm Hans. My beloved's name is Archane. Such a lovely name. Archane. Archane." Hans passed out over the table and Kaoru shook her head.

"Poor guy. I wish we can help him. That's it, we're talking to Queen Archane." Kaoru said firmly. "I just need to get dressed."

* * *

Kaoru walked down the street after a quick change. Instead of her manly clothes, she was dressed in her finest outfit with Kenshin tucked away in her purse. At once, the other people bowed and curtseyed as she passed by. She nodded toward them while maintaining a high head. She hated looking like a royal woman but she had no choice. The only way she can get the gold thread she needed was to look like a royal woman again. She made her way to the guards and demanded in her most professional voice. "I demand to see King Midanas and Queen Archane at once."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but tell them that Princess Kaoru needs to see them right away. If you don't, I will make you suffer." Kaoru said as she held out a bokken. The guards left except for one that was watching the princess. "That was easy."

"Well, if it isn't Kaoru the Exiled Princess." King Midanas said as he came up and bowed. He was tall with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was thin and covered in gold clothes. "Are you here to marry me? Forget it. I am married and have a son already."

"Congratulations on your marriage and son but I am not interested in that. I need to see Queen Archane about a matter most dire." Kaoru said civilly.

"My wife? Oh no. No one can see her except for me and my son. Not even my peasant of my father-in-law could see her." King Midanas said as he turned up his nose.

"But… my kingdom is at stake! I am not going to steal her away! I just need some gold thread that she spun from straw." Kaoru cried out.

"You are not going to touch my gold or my wife! Get out or I will throw you in the dungeon!" The king screamed.

"Oh fine." Kaoru pouted as she marched off out of the castle. "It was worth a try." She sighed as she went to a shack and changed out of her clothes and into her messenger outfit.

Carefully, Kenshin poked his head out of the purse and he said, "Kaoru-dono, perhaps I can sneak in and find the queen. They wouldn't look twice at a frog in the castle."

"Wait a second, that castle is huge and besides what if someone catches you?"

"Then, I am caught. If I don't talk, I look like any other frog. It is nothing to worry about. We don't know where else to turn." Kenshin replied as he smiled.

The woman nodded reluctantly. Kenshin was right. There was no one else she know of who could spin straw into gold. If they could get Hiko as a man again, he can help out a lot. "Okay, but be careful. The last thing I want in the world was for you to die before you can get back to normal. Just come back alive."

"I will." Kenshin bowed as he hopped into the moat. Kenshin swum in the moat and a giant crocodile appeared out of nowhere. The frog darted up and jumped out of the water. He hopped frantically and then the crocodile screamed in pain as a rock hit him. Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru holding rocks in her hand. "Thank you." He said as he dove back under water and hurried to the sewers.

Kenshin gazed around as he hopped out of the castle sewers through a drain. "That was disgusting." He muttered as he looked around at the huge building. Gears in his mind worked hard as he tried to think of a good way to find the queen.

"Grawl…" A huge guard dog growled as he came up to the frog.

Kenshin glared at the dog. The dog yipped and ran off. "Bad dog." He muttered as he went under the curtain.

A pair of servants stopped right by the frog and one of them said, "The queen has been most distracted lately. Everyone saw it even the wee baby. What do you suppose is the matter?"

"Who knows? She never spoke to anyone who was allowed in her room. She just sat there surrounded by books with long lists of peculiar names. Maybe she needs a vacation."

"From such splendor? Please. Let us just bring this to her majesty and the prince. Perhaps, this can help her with her appetite."

That was all the frog need to know. He hopped onto the cart and waited as the servants pushed the cart away.

* * *

It was quiet as usual as Queen Archane read over the lists of unusual names she saw in various books. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Archane said as she looked up to see the servants with her and her baby's food.

"Here is your dinner." One of the servants said as they bowed.

The woman nodded her approval. The two left and Archane came up and got the bottle for the baby. "Here you go, Richard." She cooed as she fed the infant.

"That's right, can't have a baby go hungry."

The woman looked up to see a small man wearing bright clothes with a spindle on each wrist. "Hello, old man." Archane said as she glared at him.

"This is the second night. Ready?"

"Yes. Is your name, Aardvark?"

"Nope."

"Anderson."

"Nope."

Several hours later…

"Zukan?" Queen Archane coughed as she rubbed her throat.

"Nope and that's all for tonight." The funny little man said as he came up and bowed. "Remember, tomorrow night is the last night and I get that kid." He grinned as he hopped out of the only window in the room.

The woman collapsed onto the floor and whispered, "Damn it."

"Excuse me."

Archane looked around and then saw a frog hopping from the cart. "Great, it is another strange creature to take advantage of me. What do you want?"

"I… I am but a humble frog who was hoping to get some gold thread spun from straw to help out my master. You see, he needs to wear a magic cape and without it, he is stuck as a dragon." Kenshin quickly explained, "But, what is wrong? You seem sad for someone who is queen of a rich kingdom."

"Queen, yeah right. I'm not a queen. I'm a slave in a fancy castle." Archane sighed as she sat down and sat the frog on her lap. "I have no special gift of spinning straw into gold. That was a hair brained scheme of my father's to make me special to the king! I had to choose either death or marriage. Now, I wish I had chosen death." The woman closed her eyes as a tear came down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"You are the first… one to apologize to me like that with sincerity." Archane said as she smiled slightly.

"May I ask, how did you fool the king if you cannot spin straw into gold? Did that funny old man did it for you?"

"Yes. When the king found out about my 'talent' he locked me up in a tower and forced me to spin straw into gold. If I don't, I get killed. The first night, this man showed up out of nowhere and spun straw for me just for my necklace. I did my test and was the king impressed? No! He stuck me in a larger room with more straw and told me to spin it. The funny man came to my rescue and I had to give him my ring my dead mother gave me. So, he spun the straw and the king was impressed but he wasn't satisfied. So, he had me stuck in a huge room with a huge pile of straw and demanded that I spin the straw and get him gold. Finally, the funny man appeared and offered to trade my virginity for the gold. I had to put my foot down then. So, he settled for trading my first born child. I agreed since I didn't know if I ever get to have a kid. Anyway, the king forced me to marry him after that and now I will have to figure out the funny man's name or I will lose Richard forever!" Archane stopped and drank some water. "That felt so good to get that off of my chest."

Kenshin frowned. "Sounds like you had it hard. Perhaps, I can find out who the funny old man's name is and figure out a way for you to get out of this castle and back to Hans."

"Hans?" Archane jolted to her knees. "You spoke to Hans?"

"Hai. He misses you so much and it didn't sound like he cared about anything else but your safety. He was at the bar drinking because he missed you." Kenshin explained. "I… have friends who can help you and your son."

The queen stared at him. "And I suppose you want the gold that was spun from straw in return?"

"Yes, I would. It is for my master but I will not force you to give it to me." Kenshin said politely.

Archane gazed at him as she picked him up. Finally, she smiled. "The world would be much better off if there were more men like you. What is your name?"

"Kenshin."

"Kenshin, the meaning is 'Heart of the Sword'. How odd for a frog to have such a unique name."

Kenshin smiled slightly. "I'm… a unique frog. Say, I have a friend who could help you if she could get into your castle and see you."

"That will be hard. Only my personal servants and messengers can see me. I got it." Archane ran to her desk and started writing on some gold colored paper. "Here is a special order designating your friend as my personal messenger. With this, she can get in what is her name?"

"Kaoru… Kaoru Froog."

"Okay. How did you sneak in?" Archane asked.

"Through the moat and sewer system."

"I see. You can get out through the window and climbed down the wall from there." Archane said as she gave the frog a rolled up parchment. "Don't worry about getting it wet, it's enchanted waterproof paper."

The frog opened his mouth and carried the huge paper with him. He bowed and Archane said, "Remember, you only have until midnight tonight or I will lose Richard."

The frog nodded and the queen took him out of the window and dropped him. The frog landed onto the wall and then into the moat. He swum as hard as he could passed several unconscious crocodiles before a pair of familiar hands picked him up.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed in relief. "Are you okay?"

The frog dropped the parchment into her lap. "Yes but things are more complicated than we thought."

* * *

"DAMN HIM!" Kaoru screamed as she paced through the woods. "I thought I had it hard. We have to get her out of that castle."

"Don't worry, we will. But first we have to make sure Archane-dono won't lose the baby."

"Right! We'll just look for the funny old man." Kaoru got out her golden ball necklace. "Please work. Golden Ball listen to my plea, show me where the funny old man who spun gold for the queen is and don't crash on me!"

The golden ball glowed and revealed a map of the town with a small old man icon flashing. "All right! There he is!"

* * *

After walking through the town, they came to a neighborhood where there were less spinning wheels and more women. Kaoru followed the map to a small tent where they entered to see a small old man surrounded by beautiful women with bunny ears on their heads.  
"Hey there, Bunnies." The old man said as he grinned.

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin who nodded. He recognized the strange old man anywhere. The two went back out and Kaoru asked, "Now what? We have to find out the old man's name without raising suspicion."

"We can watch but there's little time. There is a way to get into the funny old man's graces but you will not like it." Kenshin observed as he saw the sun was in the afternoon sky.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's dangerous."

"I like danger."

"You will hate me for even suggesting it."

"I will never hate you."

"Well…"

* * *

Kaoru stood at the door dressed in a skin tight black bunny outfit with a pair of white ears on her head. As always, she has Kenshin in a pouch under her shoulder. "Damn you, Kenshin." She growled as she smiled sweetly and made her way to the funny old man.

The funny old man grinned as he held up some ale. "Well, I haven't seen a lovely lady like you before." Kaoru grinned her best smiled as she knelt down.

"No, I'm new here."

"Ah, such loveliness. Not much of a rack but you have nice eyes." The funny old man complimented as he came up and patted her knee. Kaoru couldn't help but notice how short the old man was. He reached only her thigh. She had seen many odd people in her life including a cold ninja prince, a sarcastic man dragon, and a frog assassin but she had never met anyone like this mysterious old man.

"Thank you." Kaoru said as she smiled. "I'm Kaoru, what's your name?"

"My name? You are very sweet to ask me my name. No one ever wanted to know my name before. It's Rumpelstiltskin but you can call me Rumpy."

"So… Rumpy, what do you do for fun?"

"Meeting lovely ladies like you." Rumpy said as he grinned. "You know, I am a man of many talents, a jack of all trades so to speak but I'm an expert clothes maker. Give me any material and I can turn it into thread."

The two talked for hours. "So, you're looking for an heir?" Kaoru asked interested.

"Yeah, I'm over three hundred years old. I'm getting up there in years. I have to find someone to pass my skills down to before I die. I found a potential candidate to be my heir. He's a little young but that's good. It gives him the ability to spin even better."

Kaoru bit her lip as she remembered the queen. From Kenshin told her, Archane was miserable and having a son brought up by a money grubbing miser would be awful for the boy. Rumpy was much nicer than the king and would make a wonderful father. Still, the poor boy would be away from his mother and he may never see her again. The woman shook her head. It was not her decision to make. "Damn it! I have to go! I promised a friend I would meet her soon."

"Okay. Have fun, Kaoru-chan." Rumpelstiltskin said as he waved. Kaoru ran off as her heart pounded. She changed into her messenger outfit and looked at the setting sun. She didn't have much time. As fast as her legs would allow it, she ran to the castle and nearly ran into the guard.

"Hold it. Papers?" The guard asked.

"Here." Kaoru held up the permission slip.

"Ah… Kaoru Froog. This way." The guard said as he gestured to the door.

Kaoru with Kenshin still in her bag ran up the stairs and into the room where Queen Archane was sitting. The woman got up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Kaoru, Kenshin told me all about you, your majesty." Kaoru said as she got out Kenshin.

The queen sighed in relief as she smiled. "Thank goodness. Hello, Kenshin-san. So, Kaoru-san, did you find out the odd man's name?"

"Yes, but things are… a little complicated. His name is Rumpelstiltskin and he was a pretty nice man for a pervert. He's planning to have your son as his apprentice to pass down all of his skills." Kaoru quickly explained.

Archane held her infant and smiled bitterly. "I see. At least for once, I have a real choice but what a choice. If I say his name, I can keep my son, he will be forced to grow up like his father but if I don't, I will never see him again. He will be a magical creature and he may be shunned for the rest of his life. What shall I do?"

"I don't know. This is your decision. No one can make this but you." Kaoru said firmly. "But, I do know that whatever happens, Kenshin and I will help you."

Archane smiled again. "You are very kind. Thank you. I have made up my mind. Richard deserves someone to care for him and to live a better life. While I am his mother, I cannot raise him in this prison. He should go with the funny old man and maybe one day I can see him again."

"Over my dead body!"

The group looked up to see King Midanas standing there infuriated. Archane stood up and stared at him. "So, you care about your son for a change?"

"He is the heir of the throne. I will not have Richard become a spinster."

"It's better for him to be a poor but good spinster than to be a rich but evil king." Archane growled as tensed up.

"You lied to me. You can't spin straw into gold?! I married a poor miller's daughter without an ounce of talent in her body." Midanas shook his head as he turned around.

"I didn't ask to be married. You forced me!" Archane yelled as she held the baby. "I've had it with being used by every man I meet! I am going to make my own decision and the first thing I want is a divorce!"

"Oh no you don't." Midanas shook his head. "You two aren't leaving me. Guards! Take these women away!"

The guards surrounded Kaoru and Archane as Midanas snatched the baby away. Kaoru cursed to herself as she held up her bokken.

"Oh come on. A lovely princess should not be playing with swords. Now, behave or the baby dies." Midanas said as the baby started to wail.

"NO!" Archane cried out as she held out her hand. "Leave Richard alone. We'll do as you say."

Kaoru reluctantly put down the bokken and held up her hands. "Damn you, Midanas. It's people like you that give royalty a bad name." She screamed as the guards tied her hands behind her back.

"I do what I have to. Let's see what kind of goodies the princess has." Midanas said as he picked up the pouch and opened it. "A nice pair of glass slippers." The king held up the items.

"Stop it." Kaoru growled.

"A gold ball necklace, is it true you can find anything?"

"My grandfather gave it to me! Give that back!"

"A whistle."

"No!"

The man ignored her and reached into pouch. "And then there's…" Midanas picked up a green frog. "A frog? Disgusting!" He tossed the frog to the guard who caught it. "Put this in a cage. Knowing Kaoru, this frog could be a magic wishing frog or something."

"He's not a magic frog! He's just a normal helpless frog that I adopted as a pet."

"Then, why do you care for it so much?"

"…"

"I thought so."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin hopped out of his magic milk ladle and into the room where a cloaked figure was rocking the baby. "Hey, Babe! Time for the name game."

"Is your name Tom?"

"Nope."

"Is your name Jerry?"

"Nope."

"Is your name Rumpelstilskin?"

The old man gasped and he nodded. "Yeah, how about that. You knew my name. A deal is a deal, damn it, looks like I have to find another baby."

"I don't think so." The cloaked figure flung off his cloak to reveal the king. "Get him!!!"

Rumpy looked around to see the guards jumping on him and clasping his hands in iron chains. "Hey! What's the big idea?! This harassment on the elderly!"

"Oh no. I know your scheme." King Midanas said as he came up and clutched the man by the beard. "I have uses for you, little man."

* * *

Kenshin sulked as he sat in his glass cage. He hated being helpless with those depending on him. It was a feeling he hated ever since he was turned into a frog. The first few years passed quickly as Kenshin just sat in his lake content in ignorance. Then, he saw Kaoru. There was something about her that made her fascinating. She was a princess but she never acted like any princess he had seen before. She was strong and bold and yet gentle to the touch. That was why he wanted to meet her and talk to her. He wanted to be with her and help her out with her troubles. At first, he was content in being Kaoru's pet but as time passed he wanted to be more to her. He didn't know the depths of Kaoru's heart until she found out his blood stained past. She accepted it completely after the shock wore off and she promised him that she would find a way to get him back to normal.

After that moment, hope rose in his heart. He never thought that he would ever regain his human body before then. At night, he started to have dreams and fantasies about when he could eat like normal people and actually don't have to eat bugs so much. He also wanted to be able to protect Kaoru like he would have if he was normal. Unfortunately, there was nothing he can do now. He was trapped in a glass aquarium with a metal grate on top to let him breath but he couldn't get out. It was padlocked on the outside and well beyond his reach. His 'box' was in the dungeon in the same room as Kaoru as if to mock his predicament. She was only a few feet away with her arms and legs chained to each other and she was stuck in a kneeling position. Not once did she cry or show any signs of breaking down despite the danger they were in. Kenshin gazed at her and then at the guard. If only he could talk to her and to at least her know he was all right. Unfortunately, if his captors know about his abilities and past, he will be used. Then, he remembered something important. Lately, he had been speaking up on his own despite the curse. Was it possible that his curse was weakening? He never knows much about witches and curses. Maybe something happened to Rose Red that made the curse weaker or something else. He had to remember to find out, if he lived. Kenshin gazed at Kaoru again and focused inward. Carefully, he started to croak out well meaning ribbits and tried to comfort her that way.

Kaoru smiled at him. "Kenshin, you say the sweetest things."

Archane watched from her cage. She was trapped in a gold cage of all things. She was treated with much care since she was the queen but that was it. Ever since she was captured, she looked around for some chance to escape. "Kaoru-san, forgive me for dragging you and your pet into this mess."

"It's okay. We knew what we were getting into when we came here. I promise, we will get out of this place, all of us." Kaoru supported.

"Not yet." The three looked up to see King Midanas leading Rumpelstilskin who was chained up in iron. "Not until I get what I want. This little old man was the true spinner of gold. With him as my servant, Spinstera will be the richest kingdom in the world!"

"You idiot! I will never spin for you! Spinning straw into gold is a rare art for a reason! If everyone knows how to spin straw into gold, the economy will be in chaos! Gold will be worthless since it's only worth was its rarity. The only reason why I even spun straw from gold was because you were going to kill some innocent lady. Spinning straw into gold isn't even my best talent! I just do it once in a while to impress girls." Rumpelstilskin snapped.

"Rumpelstilskin…" Archane said in amazement.

"Heh, you knew my name. Looks like I can't get the kid now. Just call me 'Rumpy'." Rumpelstilskin blushed slightly.

"Oh shut up!" Midanas yelled as he grabbed the old man by the collar. "Spin the straw or you will die!"

"Die? Ha! I'm over three hundred years old. I've seen death a few times and even met her on occasion. You can't kill me anyway. What good am I dead?"

The king scowled at him. "Very well. If you don't do as I say, I will everyone here be executed. Starting with the frog." The man unlocked the cage and got out the frog. "Frogs are interesting creatures, small, creative, and very frail." Midanas came up to a box and pushed it to the side to reveal a pit of snakes. "Snakes just love frogs."

"NO!!!" Kaoru yelled as she pulled and tugged at her chains.

Rumpy stared at the frog. He knew that there was something odd about it. There was an aura of magic surrounding him that he could see. "Nope, I won't do it. I won't do anything to put your kingdom into ruin."

"Then, say goodbye to the frog." The king said as he get ready to toss the frog. Kenshin bit the man. Shocked, Midanas dropped him and Kenshin hopped frantically to Kaoru's side and tugged at the chains. He tried to unlock them but the chains were too big.

"Just escape, Kenshin. Save yourself."

"I cannot let another one die because of me." Kenshin urged as he studied the chains.

"Another one?"

"I… I can't stand the thought of losing you too. I hate being helpless!"

"Get him!" Midanas ordered as the guards unlocked the cage.

Kaoru fell down onto the ground and tilted toward her froggy friend. "I know. But remember, no matter what happens please remember that meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me." With that, she gave Kenshin a quick kiss on the head.

Kenshin felt himself getting warm as King Medanas snatched the frog up. "Bad frog! You will regret it!" The man snarled as glared at him and then tossed him into the pit.

"KENSHIN!!!"

Time froze for the frog as he felt himself hurled into the pit. He can feel something within him unlock as he started to glow in an earily light. Unseen by anyone, a figure in white smiled and whispered, "The first lock has been broken."

An explosion of light came out of the pit and a figure leapt out. Everyone else gasped at the sight. Instead of a tiny frog, there was a five foot frog standing there breathing heavily. "You will pay." Kenshin growled as he walked for the first time in years toward the King.

"Oh my god." Archane gasped.

"Get him, you fools! He's only one frog." Medanas ordered. The guards nodded and rushed in with swinging swords. The frog dodged the swords, snatched Kaoru's bokken, and knocked everyone out in a matter of seconds. Kenshin paused when he saw he was cut.

"Ten against one and yet I got hurt. I am still not fighting all I have yet." Kenshin mused as he wiped the blood and licked it.

"What… are you?" Midanas gasped in horror.

Rumpy laughed as he grinned. "You picked the wrong frog to mess with. The second I lay my eyes on him, I knew he wasn't an ordinary frog. He wasn't even a typical frog prince. No, that look in his eyes, the aura of death around him, he was no ordinary man turned into a frog. He is a… frog assassin!"

"A frog assassin?!" Archane and Midanas exclaimed at once.

"Hai, I had killed many people and had gotten cursed because of it." Kenshin explained wearily as he came up to an unconscious guard and grabbed the keys. As the king watched, Kenshin unlocked Kaoru's chains and helped her up. "Kaoru-dono, are you all right?"

"Hai, you've… gotten big." Kaoru said in amazement as she looked at the frog in the eye.

"I know, it's thanks to you." The frog said as he handed her the keys. "Here, get our friends out and get your stuff back. I will be dealing with Midanas."

"Sure thing." Kaoru smirked as she ran up to Rumpy and unlocked his chains and then Archane's cage.

"Do-don't kill me please." Midanas pleaded, "I'll give you all the gold you want!"

"I'm a frog, I don't need gold." Kenshin said as he raised his bokken and whacked the man on the head. He fell over with his eyes closed.

"Is he…?" Archane asked as she came up.

"I cannot kill. He's unconscious and will be nursing a headache for the next few days but he'll be fine." Kenshin said softly.

"Well, we better go before the king wakes up." Rumpy said as he came up. "Just leave it to me."

"My baby, we still have to get my baby." Archane cried out.

"We'll get him." Kenshin said as they ran up the stairs and into the nursery where the baby was alone and crying.

"There there." The queen cooed as she held her child. "Mommy's here and everything will be all right."

Richard quieted down as the woman rocked him. "We better scram before-"

"Halt!"

The group looked to see a gang of guards standing in front of them. Kenshin stepped forward and Rumpy held up his hand. "Hold it right there, Frog Man, I'll take care of this." The dwarf rolled up his sleeves to reveal a pair of strange devices with a tube in the middle. "BATTABING!" He screamed as webs flew out of the devices and struck the guards. They wrapped around the guards and tied them together.

"Special spider silk webs. Got the recipe from a spider man." Rumpy explained as he grinned.

"That was weird but I'm used to it." Kaoru said as she and the others ran out through the castle and crossed the moat to see more guards surrounding them.

"Damn it. What can we do?" Archane asked.

"Looks like it's up to me." Rumpy said as he came up and yelled, "MAGIC LADLE COME TO ME!" From out of the sky, a giant white milk ladle flew down and hovered beside them. "Hop in!" The old man ordered as he jumped inside.

"Right." Kenshin helped Archane and her baby in first and then Kaoru. As he helped her in, Kenshin felt weak and shrunk down to a tiny frog again.

"Kenshin." Kaoru said as she held the frog in her hands, "You shrunk."

"I know." Kenshin looked down as the ladle flew up into the air.

"Where can we go to find some peace? We are going to be wanted people." Archane asked as the ladle soared through the air.

"Well, we can't go back to get Hans and your father. The king would be watching them. We have to go to another kingdom where we can get asylum and a divorce." Kenshin said as he looked out.

Rumpy smiled slightly. "Well… there's this kingdom where we can go. It's a magical kingdom where everyone lives to win a jackpot, where mages are entertainers and dreams come true. It's also the place where people get married and divorced every day. The bizarre are not so bizarre in that place. We can fit in easy."

"And where's that?" Kaoru asked.

"Sol Sagav!"

To Be Continued...

Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews! Anyway, there had been questions about Rose Red. I will say that she is a fairy tale character based on another fairy tale called 'Snow White and Rose Red'. I borrowed the character and tweaked her history so she could have been a part of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. Thank you very much!


	12. Viva Sol Sagev

Sol Sagev is a place based off of Los Vegas. Anything you recognized from fairy tales or Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime doesn't belong to me. I also have nothing against divorce lawyers. Enjoy!

The Frog Swordsman

Part 12

By Maria Cline

The night air was cold as Kaoru sat in the magic ladle with Kenshin in her hands. She looked around to see Archane, and her baby asleep with Rumpy guiding from the top.  
"Kenshin, are you okay?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"Hai… I just… I was just thinking." The frog looked up. "I think the curse on me has been weakening. I don't know why though. I could talk on my own and I managed to be five feet tall for a while."

"That was weird. It could be that kiss." Kaoru blushed as she thought about that kiss before the transformation.

"Maybe, but I was kissed before and there was no change. It could be you."

"Maybe… if I kiss you again, you will go back to being a fighting frog." Kaoru blushed even brighter.

"You better wait until we get onto the ground before we do that. This ladle can only carry so much." Rumpy said as he came up.

"Say, Rumpelstilskin-san, may I ask if you know how to reverse my curse?" Kenshin asked, "I was cursed by a witch ten years ago into being a frog and she sacrificed her step-brother's arm to do it."

"Oh, a sacrificial spell. Those are the strongest spells in the world. They are not your typical curse, that's for sure. That witch must really have a grudge against you."

"Yes." Kenshin said sadly.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I do know that sacrificial spells are empowered by great hatred and anger. Perhaps, the way to cure you is to make the witch forgive you."

"I doubt it. She and her brother hates me. If they see me, they will kill me and eat me up."

"Ah…" Rumpy nodded. "Well, true but you know what they say, the line between love and hate is paper thin."

"Ummm… Rumpy, when will we get there?" Kaoru asked as she shivered, "We've been flying over nothing but desert all night."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Sol Sagav is an oasis where people lived and thrived. Most people fly on dragons to get there or by the travel tunnels. A few gifted can actually fly there themselves. It's protected by the endless desert so it's safe." Rumpy grinned as he looked out.

"Well, maybe we can find a way to help Kenshin and Archane in the mean time." Kaoru said as she looked out as well. "Oh my god." In the distance, there were towers touching the sky, pictures on bill boards advertising mages and trainers. The closer they were, the brighter everything became. Kenshin gasped as the ladle landed on the outskirts of the city.

"It's huge." Kenshin gasped out.

"What is?" Archane got up and she looked out to see the city. "Look at that. There's nothing like it in Spinstera." She held the baby up and cooed, "See that? That's our new home. It's it pretty?"

Richard looked at it and wailed.

"Well, don't worry, it may be loud but kids live in here too." Rumpy said as the group got out of the ladle. "Magic Ladle, go back until I need you again." He commanded. The ladle flew up and vanished into the sky. The old man sighed, "Now, we can go into a hotel and rest for a while. Heh, if you can."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked feeling overwhelmed by the city.

"This city is most active at night because it's so cool and… well, this city never sleeps like the other kingdoms. Don't worry, you'll have loads of fun." The old man smirked and walked into a huge building.

The others followed and saw how bright everything was. It was like a grand palace only with many people dressed in different clothes from different kingdoms. Rumpy came back from the front desk and said, "Well, everything is set. I have some money on me and we can stay for a while. We can ask this divorce lawyer I know. He's real good, he took care of my last three wives for me. We can go tonight or tomorrow."

"Let's rest first." Kaoru suggested, "We're all tired and I really need to sleep."

"Of course."

* * *

Kaoru sighed in relief as she came out of the bath. "That felt so good." She said as she lay in the bedroom. She was dressed in a yukata. The woman gazed at the frog who was eating some crickets. "Where did you get those?" 

"Room service. Those guys carry everything." Kenshin said as he finished his crickets.

"Ah…" Kaoru nodded as she sat down beside him. "So… um… Kenshin, do you mind if we find out if my kiss can help you?"

Kenshin gulped as he looked down. "Er… ah… no, not at all. I like your kisses. I mean- you have nice lips. But, I am not thinking any hentai thoughts at all."

"Sure. Right. This is just an experiment." Kaoru said as her face became beet red again. She bent down and kissed him on the head. At once, Kenshin felt warm and in a flash of light transformed into a giant frog.

"It feels good to be tall again." Kenshin said as he got down from the table and felt himself.

"I like you like that. It's easier to speak to you when I can see you eye-to-eye." Kaoru came up and traced her finger on Kenshin's scar. "Your scar is more obvious though. I never saw it until now."

"I know." Kenshin said as he felt his scar with a webbed hand.

"How did you get that scar? It's so weird."

"I… it is a long story." Kenshin looked down.

The woman saw how much sadder the frog was. "I understand. You know, we should get you some clothes to wear while you're in that form. You can wear some of mine since we're the same height."

"You do not have to do that, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied.

"But, you're naked and… well… it's obvious now that you're five feet tall." Kaoru got out her gi and hakama. "It might help."

"All right." Kenshin accepted the clothes. He was eager to wear some real clothes for the first time in ten years. He held the Hakama up and then blushed. "Umm…" He tried to wrap it around his waist and after several minutes he looked at Kaoru helplessly and said, "I forgot how to tie this."

"Really?"

"Hai, while I was trapped in my small frog form, I mentally sword practice but I forgot to mentally practice putting on clothes. I'm sorry."

Kaoru giggled to herself as she stood up and helped him. "No, don't be. I want to help." She came up and started to tie it up on him. If he could blush, Kenshin would be beet red right now. Her hands were gentle on his slimy skin. After a few moments, Kaoru got up and said, "There. That should do it."

"Ari-Arigato." Kenshin stuttered out as he looked down.

The woman smiled as she checked him. "Can you do this by yourself the next time?"

"H-Hai."

"Helping him get dressed up?" Rumpelstiltskin said as he opened the door and smirked. "Ah young love. Nothing gets between a woman and her frog assassin."

"Ummm… Rumpelstiltskin-sensei, can you please not tell anyone else that I was an assassin?" Kenshin whispered loudly.

"Sure sure. I don't blame you for wanting to keep your past a secret. You are an interesting fellow, Kenshin. A very interesting fellow in deed." The short man smirked as he opened the door and walked out. "Good night."

Kaoru ran up and locked that door. "That old man is irritating. He's… I don't know what the deal is with him."

"I know but he can help us and he was sharp enough to see that I was not a normal frog."

"I suppose… and we still need that gold thread to sew up Hiko's cape." Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and asked, "Say, what did you look like, before you became a frog?"

"I… I don't really remember. I did remember having hair and a human form but… but I can't remember what I really looked like." Kenshin stared down. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Besides, it might be better for it to be a surprise when we find a way to get you back to being a human again." Kaoru said as she patted his hand.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Kaoru got up and noticed there was only one bed. "Oh boy… look, you can sleep in the bed tonight. It must have been years since you got to sleep in one lying down."

The giant frog shook his head. "We don't know how long this will last this time. Besides, I would feel more comfortable sleeping sitting up." He sat on the floor with his back onto the wall with one knee up and his head down.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"No, not really. In fact, if I were to sleep on my back, I couldn't sleep."

"I see."

Kaoru lay on her bed as her friend sat against the wall. She glanced at Kenshin who had his head bowed down and his body was relaxed. The woman got up and covered him with a blanket.

* * *

The clock chimed as Kaoru woke up to some frantic ribbits. "Kenshin?" Kaoru got up and saw her blanket lying on the floor with a tiny bump in the middle. 

"KAORU-DONO!" He cried out as loud as he could.

"Oh no!" The woman went down and took off the blanket and saw Kenshin in his tiny frog form lying on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Oro…"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you might be cold so I put a blanket over you. I didn't think that you could get smothered by it." Kaoru said as she picked him up and cradled him.

"I'm alright. I was just overwhelmed that is all." Kenshin said as he tried to smile.

Kaoru looked through the blanket and saw the clothes she loaned to Kenshin were gone. "Where are your clothes? Did you take them off?" Kaoru asked.

"No. I don't know what happened. I thought I was wearing them." Kenshin said confused.

"Maybe, you took it with you when you changed back. We don't know how this happens or even why it's my kiss that did this." Kaoru blushed as she touched her lips.

"I don't know but maybe we can find out here."

"Right. Let's go and get something to eat."

After Kaoru got dressed and ready, she carried Kenshin downstairs to the restaurant where they saw Archane feeding her baby. "Ah, Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san, how are you feeling?" The former queen asked as she started to burp Richard.

"Fine, thanks." Kaoru sat down and put Kenshin onto the table. "Where's Rumpy?"

Archane looked around. "I don't know. He was here just a moment ago."

"I hope he didn't get too far away." Kaoru said as she sat down and got out a menu.

A pretty girl with wearing a French maid outfit came up and said, "Hello, welcome to The Silver Nugget. My name is Jennie and I am going to be your waitress for today. What would you like?"

Archane nodded and said, "I would like the Double Cheeseburger special with a soda."

"Okay, what about you, Miss?"

Kaoru bit her lip. "Do you take gold coins from different kingdoms?"

"Of course! There's different prices at the edge of the menu."  
"Ah. I would like the Patty Melt with milk. What about you, Kenshin?"

"Are you an enchanted frog?" Jennie asked.

"Hai."

"We have special menu for enchanted creatures. Here you go." The waitress reached into her pocket and got out a tiny version of the menu.

"Thank you." Kenshin accepted the menu and looked at it. "I would like the fear shake please."

"Wonderful choice." Jennie said as she wrote it down.

Kaoru and Archane looked at their menus and Kaoru asked, "What is this fear shake?"

"Oh, it's a special drink for enchanted creatures. They have eyes of newt, maggots, cockroaches, brains of monkeys, guts of sheep-"

"Enough!" Archane screamed as she and Kaoru turned green. "I get the point."

"Most normal people don't like to eat such things. That's why we don't have it in our normal menus. It's often a requested special traveled by word of mouth. Anyway, I will go ahead and get your drinks." Jennie smiled as she walked off.

"Hello, ladies." Rumpy said as he came in. He was dressed in a sharp business suit with a matching trench coat.

"Rumpy, where were you?" Kaoru asked.

"I was making an appointment with the divorce lawyer I was talking about earlier. He's a real busy guy. But, well, he's interested in high profile divorce cases that involve royalty because they are so rare and so profitable. He's very interested."

Archane sighed as she held her baby. "Good. I want this mess taken care off as soon as possible."

"Good. Divorces are messy cases and only a few are good lawyers. Right now, I need something to eat."  
"Here's your food." Jennie said as she came in with two plates and a large cup. She looked at Rumpy and asked, "Oh, I didn't see you there. What would you like?"

"Someone like you."

Jennie blushed as she glared at him. "I don't flirt with my customers. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

The waitress huffed off and the man shook his head. "Not bad. She has potential." Rumpy picked up Kenshin's shake and started to suck at the straw.

"Ummm… that's mine." Kenshin said as Archane and Kaoru turned green again.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking a little. Hmmmm… I can taste the eye of newt."

At once, the women fainted and the little old man shook his head. "They don't have much of a stomach."

* * *

After Kaoru and Archane awoke from their unexpected sleep and ate their food. The group went off into the vast city of Sol Sagev. The streets were somewhat calmer but there were still people doing all sorts of stuff. 

"Snow globes! You can't leave Sol Sagev without one!"

"Fish! Fresh fish!"

"Finest silks!"

"Enchanted weapons!"

"Bunnies! Get your personal bunnies!"

The group looked to see a man showing off more women wearing bunny ears and tight black suits. Rumpy stepped forward only to be pulled back by Kaoru.

"Oh no you don't, shorty."

"Awww…"

Finally, they reached a tall black building surrounded by fire and brimstone. There was a metal sign that read, "Toryur, Marriag, & Apart Divorce Attorneys at Law."

"Well, at least they're honest." Kenshin said as he looked up from Kaoru's arms.

"Oh god…" Kaoru muttered as she bit her lip.

"It's okay. These guys aren't deadly. They just love to get money." Rumpy said as he waved his hand. "Besides, we're going to talk to Mr. Toryur. He's the softy of the group."

"That's good." Archane said as she held her baby and the group opened the doors. Flames shot out of the walls and a little old lady appeared out of the floor in front of a desk. She looked like a typical old lady except her eyes were amber colored. "Yes, may I help you? Oh, it's you, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin. We have been expecting you." The little old lady pressed a button and a wall moved to reveal a spiral staircase. "Go down the stairs, you know where to go."

"Okay, follow me." Rumpy gestured as they walked down the spiral staircase and passed pictures of frightened people that read underneath 'happy clients'.

They passed rooms filled with torture equipment and strange creatures counting gold coins. There were huge gargoyle statues along the walls with glowing red eyes. Finally, they reached a huge room with a black demon monster with horns looked up and greeted, "Hey, Rumpelstiltskin! How's it going?" He looked at the women and grinned, "Ah… two women this time. You little rascal." Then, the demon peered closer to see Kenshin looking back. "And you brought a gift and he's still alive! Yum!"

"NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE EAT KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru yelled as she turned around and covered Kenshin up.

"He's the lady's friend. He used to be a person but he was cursed by a witch and now he's a frog."

"Ah… I see. Was the witch your wife? I can settle a good divorce settlement from that."

Kenshin shook his head. "No thank you. Rose Red was not my wife but… she had every right to curse me into this form."

"Well… I see. Okay, what happened this time, Rumpy?"

* * *

Mr. Toryu nodded as he looked over his notes. "I see. You were forced to spin straw into gold due to some stupid rumor your miller father created. Rumpelstiltskin here did the spinning for you for a necklace and a ring and finally your first born child. After that, the king married you and locked you up in the castle so no one else can get the gold. You escaped from the castle with the help of Rumpelstilskin, Kaoru, and Kenshin and are hiding out here in Sol Sagev." 

"Yes, I don't care about gold or anything like that. I just want my son to stay with me so he can lead a nice normal life." Archane said as she nodded.

"Well, this would be an interesting. A first heir is valuable to any kingdom but since the infant is half peasant, the king may not accept him. I will draw up the papers for a divorce and we will meet in court." Mr. Toryu said as he got out a stack of papers. "Archane, you must stay here and sign these papers."

"Of course. How long does it take for a divorce to get through?" Archane asked as she took a pen and started signing.

"Well… it's a good thing that you are being divorced here. Other places normally take years for a divorce to get through. In Sol Sagev, we'll have our court date tonight." Mr. Toryu said as he brought out more papers.

"Tonight?" Kaoru repeated, "That's it?"

"Well, we're kinda swamped since it's divorce season besides night is when Sol Sagev is the most fun."

"I see."

Archane winced as she rubbed her hand. "I'm done. What time is this court date?"

"8:00 at the Courthouse Casino Coliseum. Look sharp since we're going to have an audience. Oh, and get some good insurance."

"Right."

The group walked out and Archane nervously looked down at her dress. It was torn and dirty and she didn't have much of a chance to clean it. "I don't have any other clothes with me. I can't go looking like this."

"Yup, and these Sol Sagev divorce cases are not like your typical divorces. Lucky thing we have the frog assassin here. He needs to be at his best when he fights." Rumpy said as he walked beside them and looked at Kenshin.

"I do not wish to fight or kill anyone." Kenshin said firmly.

"I know… but sometimes you gotta do what cha gotta do." Rumpy shrugged, "We can worry about that later. Right now, let's get some clothes and we will go to the best clothes place in Sol Sagev."

The group walked through the Sol Sagev Mall and stared at the strange clothes. They were far shorter than clothes Kaoru had seen before. Most of the time, she wore long kimonos or formal royal dresses but never anything that was cut above the knee. "Look at all these clothes. I had never seen anything like it in my life."

"Yup, Sol Sagev's fashions are far ahead of their time. That's why I come here often. Their cloth is nothing like it in the world." Rumpy grinned as he held up a mini skirt. "They show way more skin than the average outfit outside of Sol Sagev."

Kaoru ran up and bopped him on the head. "Pervert."

"Hey! There are other types of clothes too!"

"Good. We'll meet you two at the hotel." Kaoru said as she pushed Rumpy away.

"And… can you take care of Richard for me?" Archane asked as she held out her baby.

"Sure thing. Be careful. Sol Sagev is full of strange people." Rumpy said as he accepted the baby. "See ya at the hotel room."

* * *

Hours passed as Archane and Kaoru looked through the clothes. They tried on various clothes from leather outfits to school girl outfits to t-shirts and jeans. Finally, Kaoru and Archane came back to the hotel with several shopping bags. "Sorry it took so long." Kaoru said as she saw Rumpy preparing some formula. 

"That's okay. I know how to take care of babies. Besides, Kenshin is having fun too." Rumpy pointed to the crib where the baby was tugging and pulling at Kenshin's body.

"Oro!"

"No! No! Bad baby!" Kaoru chided as she ran up and took Kenshin away. She sighed in relief as she held him. "Are you okay, Kenshin?"

"I'm fine. That baby has a strong grip, that he does."

"Good." Kaoru held him close. "I have some great outfits I want to try out."

Kenshin stared up at her surprised. "I thought you didn't like dressing up in fancy clothes."

Kaoru blushed as she realized her statement. She never thought about wearing fancy clothes before traveling with Kenshin. She didn't even mind dressing herself up as a guy so much. Why was she wanted to look better now? "Well… this is important to Archane so I have to look good."

"I see."

Kaoru and Archane went into separate rooms with their bags and after getting dressed they stepped out. Rumy and Kenshin stared at them for a long moment. Archane was dressed in a dark blue business suit complete with white shoes and pantyhose. Her long hair was tied up in a bun and she wore pearl earrings. "These 'pantyhose' and 'bra' is very interesting." Archane commented as she looked at herself.

"Nice look, Archane." Rumpy said as he did a thumbs up.

Kaoru came in dressed in a more relaxed outfit of blue jeans, a tight white shirt, and a red jacket over her shirt. "This is more like me."

"You'll need it too." Rumpy said as he got up. "Now, we have to go and get some weapons for the court date."

"Weapons?" Kaoru repeated, "Who brings weapons to court?"

"Everyone who wants to divorce here." Rumpy sighed as he shrugged. "Look, the reason why divorces go by so fast is that there's a law that decrees that if a divorce cannot be decided in one hour, both sides go into mortal combat. The divorced people chose two fighters each to fight each other in a duel whoever survives get the divorce terms in their favor."

"Oh no. I didn't want that." Archane said as she shook her head. "I just want a simple divorce, go back to my mill and raise my son in peace."

"Sorry, but if we go to another court, the judge would rule in the King's favor since he's rich and have friends in high places. Here, we have a shot."

"He's right, Archane." Kaoru supported, "We know how evil your husband is but everyone thinks that people who live in palaces have it easy. We don't even have real proof of what he did to you. We have to fight. Don't worry, we're good fighters. We can handle them. Right, Kenshin?"

"Right. We can do this. I… am stronger than I look." Kenshin nodded.

* * *

"And that is what is going on. Just an hour ago, we got this notice asking for my attendance for the divorce case." King Midanas said as he showed the two figures in the dark a sheet of paper. 

"I see." A young woman with a scythe in her hand said as she came up and looked at the paper. "And you said that the exiled princess Kaoru and a giant frog were responsible?"

"Yes. I know that your lord wanted her and her pet frog assassin. That is why I asked you."

The woman smirked. "Good. When we take care of her, everything will be right with Lord Shishio."

To Be Continued…


	13. Marital Combat!

Hi! Here's the next chapter of the Frog Swordsman. This chapter took longer because it involves writing lyrics. I know that Las Vegas was spelled that way but at the time I didn't know. Besides, I like 'Sol Sagev' better than 'Sal Sagev'. Sol Sagev sounded more mystical and fantasy like. Anyway, enjoy the fic. Any big stars being parodied by me does not belong to me.

The Frog Swordsman

Chapter 13

By Maria Cline

Kenshin and Kaoru gazed around in awe as they walked through the hotel lobby. There were various indoor stores and casinos that lit up against the darkness. Kenshin was in his tall frog form so he could test the weapon he needed. In reality, he didn't like the idea of him holding anything deadlier than a bokken. When he fought with Kaoru's bokken, his heart was pounding and a part of him wanted to kill every single one of them. Yet, he couldn't because Kaoru was watching. If she wasn't there, he didn't want to think what he would do.

"I think this is it." Kaoru said as she pointed to an enchanted weapons store. It had a glass window with a sign that read 'What You Need'.

"Sol Sagev is a strange place." Kenshin commented as they entered the store. There were a vast assortment of weapons all over the walls. A young man came up from behind the counter. His skin was pale and his shoulder length hair was midnight black. He was dressed in a Chinese robe with long red fingernails.

"Greetings, welcome to the 'What You Need'. I am Count D. I understand that you need some weapons." Count D said as he bowed.

The two stepped back stunned and Kaoru asked, "How did you know?"

Count D smiled slightly. "I know things. I also need that you need special weapons to fight for a friend's divorce."

Kenshin came up and asked, "What do you know about us? About me?"

The young man reached in behind the counter and held out a long stem red rose. "That is confidential. Anyway, let me show you our weapons." He looked around and saw a huge sword imbedded in stone. "That one is reserved for the future King Arthur." He went to a small box and held out a sword hilt.

"What kind of sword is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah, our deadliest sword." Count D flipped a switch and a red light shot out of the hilt. "This is a lightsaber. It could cut through any metal and any person. Trust me, one stroke from this and that person is cut in half no matter how much armor he wars."

"No thanks. I want… something less deadly. Something that doesn't kill." Kenshin replied.

"And I have my weapon with me." Kaoru said as she held up her bokken.  
"Of course." Count D looked through the various swords. "Most of my weapons are deadly since weapons are made to kill. However, I do have something that might suit you." The young man went to the back of the store and picked up a dusty katana. "This is an enchanted sword. This sword actually reflects the man's innermost desire. No one had ever wanted it because those who are bloodthirsty would be killed by this sword and the more passive swordsman couldn't make it work properly. Only someone skillful enough can wield this blade."

Kenshin took the sword and felt it. It was light and had a strange feeling of magic in it. He tried to draw out the sword only to have it stuck. "I can't unsheathe it."

"I know. That is why it's not so popular. You can only use this sword in a fight. Sure, you can fight with the sheath but it lessens the impact. Only when you fight, would this sword fight with you." Count D said as he crossed his arms. "Would you like it?"

Kenshin gazed at the sword. "Are there any that couldn't kill?"

Count D shook his head. "A sword is made to kill. That one is the only one that won't kill if the user doesn't want to."

"I see." Kenshin stared at the sword. It wasn't like any sword he had even seen before. The sword seemed to call out to him and reach into his heart. "I… I don't know."  
"Kenshin, you can handle it. You are not a killer any more. I believe in you." Kaoru supported as she put her hand on his shoulder.

The frog looked at the sword again. It could be a test to see how far gone his soul was. "I'll… I'll take it."

"Excellent choice." Count D said as he bowed. He gazed at Kenshin again. "You may have it for free. This sword had been returned so many times, it became a burden to keep."

"Thank you." Kenshin said as he bowed. The two walked out of the shop.

"We will see if this sword would kill in your hands, Hitokiri Battousai." The man said as he leaned forward and steeple his fingers.

* * *

Night fell as Kaoru carrying Kenshin, Rumpelstilskin, and Archane with the baby in her arms stepped out of the carriage in front of the Courtroom Coliseum Casino. It was huge with a dome in the middle and a bright neon sign. "This is a huge stadium." Archane said as she gazed around.

"Not just a stadium. It is the place where justice is given out." Rumpy explained as they passed by a group of tourists and through a metal gate.

They came up to a counter where there was huge sign that read 'Service Desk'. An old lady was manning it. Archane studied her and asked, "Aren't you the secretary for that divorce lawyer?"

"Oh no. That was my sister." The old lady said as she adjusted her glasses. "What do you want?"

"We're here for the eight o'clock divorce." Rumpy said as he climbed on top of a stool for a better view.

"Ah, I see. Okay, go to the Divorce Courtroom A and wait there. Your lawyer should be coming soon."

The group nodded and Archane looked at the various lawyers and fighters along the highways. She couldn't believe that she will finally have her chance at freedom. After two years of being held captive, she will be free from her husband. "This feels so strange." The woman said as she held on to her baby. "It feels like a dream. I want this to be over with."

Rumpy patted her knee. "Hey, relax, Archane. These divorces are a piece of cake. You're just nervous because this is your first one."

The woman nodded. "I… I just want this to be over. I'm tired."

"It will be over soon." Mr. Toryu said as he came up. "Nice outfit. Very no nonsense. Okay, who's fighting?"

"Kenshin and I." Kaoru said as she came up.

The demonic lawyer looked down at Kenshin and then at Kaoru. "You know, I have some fighters on speed dial that would gladly fight for you."

"I'm stronger than I look." Kenshin said annoyed.

"Ah, a transformer. Stay like that until the fight, it makes the opponent more susceptible and raise the odds." Mr. Toryu said as he rubbed his clawed hands together.

"Raise the odds for what?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh… you'll see."

Soon, others started coming in. Archane watched from her table as the king sat at his table surrounded by demonic lawyers. There were also other maidens like her around. "Have you seen Father and Hans?" Archane asked as she strained her eyes.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked around and then Kaoru shook her head. "I'm sorry. Maybe, they don't know about the divorce yet."

"I see." The woman closed her eyes.

Rumpy smiled slightly and did a thumb up. "Relax, lady, we'll find Hans and your dad after all this is over."

"Perhaps."

"All rise." The bailiff said and everyone stood up. A microphone came out of the ceiling and he slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "And now introducing the Judge of Matrimonial Separation, the man of the hour… JUDGE ELVIN PRESTLY!"

Out of nowhere, horns blared and a figure rose out of the floor. He was dressed in a white jumpsuit covered in jewels. His hair was black and slicked back while wearing a pair of sunglasses. He jumped down and started to sing.

_Hey there people how's it been?_

_Welcome to the City of __Sin_

_Here we are to separate a pair_

_And we do it quickly with a lot of flair._

_Do not worry about time we spend._

_And in an hour everything will end._

_If in an hour a decision has not been made_

_Then we'll settle the Sol Sagev way!!!_

_HUH!_

Elvin posed and everyone applauded. In the audience a few women swooned. Kaoru's eyes bulged and she said, "He is nothing like the judge in my kingdom."

"Uh huh." Kenshin nodded.

Elvin wiped his brow with a towel and sat down on a chair. "Okay, here's how it goes for all new comers, the not so happy couple will let it all hang out don't hold back on anything. You are given an hour to plead your case and if that doesn't work out in the end, it's Marital Combat. Ya got your combatants ready?"

"All set your honor." Mr. Toryu said as he stood up.

"All set your honor." The main lawyer said as he and the other lawyers stood up.

"Good." Judge Elvin said as he adjusted his papers. "Now, we'll start with the Plaintiff, tell me little lady why you don't want to be queen?"

Archane stood up and cleared her throat. All of a sudden, a sensation ran through her. She had the urge to sing.

_I was once just a poor miller's daughter._

_I ran the mill with my father with my mother in heaven._

_We were alone and poor but we were content._

_One day a rumor started to arise._

_About some fantastic ability I never had._

_My father bragged that I can spin straw into gold._

_I never heard of a crazier story told…_

_I ignore it._

_Yeah, I ignore it. _

_I couldn't fight a rumor so I ignore it._

_Just when I thought it slowed down,_

_The king showed up right at town._

_He asked around and found me._

_The next thing I know I was trapped in the tower surrounded by straw!_

Defendant's Lawyer stood up and asked in a deep baritone voice,

_Why didn't you deny it? _

_Why didn't you straighten out things right from the start and avoid this mess? _

_Perhaps you like the king and scam him for every dime he had!_

Archane sang back,

_I tried so hard. _

_Yeah yeah.___

_I tried so hard._

_Yeah yeah.___

_I tried to deny everything but the king refused to listen._

At once the audience started to clap in tune as they sway back and forth.

Defendant's Lawyer sang his question out again,

_What happened next?_

Archane replied in song,

_I was locked up in a tower filled with straw._

_Been told to spin it all into gold after nightfall.___

_If I don't, my head would be chopped off._

Audience gasped at once and asked,

_Chopped off?_

Archane nodded.

_Chopped off._

_My head would be chopped off._

_I started to cry and I started to pray._

_Nothing will help me by the end of the day._

_Then all of a sudden, I met a funny little man._

_He was sweet by kinda strange._

_He offered to spin the straw for a necklace as an exchange…_

King Midanas got up and ran to his wife and sang:

_Ha! I knew it! You were lying!_

_I knew it! You were lying!_

_You were paying some old man to do the work for you!_

The two came up and circled each other. Everyone else stood up and went behind the one they were for as the Judge watched from his bench. They danced as one as they glared at each other.

Archane came up and pointed a finger at him,

_What are you doing here? Can't you leave me alone?_

_I admit I had to cheat just to survive!_

_I don't ask for anything just my son to stay with me._

_He deserves to be with his own mother!_

Midanas shook his head, "NO WAY!"

Everyone became silent and then a spotlight came onto the king.

_Richard deserves the best in life as my first born._

_He have royal blood flowing through his form._

_I can give him riches which no one have seen before._

_I can make it so he will have lavish dishes every day for the rest of his life!_

Archane sighed and gazed up at the judge,

_And what good is having riches with no one to share them with?_

_What good is having lavish dishes with no one to eat with?_

_I agree that Richard deserves the best but there is more to life than gold._

_I don't want him to grow up rich but miserable just like his father!_

There was a collective gasp as Midanas came forward and shook his fist.

_He will be surrounded by subjects and people who loved him._

_He will be waited hand and foot for the rest of his life._

_Women will come from all over the place just to see his face._

_When the time comes he will be married to a beautiful princess!_

Archane flung out her arms:

_Will they like him for who he was?_

_Or the fact he is born with a crown on his head?_

_Will these women marry him or the fact that he was a prince?_

_I want him to marry for love!_

Midanas stared at her and said, "You married me didn't you?"

The husband and wife glared at each other as they walked in a circle. They started to snap their fingers in a beat.

"You gave me no choice."

"You had everything."

"I had nothing."

Finally, the Judge banged on a huge bell and yelled, "Session's up!"

"Huh?" Everyone stopped and they looked at each other.

"The hour's up already?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Rumpy replied as he sipped his martini.

Everyone sat down and the judge looked at the two. "Well, there's no clear answer for this. A first born prince is needed in their kingdoms. But, I don't like the idea of a miserable king. So, we are going to have Marital Combat!"

At once, everyone cheered as confetti flew into the air.

"Everyone meet in the fighting dome for Marital Combat in fifteen minutes and we can get the next round started! Until then…" Elvin snapped his fingers and horn music came out of nowhere. His platform sank into the floor much to everyone's amazement.

"It's this way." Mr. Toryu said as he pointed to a door.

"Ummm… Rumpy, can I ask you something?" Archane asked, "Why did I sing like that?"

"Part of the spell." Rumpy replied, "Everyone sings at one time or another. That's one of the charms of Sol Sagev."

"You better get ready for your Marital Combat." Mr. Toryu suggested as he pointed to the doors to the side. "There's someone there that can help you get there."

"Thank you." Kaoru said as she bowed. "We'll win this fight, Archane."

"Just focus on staying alive." Archane said as she bowed back.

Kaoru and Kenshin went through the door and into a locker room. "We better get set." The woman said as she blushed.

"I'm ready." Kenshin nodded and Kaoru held him up and kissed him. In a poof of smoke, Kenshin appeared in his fighting frog form in front of her. The giant frog looked down at his hands and smiled. "I love being like this." He looked down to see his sword at his side.

"Me too." Kaoru blushed as she looked down. "I… I just hope that you can stay like that until the fight is over. I don't want to think about what would happen if you shrink while fighting."

"I know." Kenshin agreed. "But, I'm a fast fighter. Most of my fights only lasts a minute. I'm more worried about you. King Midanas must have hired professional killers to win. They'll try to kill you first. I know they will."

The woman sighed and then took his hand. "I know but I can handle myself. I won't die. I promise."

Kenshin just smiled slightly at her. "I hope so." The two stared at each other and then a guy wearing earphones came in.

"You're up." The man said as he gestured to the door.

"Let's do this." Kaoru said as she took Kenshin's hand and led him out.

* * *

Archane with her baby in her lap sat beside Rumpy and Mr. Toryu in the front row protected by a shield. She gazed at her husband at the other side looking smug. "They have to win." She muttered.

"They will." Rumpy supported. "Kenshin… Kenshin is a very strong frog. Look at that! They're starting!"

The stadium became dark and a single spot light showed the referee. He was dressed in a bright blue suit with rhinestones along the sides. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to MARITAL COMBAT!!!"

The audience went crazy and screamed as loud as possible. Archane covered her ears and winced.

The announcer nodded and yelled, "AND NOW, IN THIS CORNER, REPRESENTING KING MIDANAS, THE DEADLY TWOSOME… CHOU OF THE THOUSAND SWORDS AND KAMATARI THE ANGEL OF DEATH!!!"

Horns blasted out as a tall man in a red trench coat with six swords strapped to his back came out and grinned. His blond hair stuck up straight as a broom. Beside him was a lovely woman with brown hair, a bright robe with a rectangular scythe in her hand. They waved towards the audience and Kamatari blew a kiss towards the men who swooned. Rumpy just frowned at her.

The Announcer held up his hand and then said, "AND NOW, IN THIS CORNER, REPRSEENTING THE FORMER QUEEN ARCHANE, A PAIR OF VEGABONDS WITHOUT A HOME… KAORU THE EXILED PRINCESS AND KENSHIN THE FROG!!!"

The spotlight rested on the two and everyone laughed. Kaoru clenched her bokken as Kenshin covered his eyes with one of his hands. "I can't wait till you show what you can do." Kaoru growled as she stepped forward. "You're a much better swordsman than broom head over there."

"I know. But, you have to be careful, Kaoru-dono. I sense that Kamatari is the weaker one but she is stronger than you." Kenshin warned as he put his hand over her shoulder.

"Then, I'll be more careful." Kaoru replied as she smiled at him.

The four stepped forward and bowed. "Nice sword. I want it." Chou said as he pointed at Kenshin's sword.

"No." Kenshin said as he held on.

"All right! Remember the rules!" The Referee said as he came forward. "The fights are between the four of you. No getting the audience involved! Also, no biting, scratching, and this is a PG-13 rated fight so no nudity or descriptions of gore!"

"A PG-13 rated fight?" Archane asked Rumpy stunned.

"Everything is getting rated these days." Rumpy replied as he shrugged.

Kamatari came up to Kaoru. "I'll kill you and get Lord Shishio away from that Yumi!" The woman vowed as she held out her huge scythe.

"Shishio? The demonic fire assassin? Why do you want him?" Kaoru said as she held up her bokken.

"Well, I don't get why you're for a slimy frog." Kamatari snapped.

Kaoru blushed, "Let's just fight okay!"

"Fine by me." Kamatari rushed up and slashed at Kaoru only to miss.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin gasped only to dodged Chou's sword.

"You don't think that I will let you protect the princess, Kenshin?" Chou asked as he smirked.

Kenshin held out his still sheathed sword. He didn't know what kind of sword it was. It could kill him or everyone else in the room. The last thing he wanted was death. He dodged the sword and smashed his sheath into it breaking it in two. Chou quickly dropped his hilt and got out another sword. The two fought again.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, Megumi and her band of travelers walked through the woods. Rose Red was walking next to Megumi sensing for anything strange. Enishi was right behind them just in case. Rapunzel and Yahiko was behind them. Sanosuke stayed in the back to protect them. Rose's powers had been returning but she still felt somewhat weak. Despite her condition, Rose can still sense the various magic energies around her. Megumi still felt unsure about the two newcomers. Enishi was irrational and Rose was unpredictable. All they cared about was getting their revenge on the Battousai. However, they were strong and she needed every strong person to help her family regain their kingdom.

All of a sudden, Rose screamed and collapsed onto the ground. She clutched her shoulder as Enishi rushed to her. "Sister! Are you all right?"

Rose gritted her teeth as she stood up. "The Battousai is acting up. I felt it once but I thought it was just a cramp."

"How can that be?" Enishi whispered.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Rose shook her head as tears came down her face. "His thirst for blood is starting. I can feel it! We have to stop him!"

"Where is he?" Yahiko asked, "Can we kill him before he kills someone else?"

"I don't know! He's too far away!" Rose screeched.

"What can we do?" Rapunzel asked as she looked around.

"Pray that the man he wanted to kill is stronger than he is." Rose answered as she took deep breaths.

* * *

Kenshin took a deep breath as he studied Chou. All around them were shattered swords and hilts. So far, he had held his own without having to unsheathe his sword. Still, he was getting tired and he didn't know how much longer he can hold on. He glanced at Kaoru. So far, Kaoru managed to avoid getting hurt but Kamatari was just toying with her. He had to finish Chou before it was too late. "Give up, you ran out of swords."

"Not yet." Chou said as he took off his top. "I have a huge sword that I haven't used yet."

There was a gasp as the women covered their eyes. "No thanks!" Archane yelled.

Chou sweatdropped. "Not that kind of sword!" He unwrapped a long sword and held it out. "It was a specially made sword made with the thinnest blade known!"

Kenshin tensed up as Chou flicked his wrist and the blade whipped out at him. He dodged only to see the blade rush at him. He winced in pain as the blade ripped into his skin.

"No matter how fast you are, you cannot avoid this forever!!!" Chou laughed as he flicked his wrist again.

Kenshin winced as he tried to dodge again. "Come on! Fight already! Unsheathe the sword!" Rumpy yelled out as he jumped onto his seat.

The frog man held his sword in his hands. He was getting tired and he wanted to kill him. He couldn't. With just one move, he could end this. He turned toward him. Chou looked into his eyes and felt something went down his spine. The last time he had seen such an expression was when he made the mistake of hitting on Shishio's woman. He quickly flicked his sword out at Kenshin only to watch him leap high into the air as he unsheathed his sword. Kenshin's eyes glowed as he lashed out his sword in a swift motion.

* * *

Rose clutched on to Enishi's hand as the pains grew stronger. Her hair was wet as she fought as hard as she could. Her body glowed in an eerily dark way as her head thrashed back. Finally, a jolt of pain rushed through her soul and she screamed, "NOOO!!!"

* * *

Kenshin landed as he breathed hard. He had no choice, he had to attack him with the sword. His sword glowed and finally, it stopped and he felt like crying. "I broke my promise." He whispered as he dropped the sword and shrunk. The now small frog looked at his sword and saw the dull side of sword have blood on it.

The referee ran up and checked Chou. He did a thumb up. "He's alive!"

Kenshin sighed in relief and then he remembered Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono!"

Kamatari smirked as she held up her scythe. "Well, looks like it's just between you and me, princess. I was holding back because I wanted to see who would win between Chou and Kenshin. Now, I can focus on you."

"I was doing the same thing." Kaoru said as she tightened her grip on her bokken.

"Prepare to die!" Kamatari gushed as she rushed at her. Kaoru dodged and the other woman swung over her slicing her wooden bokken in half. The princess gasped as she saw her bokken in two.

"I won't die." Kaoru said as she held the two pieces in her hands.

"Everyone dies." Kamatari said as she smirked. The woman flipped her blade and slammed the pole onto her head.

Kaoru held her head as she got up. "I won't die today. I promised Kenshin that I won't die today and I always keep my promises."

"I see. How cute." Kamatari said as she frowned. "You have no idea how lucky you are to be a woman. You deny yourself by being dressed up in man's clothes constantly and your pretty hair all chopped up. I can't wait to kill you."

Kenshin felt helpless as he watched the fight. He needed Kaoru's kiss to go back to his fighting frog form and his leg hurts so bad that he couldn't even hop toward her. Kamatari held up her scythe and flung it down at Kaoru. "KAORU-DONO!!!"

Kaoru caught the scythe with the back of her wrists in a cross action. Kamatari's jaw dropped as the princess forced the scythe up and then punched her in the jaw. She fell and Kaoru grabbed her broken bokken and thrust it at Kamatari's knee with a resounding crack. Kaoru breathed deeply as she got up and felt her cuts. She smiled at Kenshin as she walked towards him and picked him up. "I told you I won't die."

Kenshin smiled back as he felt her warmth. "Kaoru-dono… I…"

"Congratulations!!!" The referee exclaimed as he came up to the two. "You had just ensured your friend to keep her son and defeated two deadly fighters. What are you going to do now?"

Kaoru simply replied, "Heal."

* * *

In the healing room, Kenshin sighed in relief as the doctor applied salve on his leg. "That should do it. Your wound will heal in a day or so. I wouldn't recommend any transformation until your cuts heal."

"Yes, doctor."

Kaoru was in better condition. All she had was a slight concussion and a bunch of bruises. Kenshin had to admire her. She was the toughest princess he had ever met. Kaoru looked to the side and asked, "How are the others feeling? Chou and Kamatari? Are they okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Some broken bones but they are strong. Want to see them?"

"Sure. Want to come, Kenshin?"

"Please."

The doctor led Kaoru and Kenshin into the other room where Kamatari and Chou were. Chou was lying in his bed with bandages over his chest while reading a sword catalogue. Kamatari lay on her bed staring at a picture. The two looked up to see Kaoru standing there with Kenshin in her hands.

"Ah, the princess and her frog assassin had shown up." Chou said as he chuckled. "You won't get anything from us."

Kaoru shook her head. "I just want to see how are you two feeling? Are you okay?"

"I have a few broken ribs, broken swords and a badly bruised ego. I'm fine." Chou said as he shrugged, "The first time I got defeated by anyone let alone a frog."

Kaoru saw Kamatari looking glum. "Kamatari, are you okay? You were very tough and I had to fight you with all I had."

"I'm fine." Kamatari smiled slightly at her. "You have no idea how lucky you are. I want to be a fancy princess."

"Well… being a princess isn't all fun and games. Maybe if you find a prince of your own…"

"There's one man for me but he and I can never be truly one." Kamatari sat up and undid her top. Kenshin quickly buried his head into Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru's jaw dropped as she nudged Kenshin. "Kenshin… you can look. She- I mean, he's…"

Kenshin looked up to see Kamatari's flat chest. "You're… a man?! Are you cursed?"

"I wish." Kamatari laughed bitterly. "I was cursed by fate to be born as a man. I longed to be a woman but I don't want to change permanently. That's why I dress like this. I can never be the woman he wanted. That's why I can't rest until I have his heart. You are lucky; you have a chance to get a husband."

"I… am not looking for a husband." Kaoru denied as she held Kenshin a little tighter.

Kamatari chuckled. "So I see."

"I have to go now and meet some friends of mine. I hope to see you again when we're not fighting." Kaoru said as she bowed.

The two assassins nodded back and Kaoru and Kenshin left the room. Chou sighed as he leaned back. "That was close. It's a good thing that fight was legal or we would get in real trouble."

"We still can't go back until we please Lord Shishio." Kamatari said as she gazed at her photo.

"I know. We will and I will get that sword." Chou vowed.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Kenshin came back into their room to see Rumpy and Archane with her baby waiting for them.

"Great fight over there. I won a lot of money from that fight." Rumpy said as he and Archane with her baby came up.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You were betting on us?!"

"Oh yeah. It's normal around here." Rumpy said as he grinned, "Don't worry, I'll give you your cut."

"No problem." Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Thank you so much for giving my divorce and freeing me from that king." Archane said as she bowed.

"No problem. What are you going to do now?" Kaoru asked.

"Well… I have my settlement from my ex-husband and got plenty of money. I'm not a millionaire but I have enough to last me for a long time."

"Are you going back to Spinstera, Archane-dono?" Kenshin spoke up.

The woman shook her head. "I can't. I am no longer queen so as soon as I step foot into the kingdom again, I'll be in trouble. No, I'm staying here. Sol Sagev is such an interesting town."

"I have some friends to help you out, Archane." Rumpy said as he looked at Kaoru and Kenshin. "Oh yeah, I suppose you need some of this, right?" He asked as he pulled out a ball of gold thread.

Kaoru's eyes bulged as she took the ball. "How did you know?"

"Archane told me while you were being healed. I don't normally do this since most people want the money but you just need it to help your friend. How can I refuse that?" Rumpy said as he grinned.

"Thank you so much!" Kaoru said as she bowed repeatedly and then winced at her bruises. "Now, all we have to do is get Megumi's needle and fix Hiko's- Oh no."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked worried.

"I… this will sound stupid." Kaoru sat down and fingered the ball of gold thread. "Before we left my family, I had a vision of a chained woman in white telling me to leave my friends and family and not to see them again for a month, if I do, Kenshin will die." Kaoru said as she fidgeted.

"A month?" Kenshin repeated stunned.

Rumpy just nodded. "Then, you better do as she says. Visions happen for a reason. Trust me on this."

Kenshin stared down. "What does this woman smell like?"

"Smell like?" Kaoru repeated. "I… I don't know. Why?"

"I thought… it's nothing. Maybe you can stay here for a month or so to train and maybe find more help to save your kingdom." Kenshin suggested hoping to change the subject.

Kaoru's face lit up. "Yeah! And this is a magical kingdom, we can find someone here to help you reverse the curse and get you back to being human!"

"Maybe. Magic experts come from all over the world to live here." Rumpy replied.

"All right! Let's do it! Let's get Kenshin back to normal!" Kaoru cheered. Everyone else, even the baby cheered along and Kenshin gazed down.

"Thank you."

* * *

Rose washed her face as she sighed in relief. "It's over for now." She said as she dried her face.

"This is bad. The Battousai is causing you pain when he shouldn't. He has to die." Enishi said as he sat on a rock brooding.

"I know. What troubles me is that he's in a position where he can really kill people. He shouldn't be able to do that." Rose paced around and felt her snowflake pendant.

"So, the curse is unraveling faster now?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, but it shouldn't go this fast. Someone is helping him go back to being what he was before. I can sense it."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Who would be crazy enough to help a demonic assassin?"

"Who knows, we will just have to kill him or her and then the Battousai." Enishi shrugged.

"Well, we have to find them first." Megumi pointed out and then looked at Rose. "Rose-san, what can we do to find the Battousai?"

Rose gazed up. "Well, we could wander around until my senses kick in but that will take too much time. There is a place where my senses can be amplified and I can find anyone in the world. That's where I go to when I lost track of the Battousai."

"Where's that?" Rapunzel asked.

Rose's eyes glowed and she replied, "Sol Sagev."

To Be Continued…


	14. The Search For Answers

The Frog Swordsman

Part Fourteen

By Marie Nomad

_Megumi was running down the hallway dressed in her fine dress. She recognized her home from what felt like forever. "Mother! Father! I'm home!"_

_All of a sudden, fire erupted around her and a man dressed in white and covered in blood appeared before her. "Princess Megumi, danger is closer than you think. You and your friends must hide yourselves until the next full moon." _

_Megumi blinked at the man's request. "Why?"_

_The man looked to the side. "Well, as much as I hate him-" Another figure in white appeared and elbowed him. "Okay! Okay! If you don't, Kaoru's frog will die."_

_"Kaoru's frog?!"__ Megumi exclaimed._

"RISE AND SHINE!!!"

Megumi's eyes shot opened and she fell out of the hammock she was blissfully sleeping in. She glared at Sanosuke who was perched on the tree. "Sanosuke! Do you have to do that every day?!" She screamed as she tossed her shoe at the rooster who just ducked.

"Don't blame me, it's the curse!" Sano cried out.

The woman moaned as she got up and brushed her hair. It had been three days since Kaoru and Kenshin had left them and already so much happened. She found out that the Battousai was real and her newest friends are hunting him down. Now, not only does she have to find an army to save her kingdom but she also had to kill an assassin that no one had seen in ten years. "Who's cooking breakfast?"

"EEEKKK!!!" Rapunzel's voice echoed throughout the woods.

"Rapunzel-chan!" Megumi rushed towards the scream and saw Rapunzel shaking as she watched Enishi and Rose roasting frogs over a roaring fire.

"We thought we should cook breakfast." Enishi said as he studied the frog.

"Megumi-san! They are cooking innocent frogs!" Rapunzel pleaded as she ran up to her.

"Frogs again?" Megumi said as she looked at the two. While she didn't know the eating habits of witches, she was sure that witches don't eat frogs for every meal.

"Tastes like chicken." Enishi said as he held up a cooked frog. "Want one?"

The woman shook her head. She couldn't blame Rapunzel for being so shaken. Those frogs looked very much like Kenshin and even she felt a little sickened. "Why do you eat only frogs?"

Rose smiled as she ate. "It's simple. We picture these frogs as the Battousai and every time we eat frogs, we are eating the Battousai."

Yahiko looked up from his berry breakfast. "You two need a hobby."

"We have a hobby, it's called Earthly Justice." Enishi said as he got out a bite of the frog.

"Well, can you stop your 'hobby' for a few minutes?" Megumi asked as the group gathered around the fire. "I had a vision of a man in white covered in blood coming to me and telling us that the danger is nearer than we think and that we should hide ourselves until the next full moon. If we don't, something horrible will happen."

"A man in white covered in blood is a man who died a violent death." Rose said as she pondered, "Must be a victim of the Battousai warning us about him."

"Or someone else." Megumi added, "Anyway, can you cast some spell on us to disguise ourselves before we go to Sol Sagev?"

Rose shook her head. "I can't. A group transformation spell is too hard. Besides, I can't cast spells on Sanosuke."

Rapunzel raised her hand. "What do you mean?"

The witch took a deep breath. "There are unwritten laws of sorcery out there to make sure that our powers are not abused. One of the most basic laws is that a witch or a mage cannot cast a spell on a cursed person. If that happens, no telling what could happen. I could accidentally turn myself into a giant chicken. But, we can get into Sol Sagev without drawing attention." She slipped on the pair of golden glasses. "After breakfast, we better go into the village and get ready."

**XXX**

The village was buzzing with excitement as the villagers were going about their normal business. Rose went up to a market vendor and held a potato to her ear. Megumi watched her as the witch kept on putting vegetables and fruits up to her ear. Finally, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Rose looked up and replied, "You'll see." She held up a melon and knocked on it. "Perfect. I'll take this." She said as she handed the vendor some money. They walked to the woods in the clearing where Rapunzel and Yahiko were waiting. In their arms were piles of cloth.

"We have the cloth." Yahiko said.

"Excellent." Megumi said as she fingered the cloth. "You can transform clothes right?"

"Of course." Rose replied.

"I got the cow." Enishi said as he came up with an old cow behind him. "I had to trade it for the last of our magic beans to this kid."

"That's okay. I never liked the giant anyway." Rose shrugged as she got out the melon. She placed the melon next to the cow. "Now, we can have our carriage. Rapunzel, watch carefully. You may be able to do this one day." She held out her hands and the air started to smell like roses. "Egairrac raeppa, erofeb em!" The cow mooed loudly as she was flung into the air and the melon circled her. In a cyclone of roses, a pair of figures appeared and the group gasped.

"That's so cool!" Rapunzel gushed.

"That is real magic!" Sanosuke applauded.

"You can do that?!" Yahiko's eyes bulged out of his head.

"I'm glad you are on our side." Megumi nodded.

"You shouldn't have overdone it." Enishi frowned.

Rose sighed as she studied it. "I used to be able to do so much more. Now, we can get going."

**XXX**

Hans' throat ached as a lone man sat at the side of the road with a sign over his head reading 'To Sol Sagev or Bust'. His supplies had run out a long time ago and he was desperate for any thing. He squinted when he heard hoofbeats. Desperate, he stuck out this thumb and prayed, "Please, let them see me." His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a giant cow pulling a silver melon down the road with a giant chicken on top. "Another hallucination." He sighed.

The giant melon stopped and a lovely woman with long black hair stuck her head out and asked, "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Hans blinked. "I… I'm going to Sol Sagev to find my beloved. She went there because an evil king chased her. Please, I beg of you, help… me…" He trailed off as exhaustion took over and he fainted.

**XXX**

The man opened his eyes to darkness. He heard sounds and looked to see a group of strangers around a campfire. "You're awake." The woman said as she handed him a canteen. "You had us worried. What's your name?"

"Hans." Hans said as he drank. The cool water refreshed his dry throat. "Thank you. Who are you?"

The others gathered. Everyone was dressed in matching sailor student outfits except for the giant chicken and the tall handsome man wearing a tuxedo and a cape over the left side of his body. Megumi gestured to them. "We are a group of students on a field trip to Sol Sagev. I'm Foxy, the blond is Zelda, the redhead is Rosey, the little scowling _girl_ is Yahy, my little _sister_, the tall man with the cape is our escort Tuxedo Cape, and the giant chicken is our mascot Roosterhead."

Hans got up and bowed. "Thank you for saving my life."

'Foxy' nodded and asked, "What are you doing hitchhiking to Sol Sagev? It's a desert out here. You could have died or worse."

The young man sighed. "Death would have been a better fate than what I am suffering right now. I am off seeking my beloved who is hiding in Sol Sagev. Archane, my sweet Archane, was forced to marry a king because of a false rumor. She was held prisoner until a vicious assassin and his loyal sidekick came and stole her away. Then, they ran off to Sol Sagev where Archane divorced King Midanas by Marital Combat. She is now living with the assassin and his loyal sidekick. I heard about this from some friends who heard it from some of their friends who had a friend in the castle."

'Yahy' rolled 'her' eyes. "Oh, that's reliable. Are you sure that Archane is in Sol Sagev?"

Hans clenched his fists. His tanned skin tensed as he glared at them. "Yes, I'm positive. I had a vision of a beautiful woman in white telling me that Archane is in Sol Sagev with a perverted dwarf!"

Rose gritted her teeth as she remembered a dwarf from her childhood. "I hate dwarves! They are so… shifty!"

Megumi pondered. She couldn't leave a man alone in the desert while they are going around hunting assassins. She knew what she had to do. "Well, we're going to Sol Sagev to find someone. Would you like to come? There's plenty of room."

The young man nodded. "Yes, please! I need to find my beloved Archane."

'Tuxedo Cape' glared at Megumi and grabbed her by the arm. They went a distance and whispered, "Look, 'Foxy', I know that you mean well but we can't let him come with us! He can't fight, he would just be another kill for the Battousai. Let's just take him to the next rest area and let him find his way."

Megumi scowled at him. "Look here, I understand that this is dangerous but I can't allow an innocent man to be trapped in the middle of the desert! We won't get him involved just take him into the city and then leave him there with some gold. That's it."

"We can't leave him alone. He is on a mission of love! We have to help him!" Rapunzel pleaded as she came up and gazed at Enishi with wide tearful blue eyes.

Enishi blushed and he looked away. The man put his right arm over his left stub and said, "Fine, fine, we'll take the guy to Sol Sagev and put him in my casino."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Enishi-chan!" Rapunzel gushed as she wrapped her arms around his body. Hearts surrounded her head as she spun around with the man being pulled along for the ride.

Megumi chuckled at the sight. As far as she knew, the only one who could actually sway Enishi's judgment was either Rose or Rapunzel. "Well, Tuxedo Cape, Zelda-chan, do you two want to be alone for a while?"

"Shut up!" Enishi turned bright red as he sat down.

Hans watched the scene and then looked at his new friends who were staring at him. He looked at the redhead and then decided not to. There was something strange about her. Finally, he decided to try to talk to the little girl. "Hello, Yahy-chan, I'm Hans, you are such a cute little girl."

The girl glared at him and pouted. "Oh shut up!" The girl flung off her wig to reveal a patch of very short hair. "I'm a boy."

Hans' jaw dropped. "Oh my…"

"Yahiko!" Rose Red exclaimed as she picked up the boy's wig and handed it back to him. "You can't let yourself be given away like that!"

"But this is stupid! Why do I have to wear a dress and a wig? Can't I just wear a different disguise?" Yahiko cried out as he tossed the wig back.

"Disguise?" Hans repeated as he gawked at the two.

Rose sighed as she looked at the man and said, "Peels esaelp." Hans' eyes rolled back and he went to sleep. The witch took a deep breath. "Yahiko, you must be in disguise. A little girl is less conspicuous than a little boy. Whoever we must avoid would notice Sanosuke and us, we have to blend in the best we could. I disguise myself in various forms; old women, little girls, and even a few men. For the sake of your family and your kingdom, be a girl." Rose commanded as she held out the wig.

Yahiko stared at the wig. What Rose say make sense. They attract enough attention already, he has to be in disguise and the best one could be a little girl. "Don't tell anyone else about this." The boy ordered as he put on the wig.

**XXX**

Archane took a deep breath as she gazed out over the skyline. Ever since the 'Marital Combat', she felt free. After so long, she could finally do what she wanted. Rumpy was taking care of her son while Kenshin and Kaoru were getting some things. She was alone with her thoughts. What could she do? "Oh, Hans, I wish I can speak to you." She gazed out of the window again.

"We're back." Kaoru said as she came in with Kenshin still in her hands followed by Rumpy and her baby. It had been only a couple of days since Kenshin and Kaoru had fought. Their injuries had faded somewhat but Kenshin still couldn't move much on his own with his wounded leg. Still, they were looking much better than before. The woman reached into her blouse and got out her necklace. "I finally got my stuff back."

"That's a relief." Archane sighed as she picked up her baby.

Kaoru smiled and said, "Well, Kenshin and I are going off to this Magical Sorcerers Investigation to see if there's any way to help Kenshin and why only my kisses can turn him into a giant frog. Want to come?"

"No thanks, I just want to rest for a while." Archane replied as she lay down.

"Okay, if you need anything, we'll be back." Rumpy said as he waved and then the group walked out. Archane sighed as she gazed at the ceiling. "Hans…"

**XXX**

Hans opened his eyes again to find himself in a moving carriage with the students. It was not like any carriage he had ever seen before. It was spacious with a juice bar in the middle. "What happened?" He asked as he looked at Yahy. "I dreamt you were a boy."

Megumi laughed as fox ears popped out of her head. "OH ho ho!!! Yahy is such a kidder! Anyway, you fell asleep and so Roosterhead had to carry you back in here."

Rose nodded as she leaned forward. "We talked about it and we figured that you can stay at this casino a friend of mine owns. We can stay there for free."

Rapunzel looked at him and asked, "Hans, can you fight?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Enishi interrupted as he pulled Rapunzel to the side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just asking a question." Rapunzel replied as she shook slightly. "I don't want to anyone to get hurt, especially an innocent man."

"Then, keep him out. Don't expose us or do anything stupid."

Rapunzel nodded meekly. The last thing she wanted to do was make anyone mad. "Hai."

The carriage rolled on until bright lights surrounded them. The group looked out to see the vast city lighting up in the darkness. Various magical creatures walked down the streets and Rose smiled slightly. "Ah…"

Rapunzel giggled as a faint golden glow emanated from her hair. "I feel tingly."

"The magic of Sol Sagev is the most powerful here. Mages, magical creatures, and even demons and angels walked along these streets. It's a true magical place but it's also dangerous." Rose said as she opened the door and the group walked out to see a giant castle with rose bushes all over the place.

"Oooh…"

"This is our place." Enishi said as they walked up to the castle. They entered to see a lobby with mirrors for walls and a single man watching the counter.

The man was tall with blue eyes and dark hair. He was dressed in a brown suit with a matching tie. "Hello, welcome to the Mirror Castle. My name is Pinocchio, how may I help you? " He said as he smiled and then did a double take. Rose's eyes glowed and then the man's eyes glowed. "Ah, you must be that band of students on the field trip."

"Yes." Rose said as she bowed. "Can you set up a room for this man here on us?"

"You don't have to." Hans said as he held up his money. "I have money."

Pinocchio and Rose looked at the money. "It won't last long here. Just take the gift." Rose said as she looked up at Hans.

"Okay." Hans sighed as he bowed. "I do need the help to find my long lost beloved."

"Good, here's your key." Pinocchio said as he handed Hans a key. He snapped his finger and a beautiful blond woman in a maid's outfit. "Jenny, please take this man's bag to his room."

"Your wish is my command." Jenny said in a sultry voice. She picked up the bag and waltz out with Hans following him.

"That… woman scars me." Rapunzel said as she hid behind Sanosuke.

"I know. It's normal." Pinocchio nodded and then looked at the group. "Rose-sama, Enishi-sama, did you find the Battousai?"

"No, that toad is still out there." Rose said as she gritted her teeth. She relaxed and then smiled at him. "I'm glad you picked up my message. I don't want Hans to get in the way. Help him out while we're gone."

"Of course, with no strings attached." Pinocchio said as he winked. He, Enishi, and Rose chuckled at once.

"Huh?" Yahiko said as he looked at the three.

"Private joke. Long story." Pinocchio said as he reached into his counter and got out a set of keys. "Here are your keys. Your rooms have been taken care of while you were gone."

"Good, any luck with the dolls?" Rose asked as she accepted the keys.

"No, they were obedient but that's it." Pinocchio said as he sighed. "Anyway, good luck with the Battousai. Please, be careful."

"I will. Just make sure that no one knows that I have returned as always."

"Yes, Rose-sama. I'll have the ladies get your bags." Pinocchio said as he snapped his fingers again and five lovely women in matching maid outfits came out. "Ladies, get their bags and get them into the rooms."

The women nodded and said at once in the same sultry tone, "Your wish is our command, Master." They picked up the group's bags and went up to the rooms. Megumi and her friends followed as they entered a crystal and found themselves in the middle of a luxurious suite. There was a vast array of ancient furniture and portraits. Outside was a beautiful garden filled with flowers and singing birds. The trees seemed to sway in the non existent wind. At one end of the room was a huge portrait with a lovely woman in the middle gazing out with sad eyes with the quote 'Do it for her'. Megumi came up to the portrait and asked, "Is this 'Tomoe'?"

"She looks so sad." Rapunzel observed as she came up as well.

"Yes." Rose said as she held up her hand on the frame. "It's a magical painting that is tied to her spirit. You can't talk to her through it but if she is happy, this painting will show it."

"Ever since she died, we never saw the painting smile." Enishi said as he put his hand on the frame. "This is why we had sacrificed so much for our quest."

Megumi and Yahiko watched the scene in awe. They could understand their needs so much since they missed their sister so much despite the fact they teased her. If something happened to Kaoru, neither one would know what to do. "We'll get him." Yahiko promised.

"Thank you." Rose said as she bowed her head. Then, she saw Rapunzel going to a black piano.

"What is this?" She asked as she pointed to it.

"My piano. It's an instrument you use to play music." Enishi replied as he sat down on the bench.

"Oooh. It's so big." Rapunzel said as she tapped on the keys and notes came out. She giggled. "It sings."

"You could say that. I used to play it all the time until I lost my arm." Enishi sighed as he looked at the left side of his body. "I could still play but it doesn't feel the same."

"How can you play with one hand?" Megumi asked interested that Enishi was talking about something other than revenge.

"I adapt. Let me show you." Enishi flexed his hand and then started to play. The group watched in awe as beautiful music flowed through the air. It was a song of sadness with traces of hope. Enishi's hand dashed from one end to another as he played harder and harder. Finally, he slammed his hand down with a resounding note and everyone applauded.

"That was wonderful!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Great playing." Sanosuke nodded.

"It's good for a guy with one hand." Yahiko shrugged.

"It's one of his many gifts." Rose Red said as Enishi got up and bowed at the applause.

"Wow…" Rupunzel said as she gazed at him. "I wish I can make music like you."

Rose patted the blond on the shoulder. "I'm sure you can. You have a lovely voice. Have you sing before?"

"Well… I sang with the birds to pass the time when I was living in my tower." Rapunzel said as she twirled her hair. "Wanna hear it? It's… not like a piano singing."

"Go ahead." Megumi nodded.

Rapunzel stood up and opened her mouth. Bird song came out and rang through out the room. The group gasped in shock as the blond finished the song and then looked at her friends. "I'm sorry, it's not as good as Enishi-san's piano playing."

"Oh no. It's wonderful. We just never heard of anyone that can sing like a bird literally." Megumi said as she and everyone else applauded. Enishi just slapped his hand over his left shoulder.

"Really?" Rapunzel smiled back as tears came down her face. "I thought everyone sings like that."

"No. You're the first that I see that can do that." Megumi said and then looked at Sanosuke who was gazing at Rapunzel with hearts floating around his head.

"Roosterhead?"

The giant fowl ran up to the blond and held her in his wings. "Marry me!"

"Huh?!"

"Ummm… you're not my type." Rapunzel said politely as she tried to pull away. Before anyone can react, birds were heard outside.

Rose got up and opened up the window. "Gods protect us!" She screamed as she pulled the window closed. She turned around and said, "Enishi-chan, guys, we are in trouble."

Megumi came up the window and looked outside, "What can be so-" Her eyes widened at the sight of thousands of birds perched around the building. "Okay…" She glanced at Sanosuke who was holding Rapunzel tightly. "I think I know what happened to Sanosuke."

Then, there was a knock at the door. "Oh no." Rose moaned as she opened the door to see a group of men in magic proof armor. A middle age man with glasses and a beard came up and held up a badge, "Hello, I'm Gil Griss, I'm with the Magical Sorcerers Investigation. We believe one of you had cast an illegal mass-summoning spell. Please come with us."

"Oops." Rapunzel said as she blushed.

To Be Continued…


	15. The MSI

The Frog Swordsman

Part 15

By Marie Nomad

Kaoru, Kenshin, and even Rumpy gawked as they entered the street to see flocks of birds covering the buildings, the roads, and even giant's heads. There were hawks, song birds, owls, ducks, and even a bunch of chickens. The birds turned as one towards Kaoru and then eyed the frog.

"Oro!" Kenshin gulped as Kaoru tucked him into her shirt and the birds flew at them.

"Go away!" Kaoru ordered as she waved her bokken around frantically.

"Batta bing!" Rumpy yelled as he got out his spinners and spun out a dome. "Under here!" He said as Kaoru ducked under the dome and he closed it over them.

Kaoru pulled the feathers out of her hair as Kenshin peeked out. "Are we safe?" He whispered.

The sounds of flapping wings struck the dome. Kenshin and Kaoru flinched. "Relax, this dome is bird proof. We'll be safe in here. It might last a while though. Make yourself comfortable." Rumpy said as he sat down.

Kaoru sat down as well and then put Kenshin onto her lap. "Do this happen often around here?"

"It shouldn't. Mass summoning creatures is illegal here. But, you never know in Sol Sagev."

Kenshin looked around. "Is it possible that someone was trying to hurt Kaoru-dono with these birds?"

"Heh, if they were trying to kill Kaoru-san they would've used something else. Mass summoning is widespread but very hard to control. No one, man or demon, would dare use a mass summoning spell against a single person and Sol Sagev could handle a flock of birds."

Kaoru looked down to see Kenshin still shaking. "Kenshin, it's okay. A bunch of stupid birds won't hurt me."

"I know." Kenshin looked down.

Unseen by the three, Rapunzel and the others walked out escorted by the MSI. "Great, first night here and we are being investigated." Rose muttered. They stepped out to see more birds sitting around. The birds were eerily silent.

Rapunzel whispered to Sanosuke who was still being very close to her. "Should I try to sing them away?"

"That would be unwise." Gil said as he gestured and a flying carpet appeared a few feet away. "Get on the carpet. We'll take care of the birds."

"Okay." Megumi, Rose, Yahiko, and Enishi carefully stepped around the birds.

Sanosuke picked up Rapunzel and walked towards the carpet. As soon as the group sat onto the carpet, thirteen men in matching white outfits with a pentagram on it came up. The leading man looked up at Gil. "Sir, my men are ready to take care of the problem. There are also several people who had erected powerful shields to protect themselves."

"Okay, then take care of them. And make sure the civilians are okay. I'll take care of these guys myself." Gil nodded.

"Yes, sir." The leader said as he saluted.

**XXX**

They sat in a white room sitting on white chairs surrounded by nothing by white. Yahiko adjusted his wig and muttered, "We've been in Sol Sagev only one hour and we already got into trouble."

"I would not say trouble." Gil said as he and a dark skinned man came in. "This is Warrick Bount. He will be helping me conduct this investigation. First, we need to know who you are. Magic will tell us what we need to know. Everyone hold out their hands or wings and place it on this tablet." He said as he held out a metallic tablet.

Megumi put her hand on it. The tablet said, "Princess Megumi Kamiya, species Human. Minimal magical potential and has in her possession a magical needle. No crime records."

"Interesting." Gil said as he held it in front of Yahiko.

Yahiko put his hand on it. "Prince Yahiko Kamiya, species Human in drag. Minimal magical potential and has magical glasses."

"Prince?" Gil asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Yahiko said flatly as he pulled his hand away.

"I see." Gil held his tablet out to Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke Sagara, hoodlum, species Human turned into Chicken. Minimal magical potential and a slightly lower than average intelligence capacity."

"WHAT! Did you just say that I'm stupid!" Sanosuke screamed.

"Just what this tablet says." Gil shrugged and then held out the tablet to Rose.

Rose put her hand onto the tablet. "Rosalyn Red Yukishiro a.k.a. The Red Witch. Species Human. High magical powers hindered by sacrificial curse. Witching license number 05102005. No known crimes against humanity."

"The Red Witch, interesting. You haven't performed in ten years." Gil said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I… I was busy." Rose replied, "I did not cast the mass summoning spell."

"We'll see about that." Warrick said as he held up a scanner. "Blow into this. It's a special magical signature detector."

"Okay." Rose blew into the scanner.

"Why do you have to do that?" Megumi asked.

The dark skinned man replied, "Well, every witch, magical creature, demon, basically anything with magic powers have their own magical signature. It's as unique as a fingerprint. Anyone who casts spells leaves their magical signature behind. It helps us figure out who curses who in this crazy town."

Gil held out the tablet to Enishi. "I guess that you must be Enishi Yukishiro, Rose's stepbrother."

Enishi put his hand on the table. "Enishi Yukishrio. Species Human. Minimal powers and is being used as a sacrifice for a curse. No criminal record." The tablet said.

"I thought so." Gil said. He looked at Rapunzel who was shaking.

"Ummm… I was the one who called all those birds." The blond said as she gazed at him. "I didn't mean to do it! I swear!"

Gil smiled at her. "Well, it's rare to meet someone who admits to a crime. Just place your hand onto the tablet."

The blond put her hand onto the tablet and it glowed brightly. "Unknown. Species, Unknown. Overload. Insufficient data." The tablet smoked and the girl jerked her hand away.

Gil screamed as the tablet burned at his hand. It dropped onto the floor and said, "Well, that's new."

"Are you okay, Gil?" Warrick asked as he and everyone else gawked at the smoking tablet.

"Fine, just part of the job." Gil said as he reached into his pocket and got out a vial. He opened it and poured it in his wound. In seconds, the burn vanished.

"Oops, I did it again." Rapunzel picked up the tablet and it glowed brighter. "I'm so sorry."

Gil gazed at her and then grabbed the edge of Rapunzel's hair. He sniffed it and said, "I smell rampion blossoms. Tell me-"

"Rapunzel and Zelda." Rapunzel replied and the group slapped their foreheads at once.

"You have a split personality?" Gil asked intrigued.

"Oh no. I just have two different names right now because we are hiding out from bad guys." Rapunzel said as she twirled her hair.

Enishi glared at her. "You know, the idea of this is not to let anyone know of our problems."

Rose grinned as she pulled Gil to the side and said, "Gil, she's… telling the truth. We are hiding out from some very bad characters."

"I see, don't worry, all I care about is finding out how to prevent this from happening again." Gil said as he looked at the witch. "After all, it's not every day I get to meet a powerful rampion child."

"Rampion child?" Megumi repeated, "How could you tell?"

"Yeah, I am pretty normal." Rapunzel agreed as she nodded wide eyed.

Gil put his hand onto Rapunzel's golden hair. "For one thing, mass summoning spells are complicated spells. Normal mages can't cast them accidentally unless they are powerful. You also have that scent of rampion around you. It was not a well known fact but mages have unique smells that are defined by their personality and origin. Rampion children are the most powerful type of mages in the world distinguished by the scent of rampion blossoms. Yet, Rapunzel doesn't strike me as the type to know about such things."

Rapunzel nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about anything. I've been living in a tower for ten years."

"Ah, that explains it. Well, we can help you understand your powers but I will need your cooperation." Gil said as he held out his hand.

"Sure!" Rapunzel reached out to take it when Rose blocked it.

"Hold it, I'm going to be watching. I've heard of the experiments you cast on your own comrades." Rose said warily.

"They are harmless experiments." Gil said as he looked away. "But, you and your friends may stay."

"Hmmm…" Megumi looked at the group. "Not all of us can stay here. We still have to find other people to help us. Rose, Rapunzel, and Sanosuke can stay here. The others come with me."

"Now wait a second!" Enishi yelled as he towered Megumi. "I have to stay with my sister! Why not have Sanosuke be with you and I can stay?"

Megumi simply crossed her arms. "Because, Roosterhead stands out too much and we need someone strong to help us just in case we get into trouble. Besides, only you and Rose know about Sol Sagev."

Enishi clenched his fist and released it. "Damn it, that is so logical. Fine, but we will meet back at the hotel in six hours."

"Good." Megumi smiled slightly.

**XXX**

"Thank you so much for helping us, Catherine-san." Kaoru said as she carrying Kenshin as always and Rumpy walked through the doors with a middle aged blond with blue eyes.

Catherine nodded as they walked down the talisman embedded hallways. "No problem. It's my job."

Rumpy smirked as he looked up at the woman. "Ah Catherine, what did you do to the people who did that mass summoning spell?"

Catherine tilted her head as she frowned. "Well, from what I heard, the woman did it accidentally and Gil is going to help her control her powers."

"May we see her?" Kaoru asked. Her group needed a powerful mage to fight for her kingdom.

"Sorry, but we can't allow cases to interact. There's no telling what could happen. Come this way." Catherine said as she opened a door and led the three in. Just as Enishi, Yahiko, and Megumi walked into the hallway, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Rumpy walked into the door.

Catherine turned on the lights and said, "Put Kenshin on the tablet for us and we will begin our examination."

"You're not going to hurt him, right?" Kaoru said as she hesitantly put Kenshin on the tablet.

"Don't worry, we do this all the time. He might feel a tingle but that's it." Catherine said as she tapped on a smaller tablet and looked at the results. "I thought so. This is a level three sacrificial curse."

"How bad is it?" Kaoru asked concerned, "Can you cure him?"

"Definitely not. Sacrificial curses are a level on it's own." Catherine held out her hand and a vision appeared in their minds. They saw a shadowed figure in chains being surrounded by three pale white spirits. "Sacrificial curses are cast by calling upon three spirits connected to the witch and the cursed to be." Then, they saw a cloaked figure waving her hands as the three spirits flew around them. A shadowed man came out and screamed as blood came out and hit the chained figure. "Those spirits and a sacrifice give the witch the power she needs to create a permanent curse but that witch will be bonded to the cursed one."

"Is there a cure?" Kenshin said as the vision faded.

"Yeah, if you kill the witch, the curse will reverse itself." Catherine replied.

Kaoru shook her head in disbelief. "No, I can't kill anyone, not even to save Kenshin. There has to be another way. Look, my kiss somehow triggers Kenshin to turn into a bigger frog." She blushed and picked up Kenshin. "Watch." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead like she always does.

In a bright light, Kenshin appeared and stood up. Catherine nodded as she scanned the frog again. "Now it's a level two sacrificial curse. Your kiss must have some special anti-curse agent in it."

"Anti-curse agent?" Kenshin and Kaoru repeated confused.

"Some people are born with the power to reverse curses. A person's lips, eyes, and hands are the main conduit of magic, that's why mages have to speak to cast their spells. Your kiss must have that ability but to weaken a level three curse is amazing." Catherine held up her tablet, "Kiss this tablet."

"Ummm…" Kaoru picked up the tablet and kissed it. The tablet glowed and Catherine looked at it.

"Odd, it has no anti-curse agent. On the other hand, sacrificial curses are very mysterious and very rare. There are many factors involved in solving this kind of curse." Catherine paused, "I don't know why your kiss could be involved. There is a man that we can go to. Well, he's a demon but he's a good demon."

"Arigato."

**XXX**

"Truly fascinating." Gil said as he looked over the tests. "Your readings indicate that your mother had eaten a lot of rampion. Your power is very strong."

"Is there anything you can do her?" Sanosuke asked, "That blond packs a powerful punch."

"Well, her power of song is potent." Gil said as he held up a scroll. "Many rampion children die from too much power or by other people from pure fear. It was a good thing that witch kept her from others like that."

"Should I go to prison or something like that?" Rapunzel asked as she rung her hands. "I'm dangerous."

Gil patted her on the shoulder. "Rampion children are powerful and dangerous but they can control it. There's a man who could help you control your power. He's a empathic demon that specializes in musical powers. He can sense destinies and knows magic. If anyone could help you, he can."

"That would be great! I don't want to hurt anyone else because of that!" Rapunzel gushed as she ran up and hugged Gil.

"Who is this demon?" Sanosuke asked as he came up. "Is he good?"

"He's not good or evil. He's just one of those types to love songs. But, don't worry; he won't betray you or anything like that. I will call him for an appointment."

"Thanks."

**XXX**

Enishi sulked as he, Megumi, and Yahiko walked through the street in search of warriors. Megumi was talking to a man wearing green leotards and a funny hat. "And so you see, we need brave warriors to rescue my kingdom from an evil demon."

"I'm sorry but I just came back from rescuing my princess from the evil wizard and I'm exhausted. I am not even really a man but a kid who had traveled forward in time. It's complicated." The man said as he held up his ocarina. "Sorry."

"That's all right." Megumi sighed and the man skipped off. "Damn."

"That was the third hero that refused." Yahiko said, "Who would think that it be this hard to find a good few men?"

"Most of these guys are on vacation and there are those who are retired and just looking for a job." Enishi replied as they walked on.

Megumi sighed. "Still, there's a chance. I heard of this group of seven samurai who had saved a village from bandits from long ago. It's not the numbers that matter but the warriors themselves. You are reasonably strong, Enishi, and we have a dragon on our side too as well as Rose. We might have a chance."

Yahiko crossed his arms. "I'd like to think that we have more than a giant rooster, a psycho (no offense), and a witch who can't use all of her powers, and a prince and princess to save the kingdom."

"Let's try in there." Enishi said as he ignored the psycho comment and pointed to a casino. "We might find someone in there. Oh yeah, kid, you can't gamble. Part of the rules."

The group walked in to see a vast place of spinning machines, men playing with boards, and those who are gambling with dice. "Wow." Yahiko muttered.

"It's a casino. We can find some warriors here." Enishi shrugged.

"Good, then let's start searching." Megumi said as they walked towards a group of gamblers.

The boy sighed and trudged forward. His feet hurt, his head itched, and he was dressed up as a girl. Then, he saw a figure dressed in a red cloak ahead of him. His heart pounded as he gazed at her shoulder length hair, her wide brown eyes, and that timid way she was holding her hands. "Hi." He said as he came up.

"Huh?" The girl spun around. "Oh, hi. It's such a relief to meet another girl my age." She smiled at him.

"Uh… yeah." Yahiko nearly slapped his head. The first girl he meets that he really like and he had to meet her in a dress. "I'm ah… Yahy. What's your name?" He asked in a higher pitched voice.

"Tsubame, I'm here with my grandmother." Tsubame said as she gesture to her grandmother who was rolling dice.

"Score! Come on baby, Granny needs a new pair of shoes!" Tsubame's grandmother said as she rolled the dice.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" The girl asked Yahiko.

"I'm on a field trip with my sister and her classmates." Yahiko blushed again.

"Who is your friend?" Megumi said as she came up and looked at the girl.

"I'm Tsubame, it's an honor to meet you." The girl bowed and then blushed. She paused and asked, "Have I seen you before?"

"I doubt it. I am Foxy and that man over there is my chaperone, Tuxedo Cape." Megumi introduced. "Yahy-chan, we're going to look around for a while."

"Awww…" Yahiko muttered.

"I'm sorry but I have to watch my grandmother." Tsubame said as she bowed. "You are a very nice girl. I hope to see you again."

Yahiko blushed at the words. How can he tell this nice girl that he was really an exiled prince who was in drag? "Me too." He inched away and the group walked off.

"She's nice." Megumi commented, "Do I see marriage in the future?"

"Hey!" Yahiko blushed. "She was my age, that's it."

"Oh ho ho!" The woman laughed and then saw Enishi staring at the two. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you two reminded me of what I was like when I was Yahiko's age." The man said as they went down the noisy room. "Those were good times."

**XXX**

Catherine, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Rumpy went through the room. "This is the place." The older woman said as she gestured at the casino.

"So, this demon works in a casino?"

"Yup, he's a headliner in an act. He's an empathic demon who can see the past and future with his powers." Catherine explained as they went through the room.

"Kaoru!" The group turned to see Tsubame running up to them.

"Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going with my grandmother on a trip. She had been going for excitement since that wolf happened." Tsubame blushed and then looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin, you're… tall."

"Hai, it's a long story." Kenshin said as he smiled slightly. "It is good to see you again."

"Me too, how are you doing?" Tsubame asked, "Did you find your family yet?"

"Yes, but we're on a quest to find help to reclaim my kingdom." Kaoru explained, "Have you seen any good warriors?"

"Well, I've heard of some people looking for fighters. I'll keep an eye out for anyone."

"Arigato."

"This way." Catherine said as she gestured to a set of curtains. The group entered and saw a room with a bunch of people sitting in chairs and tables looking at a stage with a microphone on it. A pair of hobbits was singing a song about rings. "That is the place. The demon reads people in a unique way. How's your singing?"

"Singing?" Kenshin repeated.

The two hobbits were done and a tall green demon with tiny red horns and red eyes walked onto the stage. He was dressed in a bright yellow outfit with a bright blue shirt. "And that was Frodo and Sam! Give the guys a hand!" He whispered something to the two and they nodded and walked off. "Good luck on your quest!" He saw Catherine. "Cathy-poo! How's my favorite ex-showgirl?" The two exchanged a quick friendly kiss on each cheek.

"Fine. Fine. I have a cursed frog in need of some examination." Catherine said as she held out Kenshin.

"Oooh, how cute. It's not easy being green, believe me. I'm Lorne, singer, empath, and lounge owner." Lorne introduced himself as he took Kaoru's hand. "And from that aura of yours, you must be a potentially strong fighter."

Kaoru blushed. "Well, I'm really just a princess on the run."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you step back there behind the curtains and we will get to you since we don't want anyone seeing you guys." He looked down at Rumpy. "Rumpy! How's my favorite dwarf?"

"Same old same old. Quests, curses, and all that other stuff. I miss my bunnies." Rumpy replied. "I thought you were still working for that vampire at that law firm."

"No way! I'm done in that biz. I'm a singer and I will stay that way." Lorne shook his head. "Anywho, let's have that quick check up. I'm on break anyway."

"Gotcha." Kaoru and the others went into the curtained room just as Rapunzel, Rose Red, and Sanosuke got in with Gil.

"Wow…" Rapunzel gasped as she gazed around. "Is this a lounge?"

"Yes, I come here to observe the various people singing and performing magic." Gil replied as they came up to a table and sat down.

Catherine saw them and came up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Investigation, you?"

"The same." Catherine replied as she opened her menu. "I'm Catherine Willow. I work for the MSI."

"I'm Rapunzel and this is Rose Red and Sanosuke. Rose is a super powerful witch who has cursed the Battousai with a powerful curse and Sanosuke is a guy turned into a giant chicken."

Catherine paled slightly and nodded. "I see. I need to make a call." The older woman got out a crystal and put it on her forehead.

**XXX**

Kaoru held the microphone in her callused hands. Lorne told her that she must sing to reveal why her kisses changes Kenshin. Although she never wanted to sing in front of people, she had no choice. She sighed as she gazed at Kenshin sitting at a table still in his fighting frog form. He had stayed with her and even saved her a couple of times. She owed him and if she has the power to make him human, she will use it.

She opened her mouth and she sang.

_All around me was darkness._

_Save me and bring me to the light._

_Infernos will destroy all._

_The golden sun and the star of ice join together to show the path. _

_Left and right and right and left. Front to back and walk towards the fallen roses._

_The one day everything will be._

_Beware of the fire. _

_Boobada da!_

Kaoru stopped singing and Lorne nodded towards her. "Not bad. A nice original diddy but it's enough." The demon said.

"And?"

"You got power, Princess. Magic blood runs through your veins but that's expected with most royal members; all that marrying with mages and the marrying very close to the family."

"I can do magic?" Kaoru wondered as she graced her fingers on her necklace. Her grandfather was a mage but he was a weak one and her parents couldn't do anything but the simplest of spells. The doctors said that she had some power but nothing superb.

"Not really. But, you do have power. Just stick with the frog, do what you have been doing, and everything will work out." Lorne advised as he pointed a scaly finger at the two.

"That's it?" Kaoru asked feeling slightly disappointed.

"Hey, curing curses is not an easy thing. Every one of these curses are as unique as radio stations." Lorne commented, "Your friend's froggy curse is a personalized curse." His pocket vibrated and he got out a crystal. "Wait a moment." He put it on his forehead and said, "Yeah? What? Great, thanks, Kathy-pie." He looked up and said, "Okay, why don't we go that way? There are some unsavory characters in the main lobby." He opened a door to reveal a portal. "This will take you back to your hotel room."

"What's going on?" Kenshin asked as he and the others went to the portal.

"Just people you don't want to meet right now." Lorne warned as he hurried them to the portal. "I'll take care of everything. Now shoo."

"Got it." Kaoru nodded and they vanished in the portal. A few seconds later, Rose, Rapunzel, and Sanosuke came in.

"Bug man!" Lorne gushed as he took Gil's hand and shook it. "How's it hanging?"

"Fine." Gil replied, "We have a small problem."

Lorne looked at the group and stepped back. "Whoa! Major magic mojo!" He looked at the three. "Ruby?" He asked Rose.

"No, that's my mother. I'm Rose Red." Rose said as she looked down.

"Oh, I see the resemblance and not just the red hair." Lorne replied, "Your mom was a great sage before that incident."

"I know."

"You got a lotta baggage on you, Rosie. I mean, major magic baggage."

"I'm fine." Rose raised her hand. "Worry about Rapunzel, she is a rampion child."

"Rampion child!" Lorne's jaw dropped and then he looked at Rapunzel. "Oh… you're just radiating power. She's a 15 on a scale from 1 to 10."

"Can you help me? I don't want to hurt anyone." Rapunzel whimpered.

"We'll see what we can do. Hum a few bars."

"Hum?" The blond tilted her head. The demon chuckled and then cleared his throat.

"Like this. Hmmm hmmm hm hmmmm…" Rapunzel repeated and her body glowed gold. Her hair started to lift up from over her shoulders and waved under it's own power. The walls shook as paintings started to fall off.

"Enough!" Lorne pleaded as the walls shook. Rapunzel stopped and looked at the demon. "Wow, you do have major mojo going for you, too much mojo for someone as inexperienced as you."

"What can I do? How can I control my power? I'm not smart."

"Don't say that." Rose said, "You show some brains, you're just naïve about the world around us."

"The redhead's right, Rampion girl. The first thing you need to do is to control your power." Lorne whipped up a business card. "Just chant the spell and you will be taken to the Home of the Dark King. He's a powerful maestro who can train you."

"The Dark King!" Rose and Gil exclaimed.

"Rapunzel must be that strong to require their help." Gil observed.

"Can't you send her to someone else? I don't want Rapunzel near that Dark King." Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"He's not that bad. Besides, he has a childlike tendency that Rapunzel can relate to." Lorne said.

"Who's the Dark King?" Rapunzel asked.

"The Dark King is a powerful musician who was supposed to possess great power. But, he is a twisted man with… questionable tastes." Rose said as she shivered. "There are many rumors about him. Someone like you should be safe but not Yahiko."

"Why not?"

"It's… better if you do not know. We better get the others and go to the Dark King's palace. But, we have to keep Yahiko at the hotel."

"Hey, The Dark King was cleared of the charges." Lorne argued, "He's harmless."

"I never trust any court system." Rose said as she turned around.

"Hey, I understand your distrust but The Dark King wasn't that bad. He has an aura like a child when he sings. That judge's daughter was married to him."

"For five minutes. All right, for Rapunzel's sake, we'll go to the dark king but Yahiko has to be on guard." Rose said as she took the two by the hand and led them away, "Let's go. Thanks, Lorne."

"Pleasure doing business with you. Good luck." The demon said as they walked off. He waited until he was alone. "You'll need it when you meet your frog assassin."

To Be Continued…


End file.
